Light In Your Nightmare
by Niknakz93
Summary: Life is easy living and growing up with an angel boy until you're ten. But then Cynthia finds herself tumbling into a world of darkness and lies with no angel boy to guide her way. Jonathan/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Light In Your Nightmare**

Yep, the plot bunnies have been bouncing around once more in my head. Think Valentine or his son fed them something weird. Annoying little things. Demon bunnies maybe? Anyway, with the end of my other Jonathan/OC rapidly approaching, I thought I'd get this one underway. Reviews are very much loved thank you ^-^

Summary: _Life is easy living and growing up with an angel boy until you're ten. But then Cynthia finds herself tumbling into a world of darkness and lies with no angel boy to guide her way. Jonathan/OC_

-For Laura… because she would kill me if I didn't dedicate it to her XD-

* * *

Traveling between the boys and their houses was always boring, but it had to be done. Valentine had discovered that his angel boy was fine left with his tutor, the maids and studies, a bright grin upon his face whenever his father returned home, eager to show him what he'd been doing in his absence. A three year old angel, literally.

But when he visited his demon boy, the head maid of the household would be waiting at the door for him, blurting out whatever he'd been up to. And that included the terrorizing, tantrums and attempting to bite the maids. Four years old and already a little hell raiser. It was no surprise that the man much preferred spending time with his little angel boy if he wanted calm.

He rode his midnight steed across the Idrisian countryside, the peak of Autumn with the trees shedding their leaves. They lay golden, auburn and sunset orange upon the ground around the thick trunk, flying upwards as the hooves bounded through them. At the entrance to the valley, a single oak tree stood, proud and majestic with its leaves still adorning its branches, making it seem like it was splattered with gold.

There was only one more mansion, one family in the area. The Darkstones. There wasn't anything remotely special about them, and they kept themselves to themselves. Everytime Valentine made the journey between boys, he spied the Darkstone mansion behind the crop of silver birch trees. Its bricks were not the usual grey and white, but almost a black and grey. Dark, like the family name.

But this time he made the crossing, there was something different. Ominous, almost. There was a giant plume of smoke rising from the mansion that was up in flames. Valentine slowed his horse to a stop, eyes sharp and attentive as he scanned the area, seeing nothing. Nudging his horse forwards until the path that led up to the house, he kept his wits about him, checking for survivors. It wasn't worry that the family was alive that he felt, but more along the lines of whatever had caused the families mansion to go up in flames was close to his demon boy. The last thing he needed was some hoard to take advantage over a small cottage that held only a few maids and a young boy. Unless he himself was there, then the creatures stood no chance.

But it was too much of a risk and Valentine slid down from his horse, hand sat comfortably atop the hilt of his blade just incase as he stepped forwards.

The mansion had been burning for a good few hours, that was obvious. The roof had collapsed inwards on itself and the surrounding trees were starting to catch fire. He didn't have much time as he strode forwards, but saw nothing- if there had been monsters around, they were long gone.

It was a quiet sob that drew his attention, spinning around to the rose bushes that lay untouched by the flames. With a hand tightening around the hilt of his blade, he pulled it out and held it before him, dark eyes narrowed as he moved aside the rosebush and spied a pair of bright green eyes. Slowly, he lowered the blade and sheathed it, stepping around the foliage and stared at the sight before him-

A girl, tiny really, maybe the same age as his sons stared up at him with eyes the same color as an emerald. Her hair was long and honey blond. She looked so scared and alone, the little Shadowhunter.

"Where is my mommy?" she asked in a soft whimper, and Valentine was stumped what to do. Genuinely. He crouched down before the little girl, still so much taller than her as he asked, dark eyes meeting her own forest green ones. "What is your name?"

"Cynthia."

"Is your last name Darkstone, Cynthia?"

"Yes sir."

_Ah. So her family was dead. _Valentine realized, watching the little girl start to cough violently from the smoke she had inhaled, her eyes red from crying. She looked close to passing out.

A moment later, she actually did.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

The little demon boy was sat at the bottom of the stairs, facing the door and waiting. His father was on his way, he was more than sure. Some kind of gut instinct had made him leave his room to sit upon the bottom step with his dark eyes fixed upon the door.

Not ten minuets later, the sound of hooves sounded and a bright, triumphant grin spread across Jonathan's face, getting to his feet and waiting for the moment that man walked through the door. He was excited. Today he'd managed to excel in his studies. One step closer to having his own blade.

But Jonathan's face fell as soon as that door opened and indeed, his father walked in… carrying a small figure.

"Is that a dead dog, Father?" he asked curiously, trotting after the hulking figure as he walked into the main room and lay the bundle in his arms upon the sofa. Jonathan next to stared, realizing what it was at last. "Why is there a _girl _here?"

The demon boys language and speech was more advanced than any his own age, his father knew that. It was strange talking to a four year old as if he was older. But he certainly knew what he was talking about.

"Because, Jonathan, I think you would benefit from a female presence around the house."

"But the maids are female!"

"Of your own age."

Jonathan whined quietly from annoyance, glaring at the small form of the girl as his father left the room to find a maid. A pause and he stepped forwards, raising a hand and poking her cheek a few times until her eyes fluttered open, staring at him with wide green eyes. She sat up in a flurry of movement, those same eyes widening as they fixed themselves upon the boy before her.

"I don't-?" She started, but was stopped dead by a wracking cough that shook her small form. Jonathan just watched, not moving a single muscle as he did so. He took in her blond hair and cocked a brow lightly before turning around and walking out the room back upstairs.

He wasn't going to waste his time on silly little things like her.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

It was dinnertime when Jonathan emerged from his room, feeling disgruntled that his father hadn't wanted to see what he'd been doing in his absence. But no. He was too preoccupied with the new girl in the place. He was starting to truly hate the girl already.

Jonathan made his way through the cottage to the dining room where he simply started with "Father, can-" but stopped dead at the sight before his eyes; yes, his father was there sat at the oak dinner table… and that little brat was sat on his lap with paper strewn before her and a pen in her hand, scribbling away at something.

"Good evening Jonathan." Valentine said pleasantly, ignoring the burning anger and hatred in his sons dark eyes as he stepped forwards, taking a seat opposite his father. His father had never, ever allowed _him_ to sit upon his lap.

"Good afternoon Father." He replied stiffly, folding his arms and setting them down upon the table.

Cynthia looked up from her drawing, wide-eyed at the boy. She'd seen him before, but now he was striking in his anger; his eyes were wide like her own, but they were black and shining like obsidian. His hair was on the ragged side and white blonde, flopping into his eyes. So very different to herself.

"This is Cynthia." Valentine told his son, raising a hand and stroking the girls fine golden hair back. "Cynthia, this is my son Jonathan."

She next to beamed at the boy, asking in a chirpy voice "Do you want to draw with me?"

Jonathan let his hands clench into fists upon the table, snapping out "No."

"Manners, Jonathan."

"No _thank you._"

The silence fell once more and as the maids bought out dinner, Jonathan watched out of the corner of his eyes as his father set the little girl down onto the chair next to him. In silence again they ate, Cynthia occasionally picking up her pen once more to draw.

_He would _never _let me do something like that at the dinner table. It's not fair-! Why does a _girl _get special attention? _Jonathan thought angrily, spearing his potato upon his fork, wishing it was her face and shoving it into his mouth.

First he preferred that damn angel boy over him, and now a mere _girl?_

It wasn't happening. No. Never. He wasn't going to be shoved aside like this.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

When dinner was over, Jonathan stayed out of his father and Cynthia's way, holing up in his room and reading. He had a love for delving into books when he was alone. He couldn't read the advanced books, but that didn't stop him trying.

Jonathan ran his finger over a drawing of the Mortal Cup that was in the Shadowhunters Codex.

He cocked his head a little at the Latin inscriptions throughout the book, biting his bottom lip as he tried and failed to pronounce some of them. With a growl of annoyance, he threw the book to the other side of the room with a sulky look upon his face. Why couldn't he grow up already? Be like his father.

The door opened now and a small figure slipped inside. Jonathan looked up with surprise- the audacity of her to just think she could walk into his room?

"Get out!" he snarled, eyes blazing as he got to his feet. Cynthia blinked and Jonathan noticed she still had that drawing pad pressed to her chest as if her life depended on it. "But I just wanted-" she started, but in a flash, Jonathan had started forwards and pushed her over and into the floor. Her bottom lip trembled, but she didn't start crying. Instead, she rose to her feet and told him "You're mean."

"Bye bye" Jonathan replied, placing a hand upon her back and shoving her out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Silly little _girls._

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia settled in rather easily Valentine had to admit, much easier than he'd first thought. A little innocent four year old girl with no one left and who missed her parents… he was expecting quite a challenge. But no, nothing. She was placid and obedient.

It was probably why she'd grown on him so immensely in such a short time. Jonathan _hated _the new addition to the Morgenstern household, and his hatred and anger never let up. He seemed hell-bent on forcing her out of the house, ignoring each time his father punished him for his actions that included dumping her drawings into the fire to burn and hitting her whenever possible.

Two weeks later, Valentine realized that Cynthia's place wasn't here at the cottage, but up with his other boy where she wouldn't be terrorized. She wasn't old enough to face his demon boy just yet… maybe spending time with his angel boy would be what she needed. Her future, it wasn't decided yet. But she was young.

Who knew what she could be capable of under his guidance? The plans that were already forming in his head were promising.

A warlock later and Cynthia had no recollection of his demon son at all. The last two weeks were blocked from her mind and she was pestering Valentine to know where she was going with a big wide grin upon her face.

"Are we there yet?" she chirped with her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Not just yet." He replied in a curt voice, tired of her incessant asking and asking. Little Shadowhunter girls were so different to boys.

"Now are-"

"_No Cynthia. We are not."_

When they finally did arrive, Cynthia stared up at the mansion with big eyes, hardly able to contain her excitement as she was placed down upon the floor and she dashed up to the front door, waiting there for Valentine who was taken aback by her… willingness and enthusiasm. By the Angel, this girl would run through fire if she wanted to.

As the front door was unlocked, Cynthia froze. A finger at her back prodded her forwards and inside where she stood, suddenly going shy.

"Jonathan!" the towering man behind her suddenly called, making her flinch and freeze even more. The man walked around to the living room and Cynthia wondered what his name was. But before she could ask, there were footsteps and a small figure walked around the door and stopped dead at the sight of her, his dark gold eyes widening.

They stared at each other for a moment and Cynthia took in his ragged golden hair that seemed untamable. And those eyes again, big and round like the sun outside.

"Hello?" he asked and Cynthia couldn't stop staring. But when the man rounded the corner, going "Ah, there you are. Maria said you were in the garden."

"I was putting my book back." The boy replied, looking up towards his father. "Who is the girl?"

"This-" he started, stepping behind Cynthia to let his hands rest upon her petite shoulders "is Cynthia. She's joining us until further notice my boy. Cynthia, this is my son Jonathan."

Cynthia smiled weakly in greeting, wishing she could hide as the shyness threatened to make her run off. There was an awkward silence in which the boy broke by muttering out "I was in the garden if you want to come play." At his words, Cynthia looked up towards the man with her eyes widening in excitement. He removed his hands from her shoulders and watched with a cocked eyebrow as the girl giggled and ran off after the boy.

Much better. She'd fit perfectly in here while she was trained up.

She'd meet his demon boy again. But not just yet.

_-Drop a review? ^-^ -_


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay so you all have no idea how weird it is calling Jace 'Jonathan' in this at the moment XD anyway, thank you so much for the lovely reviews etc ^-^ here's the next one! Drop me another review maybe? Thank you again!_

* * *

Valentine had been right of course, Cynthia settled in with his angel boy like a duck to water.

Cynthia was currently curled up in bed ill. She groaned gently and turned over, her cheeks burning red and sore. She was eight now, her companion just barely a year younger.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked as he perched himself beside her on the bed. Cynthia nodded and rolled onto her back, gazing up at Jonathan's dark golden eyes.

"A little." Cynthia breathed, snuggling more into her pillow. She hated this, getting sick. It always happened two, maybe three times a month whenever her adoptive father gave her medicine. At least, that was what he called it. It certainly didn't make her any better, for the nightmares made her wake up screaming and feeling so ill.

Once, she'd refused to take it, but she soon figured out that he was spiking her drinks and food with it. Whatever it was, she hated it. Hated the way it made her so angry at times.

"Father is returning tonight, you know?" Jonathan told her, raising a hand and playing with a strand of her golden hair. That perked Cynthia up; she always did love when he returned. He doted on her even though she wasn't his actual daughter.

"Can you read to me?" Cynthia asked now, gazing up with wide eyes. She loved his voice, and it helped with his reading that was vastly improving. He nodded and reached for the bookshelf, asking with a smile "The rest of Jane Eyre?"

"Yes please."

"Move then." He told her, sliding into the bed next to her and opening the book, clearing his throat before starting to read. Cynthia drifted off to sleep at the sound of his soothing voice.

When she woke up once more, it was because of the front door slamming shut. It was dark and she knew who it would be.

A wide grin spread across Cynthia's face and she clambered out of bed, almost tripping over her boots that lay beside it in her haste to run downstairs. "Daddy!" she beamed, throwing her arms around the figure that was stood in the living room doorway.

Jonathan paused at the bottom step of the stairs, thinking her insane- she was always like this. Everytime he came home, she'd be the first at the door to give him a hug and say just how much she missed him. He would never, ever do that at least. Cynthia was too soft, too gentle. Yes, she could be exceptional with a blade and even better with a bow, plus she was fast, but she would never be able to kill anything. At least, that was what Jonathan thought.

It was like she could do no wrong in her adoptive fathers eyes.

"I hear you've been ill again Cynthia?" he asked, running his hand through her slightly tangled honey colored hair. She nodded and backed off as he shrugged his coat off, hanging it up. "Jonathan? Are you well?"

"Perfectly fine Father." He replied and the man nodded, adjusting his cuffs before turning around and walking towards the kitchen.

"You look tired." Jonathan frowned out "Go back to bed. I'm sure Father won't mind."

Cynthia whined lightly, but knew it was for the best. She retreated to her bedroom and snuggled back up in bed.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"_He will be so mad at you for this! We are supposed to be reading!"_

"_I don't care!"_

Cynthia laughed wildly as she held onto Jonathan's waist as tight as she could, face buried into his back. He'd talked her into going for a run with him on his horse, deliberately going against his fathers wishes.

Eventually they slowed down at the edge of the lake and Cynthia breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't fallen off. Jonathan would have laughed at her if she had.

"Why are we here?" she asked as she slid down from the horse, catching sight of the boys wide grin as he stepped over towards the bushes and produced a pair of fishing rods. "While you were sleeping, Father taught me."

Cynthia wrinkled her nose, but took the rod, saying "Urgh. Disgusting."

"How is fishing disgusting?"

"The fish are… slimy and ew."

Jonathan laughed at that, making Cynthia pout as she tied up the horse, running her hand down along its flank. "Stop laughing at me. I don't like fish."

"You eat fish."

"I won't anymore." Cynthia said defiantly, wincing a little as the boy produced a little tub of what seemed were wriggling worms and pulled one out, letting it dangle before him. "Keep that thing away from me" she warned, eyes deliberately fixed upon the slimy little thing between his thumb and forefinger. A nasty little smirk escaped him and Cynthia screamed as he threw it at her.

Eventually, the pair settled down side-by-side at the edge of the lake with their trousers rolled up and feet dangling in the warm water. Jonathan was lying on his back, eyes closed and dozing lightly. Cynthia however had her sketchbook out, letting her pencil skate across the paper to draw the lake best she could.

But then a rustle sounded and Cynthia's eyes widened as she realized something had caught her hook. Tossing her sketchbook down, she poked Jonathan hard in the side, squealing out "What do I do? What do I do?!"

"_Reel it in!"_

"What is that?!" she next to squeaked, grabbing hold of the end of the rod and yanking hard at it, ignoring Jonathan who was attempting to pull the rod from her hands. Another scream later and some more tugs from the fish, Cynthia found herself getting pulled into the lake, coughing as she surfaced, honey blonde hair plastered to her face.

"Shut up!" she scowled at Jonathan who was beside himself with laughter, rod still in his hand from where he'd tugged it from her own. Cynthia smirked devilishly and reached forwards, finding the string and yanking hard, causing him to lose balance and fall into the lake with a spectacular crash of water.

Cynthia was giggling insanely as his blonde head came to the surface, but instead of being angry, he was laughing as well. But then is faded away, and she knew why. The sound of hoof beats met her ears and she turned around to spy a midnight horse stood upon the bank, the rider's dark eyes livid. "Out. Now." He ordered and the pair obeyed instantly, Cynthia keeping her head down- she knew they were in trouble.

As she went to climb onto the horse with Jonathan, the man growled and caught her by her arms, yanking her up to sit before him. The entire ride back, Cynthia was silent, trying and failing to ignore that wave of anger that was rolling off him.

When they arrived back at the mansion, Cynthia listened to her adoptive father snarl out "Just _what _were you thinking Jonathan?!"

"I just-"

"Silence, now." He ordered, sliding down from his horse and grabbing his sons arm, marching him inside none too gently. "Cynthia, go to your room. Now." He growled back, leaving the girl stood there with her eyes wide and worried.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia just waited in Jonathan's room, curled up on his bed. It wasn't the first time, or likely to be the last where they'd gotten in trouble. But her, their father never punished her, and it confused Cynthia. Why must Jonathan always take the punishment while she got off with nothing at all?

She hated it. Hated that the boy she cared about most in the world got in trouble.

A little while later the bedroom door opened and she sat up with her forest green eyes widening, bursting out with "Jonathan? Are you okay? Did he yell at you much?"

He sighed lightly and Cynthia spied the red mark upon his cheek that certainly hadn't been there before. She hurried to her feet and asked in concern "Did he hit you? Again?"

"I am fine, Cyn." He said defiantly, kicking off his shoes and climbing into his bed, staring up at the ceiling with blank golden eyes. Cynthia trotted over and joined him, resting her cheek atop his chest and closing her eyes. It was relaxing, just the two of them against the world it seemed.

They fell asleep together, Cynthia twining her legs with his own, feeling totally at peace. It was the feeling of being picked up that woke her, the ground far below her.

Cynthia squeaked quietly as she was placed down upon her own bed, staring up at the man as he sat down next to her. She stared up into his dark eyes as he asked "I have some good news Cynthia. You don't need to take your medicine anymore."

The girl frowned at that, asking "Why do I have to take it? What is wrong with me?"

Valentine raised a hand, brushing her hair back gently "Nothing is wrong my dear."

"So why do I need it?"

There was a rustle of covers as he adjusted himself "It makes you special my girl. You _are _special."

"Special like Jonathan?" Cynthia asked with her eyes wide. The man paused, then shook his head a fraction "No, not like Jonathan. You're special in another way."

"What kind?"

"You are a dark princess in the making."

Cynthia pouted at that "But I don't want to be _dark_. I want to be _light. _Light like Jonathan."

A pause "You are attached to him, aren't you?"

She shifted, pulling the covers more into her chest, gazing up with her eyes flickering down. Valentine nodded to himself, allowing his eyes to roll- they were getting too close for comfort. It was making Jonathan weak, and Cynthia even softer. He would send her back to his demon boy… but she wasn't ready. Nowhere near ready.

The demon blood he'd fed her since she was four wasn't working. At least, he didn't think so. She got ill from it, faster and stronger… but that was it. In a way he was grateful. If she'd turned out like his demon son, he would have been angry at himself. Such a sweet little girl and he was deliberately trying to turn her into a monster that cold stand up to his demon boy.

"_Are _you attached to him, Cynthia?" he asked sharply and Cynthia looked a little frightened as she nodded. Valentine had guessed correctly. She was.

Everything, all his plans were failing concerning his angel boy. He wasn't sure how long he could keep the boy around.

"Early night. Training starts at six tomorrow morning." He told his adoptive daughter who knew better than to complain. She simply nodded and watched the man leave the room. The only father she could remember since her own was dead. As much as he scared Cynthia at times, she loved him.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

As soon as the coast was clear, the girl bit her bottom lip and slid out of bed, sneaking through the corridors and into Jonathan's room.

"Cyn-" he growled as she closed the door softly behind her. She ignored his words and walked over to where he sat upon his bed, a book open before him on the thick covers. Cynthia sat before him and sighed out "I didn't want to be alone."

"The dark is not scary. Stop being a baby."

"I'm not a baby." She scowled, making Jonathan laugh out "You look like one with those big eyes."

"You…" Cynthia started, trying to think of a suitable insult, then exploded with "You suck Jonathan Wayland."

"So do you Cynthia Darkstone."

She giggled quietly and shook her head, muttering out "Do you think we'll be best friends forever?"

Jonathan blinked and closed his book, running a hand through his tangled blond hair with matching eyes curious "Why would we not be?"

"You are my best friend Jonathan. Where you go, I go." Her face turned into a wide grin "Maybe when we're older, we can be pararatia."

"_Parabatai._" He corrected her with a snigger, cocking his head a little "Why would you want to be linked to me?"

Cynthia shrugged a little and blushed "Because it sounds like fun."

"Being a Shadowhunter isn't supposed to be _fun._"

"But we make it fun."

A pause and Jonathan sighed, slipping down under his covers and setting his book aside on the table. "Go to sleep Cyn."

"But it's so dark…"

Jonathan growled lightly and rolled his eyes, throwing the covers open so she could scramble down and join him, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. "You can keep the monsters away from me" Cynthia mumbled sleepily, a hand winding into the front of his black t-shirt.

"_Yes Cyn. I'll keep them away."_

_-Drop a review? ^-^-_


	3. Chapter 3

Cynthia grinned triumphantly as she forced Jonathan to the floor, his blade at the other side of the room where she'd knocked it from his hand. "Gotcha" she giggled out, holding out a hand to help him up. Jonathan smirked deviously and Cynthia screamed in surprise as he yanked her down, sitting himself atop her knees with her own blade at her throat.

"Never ever think the battle is over. Especially that easy" he told her and Cynthia rolled her eyes, resting her head back against the wood of the training room. "Fine fine you win" she grumbled and Jonathan chuckled, throwing the blade aside and cocking a brow "No tricks?"

"Nope."

He scowled as she flipped them over, a bright and cheeky smile upon her face as she told him innocently "You need to stop trusting me like that." Cynthia straightened up and picked up the swords that were lying upon the floor, strolling over to their holders and putting them away, sighing gently- it was so much hard work training to be a Shadowhunter. But she was getting there. Her father was certainly pleased with her progress and Cynthia did everything she could to keep him happy. Jonathan thought her insane and wild, but it was like something deep down inside her had finally awakened.

The world was her playground.

"You cut your hand again." Jonathan told her and Cynthia blinked, looking down to her palm where it was sliced cleanly. "Oh." She just said in surprise and he tutted, crossing over to the side where a white towel lay. He picked it up and crossed over to where she stood, tying it around the cut. Cynthia smiled weakly at him, feeling her cheeks go a little red.

Three years had passed since their training had doubled. Cynthia eleven and Jonathan ten. Cynthia enjoyed poking fun at him that she was older. He just retorted that he was the smartest, the better warrior.

The playful squabble went on for hours until their father returned a few days early, blinking at them both as they sat in the garden, cross-legged with books open before them.

Cynthia adored Jonathan, even Valentine knew that. They were best friends, sparring partners and together through everything really. Where one went, the other followed. Jonathan kept his feelings to himself, but the man knew Cynthia was falling for him more and more by the day.

Which was a problem. Because Cynthia was more or less ready.

Gone was the little girl who was shy, replaced with a girl who was eager to please. Where Jonathan failed, she succeeded. The demon blood had finally matured it seemed, and Valentine knew it was time for the primary plan to be put into action.

Cynthia sighed gently, meeting Jonathan's golden eyes "I don't want to train anymore today. My muscles... they ache." She smiled a little and the boy nodded "I have a music lesson later on."

"Are you _still _being made to play that damn piano? If I had to learn that, I'd slam it down upon my tutors' fingers."

"I'm good at it."

"Now that I don't believe."

Jonathan smirked "Come watch then." He strolled forwards with Cynthia close behind along the paneled wooden corridors to the music room where the solitary black piano stood, majestic next to the wide window, bathing it in golden sunlight.

Cynthia closed the door behind her, listening to the sound of his quiet padding footsteps as he crossed over to the stool and setting up the lid, looking around to her as he patted the spot next to him. She rolled her eyes and stepped over, taking the allocated seat and looking down with bored eyes as he raised those slim hands of his to the ebony and ivory keys and started to play. It was hesitant, halting at first as he got the feel of them, then Cynthia blinked in surprise as he started to play, and rather fluently as well.

They lost track of just how long they sat there, Cynthia listening intently and silently to the sound of music filling the air. She suddenly wished that she'd been allowed to play as well. Jonathan glanced up and saw her crestfallen face, asking "Do you want me to show you?"

A blink later and Cynthia grinned, nodding enthusiastically "Yes please." Jonathan shuffled over and allowed her to sit before the piano where he'd been, showing her where to put her hands. "There and there" he instructed and Cynthia nodded in silence, biting her lip as she accidentally pressed the wrong black key.

Cynthia started giggling quietly as he placed his hands over her own to guide them, telling him with a laugh "I can do it myself."

"No you can't. You're rubbish. You should play the…" Jonathan looked around for the right word, telling her with a laugh of his own "the triangle."

"I'm not useless" Cynthia scowled out and Jonathan sniggered, prodding her in the side "Only in the art of playing the piano."

She slapped his hands with her cheeks burning red- damn him for being so cute. Cynthia bit her bottom lip as he got up, asking before she chickened out "Can you be… I mean… do you want to be my-" the last word stopped dead in her throat, the blush even redder now. Jonathan was staring with a frown upon his face "your what?" he asked and Cynthia mumbled out "my boyfriend." She was shocked at herself, knowing that a little while ago, she never would have been able to ask that.

Jonathan's cheeks went red too, and his eyes widened. "Your… boyfriend?"

"Mmmhmm." Cynthia muttered, looking down and prodding the pedals at the bottom of the piano with her foot. He would say No, she was sure.

"Yes." Jonathan replied with his own cheeks red, taken aback more than anything. Cynthia blinked and looked up at him in surprise "Really?" she asked and he nodded, looking clueless on what to do now. Cynthia beamed and went up on tiptoes, plonking a kiss directly onto his lips, causing him to blink a few times in surprise.

With another blush, Cynthia cleared her throat and told him "I need to do some reading. See you later." She left and Jonathan was still stood there, feeling startled that Cynthia had kissed him. But he'd liked it and butterflies seemed to flutter inside his stomach.

When Valentine walked in with his music tutor, he noticed the red in his sons cheeks and the smile that instantly vanished as they walked in.

He didn't have to guess. He knew Cynthia had been in here.

It was the last straw.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia hated fire. Hated it with a passion. It scared her to the point of almost crying, even though she vowed not to. She'd never cry again, it made her seem weak and she wasn't weak. It was the memories of the fire her adoptive father had rescued her from that made the element her primal fear. Valentine had to abandon lessons on working with her concerning fire because she was a screaming, hysterical mess whenever something even as small as a lit match was near her.

Only Jonathan could calm her down when the fire incidents happened.

So when Valentine decided the best way to split her and Jonathan up using a glamour of fire, he did feel the tiniest bit guilty. One, he was going to terrorize her with the image of the mansion on fire like her parents, and two… she was going to think her best friend had perished in it.

If she hadn't been overtly keen on fire before, she was going to be terrified of it now.

Jonathan would hear nothing. His room was sealed with runes of silence and when Cynthia woke up, hearing the roar of flames, she screamed and scrambled to her feet, backing up until her back was pressed to the wall. She couldn't move from fear, it was over powering her and Cynthia panicked to the point of passing out. As the door caught fire, she passed out.

When Cynthia opened her eyes, she felt the swaying and shaking below her, recognizing it as a carriage. She sat up with a gasp, eyes wide and panic in her chest as she looked opposite to stare at her adoptive father.

But where was Jonathan-?

"Fire. There was… fire-" she whimpered, scrambling to her feet but her father just placed his hands upon her shoulders, forcing her to sit down and gaze up into his dark eyes. "Cynthia. Calm down."

"Where's Jonathan?!"

"Cyn-"

"Why is he not here?!" she exploded with and Valentine caught her face in his hands and told her in a strong voice "Calm down. Now."

Cynthia had tears streaming down her face as she gazed into his midnight eyes, asking quietly "Did… Jonathan get out?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

She gasped quietly and pulled back, swallowing hard to force the tears back as she asked quietly "What do you mean?"

"You will never see him again, Cynthia. I'm sorry."

Cynthia whimpered gently and slumped backwards in her seat, the grief shooting through her. Shadowhunter's weren't supposed to grieve like this. Be a sobbing mess, but she didn't care.

Valentine allowed the girl to move over to sit next to him, burying her face into his chest and sob.

And he felt regret as he smoothed her honey blonde hair back gently, he truly did.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

When the carriage rolled to a stop, Cynthia stared through the window with blank eyes at the cottage before her- why was she here? And why did it seem… familiar?

Valentine strolled up to the door and opened it with a single twist of the handle, stepping aside to let the girl walk in first. She was silent as she did so, then jolted as the man behind her called "Jonathan!"

_Was he alive-? How… was he here?_

Cynthia's eyes were wide with expectation as a door opened upstairs and footsteps coming down the stairs met her ears. But the boy who was walking down them wasn't blonde, and his eyes weren't golden. He stood tall for his age, white blonde hair almost flopping into his eyes.

She knew who he was almost instantly just from how he looked. Her adoptive father… had another son-?

"But Jonathan-" she started, looking up to the man stood behind her. He sighed and told her "He was like you. Adopted. Jonathan here, however, is my blood son."

_Another boy called Jonathan _it made Cynthia feel sick. She was going to call another boy that name?

She disliked him almost instantly.

But this boy, the one with the black eyes was staring at her with curiosity. "I know you" he frowned out, then his eyes widened a little in realization "You are Cynthia."

"We have never met before."

"Oh yes we have. Father bought you here first before you went to live with angel boy."

At that, the man behind Cynthia snarled and Jonathan shut up instantly. She was confused- why didn't she remember him?

The boy, Jonathan, was staring at her with a glint in his eyes that she didn't like. "What are you staring at, freak?" she snapped at him. He was genuinely taken aback at that- the last time she'd been here, she was a bubbly cute mess. Disgusting. Not anymore, she was hard under that exterior and he thought it amusing. Gone was that soft girl who ran to her adoptive daddy whenever he did anything at all towards her.

Maybe he'd grow to like this girl now she was more like him.

Jonathan smirked "I'm staring at you. Because you have the face of a sewer demon."

Cynthia scowled at that.

Valentine cleared his throat to break up the situation and Cynthia looked up as he said "Enough with the banter. If you're going to live together, I expect you both to get on to a certain degree."

Cynthia just stared at the boy with disgust in her eyes- fat chance there. He might have the name Jonathan, but he wasn't _her _Jonathan.

The one that was… dead.

Black-eyed imposter. She hated him already.


	4. Chapter 4

Sarah, a maid of the cottage bobbed her head around the door before stepping out into the corridor. She could hear them yelling insults at the other over the clash of their swords. It was nothing new, she just had to move, and move fast whenever they drew near.

"_You are going to wake up with a blade in your throat one of these mornings."_

"_Oh my lovely Cyn, you can try. And fail. Again."_

She froze as the voices drew nearer, stepping backwards into Cynthia's room as they rounded the corner. The girl herself snarled as the boys blade caught her arm, slicing it from shoulder to elbow. Jonathan smirked in triumph and lowered his blade as Cynthia's own fell to the floor. But then he realized that had been a mistake to lower his guard as she lashed out with her foot and caught him in the stomach, sending him crashing into the bedroom door, a loud crack sounding as it fell with a loud splintering sound. Whether it was Jonathan's back or the door, Sarah had no idea. But she could tell they weren't sparring innocently.

She dropped the washbasket and hurried downstairs to the study, not even bothering to knock as she barged in, exploding with "They're fighting in the house again-!"

That was all Valentine needed to hear to drop his pen and get to his feet, dashing past the maid.

Jonathan smirked as he sat atop Cynthia's hips with her hands trapped under the fallen door, a blade in his hand, the tip hovered above her heart. "Give in Cyn."

"Not on your life" she snarled, ramming her head forwards and catching him in the face, the sword falling from his hand in shock. Cynthia grabbed the dagger she kept inside her boot and caught the young man from behind, pinning his hands behind his back and pressing the dagger to his throat. "Give me back my pencils. Or I'll drag this right across your throat."

"Killing me won't help you find your beloved pencils."

Cynthia snarled and allowed the blade to but him a little, a narrow trickle of blood running down his pale throat, mingling with his broken nose. He was laughing and Cynthia pressed the blade harder to his throat, making him grunt a little.

"_What in the name of the Angel-! Cynthia, Jonathan?!"_

Valentine had arrived with his eyes blazing dangerously. They flickered to the knife at Jonathan's neck and the cuts both of them had sustained, then to the blood they were both covered in. Fifteen years old and both of them were lethal, and literally. Cynthia let him go with a look of disgust, snapping out "he stole my pencils. The ones you got me for my birthday."

Jonathan started to protest, but Cynthia yelled at him "Don't try to lie you bastard-!"

"_Enough. Both of you! I swear if I find you both fighting in this house again, destroying it as you go-!"_

He didn't need to finish his threat, and Jonathan had a small smirk upon his face, flashing Cynthia a wink. She narrowed her eyes, pulling her hand back and tossing the blade faster than the eye could follow, the boy yelling as it embedded itself all the way up to its hilt in his shoulder.

Valentine ignored his son who was swearing, yanking the blade from his shoulder and pressing his hand to the deep cut with murder in his eyes, but he did ask him in a calm voice "Where are Cynthia's pencils?"

"I didn't take them!"

"Jonathan…" he said in a pleasant voice, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a dagger that was the same as Cynthia's. His eyes gazed at it appreciatively before he told his son "I will gladly let Cynthia have at your other shoulder with this unless you tell me."

A pause.

"I burned them."

Cynthia dived for the blade in her adoptive fathers hand at that, but he moved it just in time, grabbing the girls' wrist to hold her fast, ignoring her growls as he continued to talk to his son in the same calm voice "And why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to."

Valentine cocked a brow, and then let Cynthia's hand go, letting her have the blade, voice still the same level as he told her "Downstairs Cynthia, now."

Jonathan swore as the blade was thrown, hitting him in the leg, spearing his calf. He stared after the retreating form of the girl with hate in his eyes.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"_What am I going to use to draw with now?!" _Cynthia raged as Valentine closed the door of his study behind him, ignoring her. Her anger was explosive as Jonathan's at times. It was why she and his son clashed so often, and violently most of the time.

What a beautiful monster she'd turned into.

After she'd stopped her ranting and raging, Valentine sat in his soft leather backed chair finishing off a paragraph, Cynthia sat down before him with blood smeared across her left cheek and a long gash down her arm. He reached into his pocket and rolled his stele across the tabletop, not bothering to look up as he told her "Sort yourself out, then we'll talk."

With her chest still heaving, Cynthia drew the _iratze _upon her arm, healing it up. When she was done, she cleared her throat and the man finally looked up, catching the stele as it was rolled back towards him. "Cynthia, you know better than to fight in the house."

She nodded a little, eyes flickering downwards as she muttered out "I'm sorry. He just wound me up so much and… by the angel I wanted to kill him."

"You would have done as well" Valentine noted sharply, making her look up and shake her head "I could never go through with it I think. Jonathan has his flaws and anger issues, but I'd never pierce his heart."

"You certainly had a good try at it today."

Cynthia was waiting for him to explode and yell at her the way he did with Jonathan, but he never did. It was one of the things that set her apart from Jonathan-

He never got angry with her.

She knew very well that he should be furious with her, especially when she'd been the one to start the fight really. But no, nothing. He'd allowed her to even throw another blade at his son.

A part of Cynthia was smug about the fact she could literally get away with murder, the other part was confused. Why was she allowed to do all of this and never get punished? Why did Jonathan get whipped for tiny little things when she got away with it?

Either way, she wasn't complaining.

"Do you think… Jonathan is okay?" Cynthia found herself asking and Valentine nodded, telling her "You of all people should know what he is capable of."

The man knew Cynthia wasn't like his son. There was one difference; Cynthia could _feel._

"About your pencils my dear, I'll replace them as soon as possible. But _please. _Don't start throwing daggers in the corridors again-" a ghost of a smirk spread across his face "no matter how good at aiming you are."

She laughed lightly and Valentine asked her "Jonathan will be out of action today, which means I'll be tutoring you, one-to-one." A pause and Cynthia nodded "What shall we be learning?"

"Since your aim has vastly improved since our last lesson- knife throwing."

Cynthia beamed at that, asking innocently "shall I retrieve the blades from Jonathan's shoulder and leg?"

Valentine had to laugh at that- she was perfect.

Jonathan sulked in his bedroom, ignoring the sounds of his father and the brat outside, the regular _thud _of a blade sinking into a tree. It was always Cyn, Cyn and Cyn these days, and he hated it. Maybe he _was _jealous, but he didn't care.

When a few more thuds sounded, he got to his feet, ignoring the sharp stinging in his recently healed leg and glared out the window. He stared at the pair, one white headed and the other honey blonde. Jonathan rubbed his shoulder where it was still slightly sore. Swiftly he pushed the double windows open and grabbed his bow, notching an arrow and raising it, growling to himself as his shoulder hurt like hell. He closed an eye, aimed with precision and let it loose.

Cynthia just stared as her arrow was shredded by another, turning around and spying the young man stood in the window with the bow hanging loosely next to him with dark eyes narrowed. He met Cynthia's eyes and she snorted gently- show off. She flashed Jonathan a sweet smile. He sent her one right back and slammed the windows shut as he turned away.

Cynthia smirked after him, turning the dagger over and over within her palm.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Just what are you doing Cynthia?"_

"_Meditating."_

"_Looks more like-"_

"_You're ruining my concentration. Get lost."_

Jonathan cocked a brow as the young woman sat beneath the cherry tree in the garden, her eyes closed. He folded his arms and nudged her with a foot, making her snarl out "Go _away._"

"But annoying you is so much fun."

Cynthia let her eyes open and narrow, grabbing his ankle and twisting it so he fell to the ground in a heap, smiling sweetly as she closed her eyes once more. "See you later Jonathan."

Jonathan snarled and pounced, grabbing her throat and pressing her head to the floor, the girl opening her eyes to gaze lazily up into his own midnight ones "Cynthia, you may have our father wrapped around your little finger, but I know differently."

With a sigh, Cynthia rolled her eyes and raised her hands to grab her blade that was sat comfortably in her pocket. She pressed it to Jonathan's side and smiled sweetly "Get off me right now, or I'll drive this into your side. Hmm, maybe then castrate you."

Jonathan chuckled quietly and got off her, kicking the blade away and watching the young woman climb to her feet.

"Did you love angel boy?"

"Shut up. You don't talk about him."

"Awwh, little Cynthy had a wittle crushy wushy on-" Jonathan stopped dead as Cynthia punched him in the nose, grabbing his throat and slamming him into the tree with her eyes dangerous. "You can't talk about him. And if you do, I will cut your damn tongue out."

He was gazing at her in amusement, shrugging a little as he replied "Anger issues, Cynthy. You have them." She let him go and turned away, turning back only once to throw the dagger she always,_ always _kept safe in her back pocket. It embedded itself into the tree, missing Jonathan's ear by a mere centimeter on purpose.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"Your father would like to see you." Sarah the maid told Cynthia hastily as she stepped into the house. The girl blinked, but then nodded "Thank you Sarah" she replied, not smiling.

Sarah felt uneasy around Jonathan, and even more so around Cynthia. When she'd first come here, she'd been soft. Now? She was a terrifying presence to be in. She had this aura about her that seemed to radiate something sinister. Valentine had truly outdone himself.

Cynthia knocked on the study door and heard the familiar voice call "Come in." She opened the door and stepped inside, smiling at her adoptive father as she closed it behind her, walking forwards until she was stood before the man. He'd aged so much since she'd first seen him at the age of four. More lined it seemed and older looking. But he was still the man she loved and hated with equal measure.

"Good afternoon Cynthia." He said calmly, setting his pen down. Cynthia took the seat before him and cocked her head a little "You wanted to see me?"

"Indeed I did." He cleared his throat "You are almost eighteen. It's time you know… what you are. What both you and Jonathan are."

Cynthia frowned, shaking her head a little "I don't understand-?"

"Jonathan has grown up knowing what he was. But you my dear, I had to be sure of you."

"Be sure of me?"

"Of where your heart was. You were such a little timid thing when you joined us Cynthia, and I can confidently say you've grown up into a beautiful young woman who shows more than a little promise." A pause. "I wasn't lying when I said you were special. You are, truly. Demon blood runs in your veins Cynthia."

Of all things, she wasn't expecting that. Cynthia blinked a few times in surprise, blurting out "I'm a demon-?"

"No no. You just have the blood of one. Why do you think you're so much stronger and faster than a normal Shadowhunter, Cynthia my dear?"

In her head, she was adding up the evidence, laughing out "And Jonathan?"

"Jonathan was born with demon blood. You were given it from when you were four."

It hit her. "That medicine that made me ill…"

"Are you angry at me Cynthia?"

Cynthia knew she should have been, but she wasn't. She felt fine, in fact, she'd never been better. Why should she be angry? He'd… given her a gift. He'd taken her in, raised her as his own daughter, doted on her and made her even better. She could never hate him.

He was her father.

She smiled and shook her head "I'm thankful."

Valentine wasn't expecting her to be quite so placid and obedient like this, but he wasn't complaining. "You are everything I could ever ask for Cynthia, truly. It's my honor to give it to you."

She beamed and folded her arms upon the table, shaking her head a little "Don't you need help with something? You know I'm more than capable."

"I know my dear. But not just yet." But then a thought crossed his mind and he chuckled out "I do have… one request though."

"Oh?"

"My son. I want you to make my son think you're in love with him."

Cynthia had a look of utter disgust upon her face as she spluttered out "I'm sorry, but… I can't even…" she swallowed hard. "That is impossible. I can't stand him. Why would you want _this?_"

Valentine sighed lightly, keeping his gaze fixed upon the young womans. Her face was a mixture of horror and curiosity. "Jonathan has limited emotions, you see. I want to know _everything _he is capable of. This isn't something I am taking lightly, Cynthia. I am only asking this of you because I know what _you _are capable of. You are the only person I would ever trust to do something like this. Or at least, attempt it."

"I am not kissing him. I refuse point blank to kiss him."

"Cynthia."

She started to whine now "But I… by the Angel I could never kiss that _beast._"

Valentine chuckled, getting to his feet and tucking away a sheaf of paper into the draw. "You offered to help me, you can do this."

"There has to be something else. Please."

"That will be all. Good day Cynthia." He said with ringing finality and she just stared at him. She watched him cock a brow, then she cleared her throat, next to storming out of the room.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia paced her bedroom with a feeling of intense frustration. He was expecting her to _seduce _Jonathan? Without him realizing something was up? It was impossible. The idea of pretending to be infatuated with Jonathan was making her feel sick.

But she had her orders. And no matter what, she stuck to them. No matter how much she hated them.

With a quiet groan, she collapsed onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was a warrior, destined for greatness her father had told her, and she believed him. Jonathan was always making snide little comments to her that she was the favorite of them both, and she agreed. She knew she was, whether she liked it or not.

It was comfortable here and she had no intention of leaving or changing this lifestyle. She was a dark princess, just like he'd promised her.

Cynthia curled up into a ball now, letting her eyes close. It felt like she'd grown up too fast, her childhood rushed and a total mess. It was made up of blood, training, more blood and even more training. And both her Jonathan's. She shoved all thought of that first one away, suddenly feeling lonely. There was no one to talk to now that her golden haired Jonathan was gone.

She was all alone really. And that meant she had nothing to lose. That she ran headlong into whatever her adoptive father threw at her.

Cynthia pulled the covers over herself and sighed lightly- what use was all this power when she had no one to share it with or have fun at least?

The door opened and Cynthia sat up, staring at Jonathan as he strolled into the room and over to where she kept her weapons in the corner, grabbing one of them. "Now this is _mine._" He growled, looking over to her. Cynthia saw the Morgenstern blade in his hand and scowled "Well your father gave it to me."

"It's _mine. _I am the heir to the Morgenstern title, which means this blade belongs to me. You have no Morgenstern blood. How dare you think you can keep this blade?"

_This is what I have to attempt to seduce? _Cynthia thought in disgust as she watched him run a finger up the edge of the blade, a grin on his face.

It wasn't that Jonathan wasn't good looking, because he was. Cynthia knew other girls her age would squabble and fight to date him. He was tall with shadowy eyes and white blond hair that was carelessly all over the place. There was a dark beauty about him that no one else could ever achieve.

He was gorgeous on the outside, but inside? He truly was a demon.

"Fine take it. You're right."

Jonathan paused at that, cocking a brow at her. "You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? You were right."

He was staring at her as if she'd grown antlers. Cynthia waved a hand, sighing out "I'm just sick of arguing with you. Can't we just start again or something?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Cynthia Darkstone?" Jonathan smirked out, flicking the hilt of the blade. Cynthia rolled her eyes and the young man raised the blade, pointing it at her "I do not trust you bitch."

"Your loss."

"I'm sick of this place. Ever since you made a reappearance here, Father ignores me. What's it like being the golden girl huh? The apple of his eye?"

"Jonathan-"

"Fuck you Cynthia."

She snapped, sitting up and growling at him "I may have demon blood like you, but even he knows I'm not as fucked up as you are. You disgust me Jonathan. So yes, please leave."

Jonathan waved a hand and laughed lightly. "Yeah. You'd love that, wouldn't you? Have the place all to yourself then."

"I tried to be nice to you Jonathan, but you threw it back in my face."

"Boo hoo. Don't care. I don't kill you because my father would be extremely mad at me. You underestimate just how much he cares about you. More than me, that's for certain. You may look and act like angel, Cynthia, but you have demon blood. Just like me-" he stepped forwards and raised the blade higher so it kissed her throat "I wonder which one of us is the bigger demon, my dear Cynthy?"

Cynthia knocked the blade away, her eyes blazing "Leave. Just get out. You're just jealous that your father wishes _I _was his actual daughter and not have you for a son."

He flinched at that, murder in his eyes. With a quiet scoff, Jonathan turned and walked out, leaving Cynthia to sink back down upon the bed with a sigh-

She really did hate arguing with him.

Half an hour later, her door was shoved roughly open and Valentine stood there, his dark eyes angry as he strode over to Cynthia and grabbed the front of her shirt, dragging her to her feet, asking with a snarl "What did you say to Jonathan?"

"I didn't say-"

"Because he's gone. Stole my infernal ring from my desk and vanished. Did you tell him what I asked you to do?"

Cynthia knew better than to argue and fight, for she'd lose. Instead, she muttered out "I told him to leave…" Valentine let her go where her knees buckled, crashing to the floor. She hastily got to her feet and he told her in a cold, emotionless voice "Well then. You better get going and bring him back. You lost him, so you find him."

"But he could be anywhere." Cynthia protested and the man grabbed her wrist, forcing something onto her finger with a "Now this will take you to wherever he is. A twin of the ring he stole. Don't bother coming back until you have him." He twisted the ring upon her finger and she felt herself vanish.

Cynthia blinked a few times, staring around the place she'd materialized in. She recognized it from the book of the world she had. New York. The massive park in the middle of the city, she couldn't remember what it was called. She'd look it up when she got back. Well… if she found Jonathan that was.

She looked around the park, searching for someone with white hair that would stick out a mile. But there was no one. Cynthia sighed and rolled her eyes, starting forwards-

It seemed an impossible task, looking for a demon boy in a city of concrete and glass.


	6. Chapter 6

_Just a little filler chapter for now ^-^ next soon enough and thanks for the lovely reviews x_

Cynthia found New York fascinating and pretty soon, she forgot about her mission to find the renegade demon boy.

She strolled along the bustling sidewalks with her eyes wide in wonder as she passed the shops and restaurants. No, she had no money on her to buy anything, but that didn't matter.

As for finding Jonathan… it was impossible. She had no weapons on her except for the dagger she kept in her boot. Something that made her nervous-

She didn't want to be caught alone in this place at night with just that. Who knew what roamed the streets, both human and demon wise after dark? At least she had her stele to keep her glamour up.

Cynthia sighed lightly as she walked down yet another alleyway with night fast approaching. It was cold and she'd found literally nothing of Jonathan. It was like he'd never been here in his life.

She wanted to head to the New York Institute and ask for shelter for the night, but knew she couldn't. Valentine would be beside himself with anger if she did that. But… she wasn't stupid. She'd never give herself or them both up. Who would be suspicious of a lone teenager visiting from Idris?

Tugging her coat more around her, she hurried down the darkening sidewalk, glancing up regularly for the tell-tale sign of a cathedral that was the place. Nearly an hour later after her wandering, she found it. Taking a deep breath, she walked up to the door and bit her bottom lip a little before knocking hard a few times.

A few minuets later, the door was opened by a young woman her own age with long back hair and inquisitive eyes. "Yes?"

"I'm looking for a place to stay? Just for the night?"

The girl nodded, then stepped inside, looking around at the bare stone walls as she followed her as she was lead into the Institute, hearing a "What's your name?"

"Cynthia." She smiled and the black haired girl replied with "I'm Isabelle Lightwood. My parents run this place, but they're not here at the moment, sorry. It's just me, my brothers and Jace. Are you hungry? I made food."

"I'm starving" Cynthia replied truthfully, wishing the girl would stop talking for she had a headache and her stomach was rumbling. She wanted to go home, but didn't dare without Jonathan.

She was led into the kitchen where a black haired boy Cynthia guessed was Isabelle's brother was hovering over the cooker, making the girl snap as she started forwards "Alec? What are you doing to my bacon?"

"Saving it."

"Get off! I did it perfectly!"

"It was raw in the middle."

"_Did I hear the door?"_

There was something familiar about that voice. It made her heart wrench and twist in such a way that it shocked her. Soft padding footsteps sounded and she turned to face the figure walking into the room adding on "Do we actually have some food to-?" but he stopped dead as his eyes fixed themselves upon the new figure stood awkwardly next to the table. Cynthia just stared, all color draining from her face in an instant, the same as his own.

"Jace-? Are you okay?" Alec asked in concern, looking to Cynthia who was looking sick- was he missing something here? Why were they both so horrified to see the other?

"I'm fine." He replied curtly, but everyone could hear the falter in his voice and see his bone white face. Cynthia swallowed hard to force the tears back, shaking her head a little as she muttered out "Jonathan?"

"Wait. You two know each other?" Isabelle asked in a suspicious voice. Cynthia was still staring at the young man stood there in black jeans and a loose white t-shirt, his hair and eyes still their beautiful gold. His feet were bare. She felt herself turning and dashing back down the corridors and outside, doubling over as the cold night air hit her as she almost threw up. She just carried on running down the dark sidewalks, trying to get as far as possible.

He was alive. How was that… _possible-? How could he be alive?_

But there was one thing Cynthia knew; Valentine had lied about the fire, which he'd apparently died in. She had no idea what to do, or where to go. Cynthia wanted to go back inside, but that same thought made her feel like truly being sick. She was full of anger at her adopted father. How _dare _he lie to her like that, making her think he was dead? It was horrifying. Cynthia played with the ring on her finger, so sorely tempted to twist it and go home to just run a sword through that bastard for what he'd put her through. But then she realized he was alive. It was like all her prayers had been answered, but in some cruel way- she couldn't tell him the truth. He'd been lied to as well, that was clear on his face. What if he'd been told she was dead too?

She stopped running, her heart crashing against her chest and tears finally making an appearance as they streamed down her face.

It was all just too much.

Cynthia knew the demon boy would be okay on his own, at least, better off than her. Which was why when dawn was near, she made her way back to the Institute, finding it open. They'd obviously guessed that she'd be back, it wasn't hard.

"_You're Cynthia Darkstone, aren't you?"_

Cynthia jolted at that voice, spinning around to face Isabelle who was in red silky pajamas and messy midnight hair. She paused, then asked "He's spoken… I mean, he's talked about me?"

"A few times. Enough to know that you both grew up together. That he cared about you… a lot." A pause "then he woke up one morning and you were gone. You'd gone to live with your aunt on the other side of Idris."

_What the hell?_

Isabelle rolled her eyes "And then that night, his father was murdered. Talk about unlucky."

"_Thank you Isabelle."_ A cold voice said and she jumped a little, turning to see the young man himself walk into the kitchen, asking "Are we having midnight meetings in the kitchen now? Do I need to wake Alec?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and waved a hand in no direction in particular, indicating that she was going to leave the pair to it.

They stared at each other for a moment and Cynthia couldn't believe just how much he'd changed; he was taller than her now with tangled golden hair and she was sure his eyes were even more intense. Her mental image of him was when he'd been so young, bubbly with big eyes and even bigger hair.

"Hello." Cynthia muttered, staring at him. Then something inside her kind of snapped and she dashed forwards, throwing her arms around him and burying her face into his neck. She just hugged him as tight as possible, feeling him raise a hand and rub her back soothingly. He was in as much shock as she was she guessed.

He held her at arms length now, blinking a few times before saying in surprise "Not a little girl anymore, are you?"

"No. I'm not." Cynthia muttered and his aureate eyes flickered down to the _voyance _rune on the back of her hand, nodding a little "I can tell just from your eyes."

"What do you mean?"

"They're so dark now."

Cynthia paused, then frowned "Did they call you _Jace?_" another pause and he nodded "That's my name now."

"I like it."

Silence and Jace cleared his throat "I bet you're tired?" she nodded and Cynthia noticed he hadn't smiled once yet. By the angel it was so weird to see. Jace started forwards and she hurried after him until he reached a door, not meeting her eyes as he told her "This is your room. Mine is the one at the end of this side if you need anything. There probably won't be breakfast- Isabelle can't cook."

"Jona- Jace?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to see you. Truly."

He looked like he wanted to say something else to Cynthia's eyes, but instead he just nodded and replied with "The same." Then he turned around and walked down the corridor and vanished inside his room, the door snapping shut behind him.

Cynthia just stood there feeling cold and if it was possible, even more alone.


	7. Chapter 7

Cynthia slept well considering everything that had come to pass. She lay in the unfamiliar bed, staring up at the ceiling with her mind buzzing since seven. Jonathan… no, Jace, he was going to get suspicious sooner or later as to where she'd really been. Cynthia wanted to stay, but knew there was no way in hell she could. She sighed lightly to herself and curled up under the covers, closing her eyes once more-

She just wanted to find that demon boy and go home before she got too attached to Jace once more.

It was a prickle at the back of her neck that woke Cynthia up once more, frowning a little as she opened her eyes, swearing explosively as she sat up.

"Did you _have to do that?!_" she demanded of Jace as he sat at the foot of the bed, no expression at all upon his young face. "I thought last night was a dream" he just muttered "I had to be sure." There was something in his eyes Cynthia noted. It was a mixture of loss, hurt and curiosity. He was hiding the hurt and loss best he could, but she knew him too well to not notice it. "I have to head off soon" she blurted out now, causing Jace to frown "You're running off?"

"Jace, please… I swear I'll visit you. I'm just in the middle of something and I can't stay long."

"Middle of what?"

"I can't say. I'm sorry." She apologized, reaching out to take his hand into her own, but he moved it away at the last moment, nodding "How many years will it be this time?"

Cynthia scowled, resting her hand in her lap. "I had no idea where you were! It was like… you'd died, that day I was taken from you."

_I thought you were dead. Thought… that fire had claimed your life. But no, you're here… and I can't tell you the truth. Not yet at least._

"Did you even look for me?" Jace asked in a mutter, fidgeting with his fingers picking at her covers. Cynthia sighed "Of course I did. Now… can we stop talking about this? We are here and together. Shouldn't that be a cause for celebration?"

There was a pause and Jace nodded once, saying quietly "You're right. I'm sorry, I just… don't know how…" he trailed off and Cynthia giggled, raising a hand and prodding his cheek a few times. "Stop being so weird and give me a hug. Now." Her face turned into a wide grin and Jace rolled his eyes, groaning out "Do I have to? Someone might walk in and see."

"Why is that bothering you? Would you rather get caught with my hand down your boxers?"

His aureate eyes widened at that and Cynthia laughed, her cheeks going red "It was a figure of speech." She leaned forwards and tugged the boy into her arms, closing her eyes against his shoulder, letting out a sigh of contentment-

It was like Heaven.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia swore to Jace that she'd be back as soon as possible, and set off down the New York sidewalk towards the first Downworlder bar she could find. A pair of vampires sent her a shifty look as she walked through the door in her nondescript clothes of a black t-shirt and matching jeans. They could see the Marks on her arms, stark in contrast to her pale skin. Cynthia flashed them both a look as they passed, and the male one, thickset with dark eyes just glared at her.

She didn't feel nervous. Why should she?

Cynthia strolled up to the bar and flashed a charming smile, asking the barman "Have there been any white blonde Shadowhunters in here last night? Specifically one my age and height?"

"Might have."

"Tell me?"

The barman, a werewolf she sensed, smirked and leaned closer until his nose was almost brushing hers "For a price. And I don't mean the kind that jingles in your back pocket."

Cynthia laughed gently at that, raising a hand as if to cup his cheek, but then the entire bar looked around as he literally howled with agony at the silver blade that was now embedded into the oak of the bar, directly through his hand.

"Silver, isn't it? I've always wanted to do that" she smiled sweetly, cocking her head a little "Now… about that Shadowhunter?"

He stayed silent and Cynthia twisted the blade sharply, making him bite his bottom lip in agony, then nod furiously, exploding with "He never gave his name. But yes, white hair and black eyes."

"When did he leave?"

"He hasn't. He's still here. There's a spare room upstairs that he took for the night. We would never let Shadowhunters crash here, but he paid extra."

Cynthia blinked and pulled the blade out, asking calmly while ignoring the stares she was getting "Directions?"

"Through the back here, up the stairs and first door on the left."

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly, nodding to his hand "You might wanna get that looked at." Then she walked around behind the bar and went up the creaky wooden steps until she faced a whitewashed door, not bothering to knock as she opened it, pulling her dagger out ready and slipped inside.

Cynthia didn't know what she was expecting. For Jonathan to jump at her and press a blade to her throat? That was the top one. But no, as she stepped forwards and nudged the bedroom door open with her foot, feeling the hand that was holding the blade drop to her side.

The bedroom wasn't much, a single bed pushed against a wall with the window above it, a wardrobe next to the door and small table next to the bed. With pale blue walls and carpet, it reminded Cynthia of the sky outside.

And there was Jonathan. He was fast asleep under the dark blue covers with his scarred back to her and his grey t-shirt and black leather jacket lying in a heap on the floor next to him. Cynthia also spied a good few bottles lying around there too, and no doubt some had rolled under the bed.

She crossed over and sheathed her dagger, prodding his shoulder. He groaned and rolled over a little, burying his face into the pillow. Cynthia found herself giggling as she realized- he was hung-over. And majorly too by the look and sound of it.

"Come on Piss-Head-" she sniggered out, grabbing his shoulder and rolling him onto his back, yanking the curtains open.

"Fuck off" he just snarled, not bothering to open his eyes, pulling the covers over his head. Cynthia arched a brow and yanked the covers completely off his form, tossing them onto the floor. Jonathan sighed and raised a hand to his forehead, opening his bleary eyes at last as he muttered out "Since when did you get so good at tracking?"

"Because you holed up in the first place you could find. I'm disappointed- I was expecting a challenge."

"Go away."

Cynthia sniggered once more and sat down next to him. "You are so hung-over. It's hilarious. Did you drink the entire bar or-?"

"Near enough." Jonathan sighed, sitting up and raising a hand to his tangled white blonde locks, closing his eyes again. "What time is it?"

"Just gone midday. Now come on, let's get you back to the valley."

Jonathan growled suddenly, letting his eyes snap open "You told me to leave and I did. And now what? You've come to take me back? You silly bitch."

"Jon. You are drunk slash hung-over. Go have a shower and sober up a little, then we'll talk." Cynthia ordered, reaching down and tugging the Morgenstern ring from his finger with a sigh of "Father really isn't happy with you. I'm keeping this. Not having you vanish on me."

"Piss off and go get breakfast." Jonathan ordered, getting to his feet and wandering over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Cynthia found it amusing- hung over Jonathan was hilarious. Swiftly she stole his black leather jacket and pulled it on to hide her Marks, stealing some money from his pocket as she set off.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"_What the hell is this?"_

"_It's a… MacMuffin. Or something. Just try it, it's gorgeous."_

Jonathan was staring at his McDonalds breakfast with an expression that was close to disgust, poking it with a finger. "It looks like demon intestines."

"Oh shut up and eat your food." Cynthia snapped, biting into her own- it was gorgeous. How could he say such things? Jonathan gave in and bit into it, cocking a brow as he found it to his liking.

When Cynthia was finished, she looked to Jonathan who was sat at the table in the kitchen, his hair pale and damp, his t-shirt still a heap in the bedroom. He noticed her gaze and asked after he'd swallowed his last mouthful "I know. I'm hard not to look at."

"You disgust me." Cynthia scoffed, walking over to the bin and tossing her rubbish away. She stared at the reflection from the cooker; at his back. She was used to the scars he had, but the whip marks on his back were something else entirely. Cynthia never asked him how he'd gotten them, but she knew deep down that their father had given them to him.

Valentine could be quite the violent man, even she, the apple of his eye, knew that.

"So. I followed you last night." Jonathan smirked out, tossing the balled up wrapping over his shoulder, making Cynthia think _show off _as it landed neatly inside the bin. But then she realized what he'd said and frowned "What are you-?"

"You were a wreck. It was hilarious. You found out that angel boy was still alive and you just broke down. Seriously, I had to stop myself crying with laughter."

Cynthia felt a rush of anger at that- he _knew _that Jace was alive? That he was here all that time-?

"Shut up." She snapped, her voice laced with anger, and Jonathan knew it.

"If you two didn't have sex last night I'll be-" he started but Cynthia snapped and launched herself at him, causing the chair to topple backwards as she landed on him with her hands around his throat, snarling out "All these years you watched me grieve over him, and you _knew _he was alive?!"

With a growl, Jonathan's hands clamped around her own neck, hissing out "So what if I knew?"

"You could have told me-!" Cynthia yelled into his face, noses almost touching. She wanted to cry from the rage and frustration, but she refused to. Jonathan would laugh in her face if she did that before him.

But he laughed anyway as he tightened his grip around her neck "You would have ran away if you'd known! You would have left us the instant you knew."

Cynthia swallowed hard as his fingers pressed with a bruising pressure against her windpipe, just about managing to choke out "I thought that would have made you happy."

"I actually enjoy having you around." Jonathan told her, releasing a single hand from her throat to pull at her own at his neck, but they didn't budge "You're an annoying pest, but you stave off the boredom."

Cynthia felt her grip loosen the tiniest of fractions at that, but not enough for Jonathan to pull away as he placed his hand back upon her throat, telling her "Now. Let go."

"You first." She spat and Jonathan smirked, leaning up until their noses were touching. "I'm not good with orders."

Cynthia felt almost claustrophobic with the young man pressed to the floor underneath her, there was something about the situation that made her heart race with excitement, and those words Valentine had told her echoed in her mind-

_I want you to make my son think you're in love with him_

It was one of those moments where she could put that plan, that promise and mission of hers into action. Before she could talk herself out of it, Cynthia crossed that last few centimeters and crushed her lips to his own.

He hadn't been expecting it. It was obvious as his body went rigid, midnight eyes widening in utter shock and surprise. Cynthia felt his hands slip from her throat and her own loosen as they trailed down his hard muscled chest, a flutter, tiny really, starting up in her stomach. What the hell were they doing there?

As her own guards were dropped, Jonathan wound a hand into her honey hair for a moment, half-heartedly kissing her back with next to no enthusiasm. Cynthia gasped as they were flipped over, her hands being pinned above her head and a smirking face gazing down at her. "Nice try sweetheart" Jonathan told her quietly, his lips brushing her own as lightly as possible.

Cynthia laughed breathlessly against him, muttering out "It got your hands off my throat. So I'd say it worked."

Jonathan paused at that as he realized, then he was stood up and gone, leaving Cynthia lying upon the floor to roll her eyes. Still, she knew Valentine couldn't complain. She'd kissed his son like he'd basically asked.

But she didn't understand the butterflies that were still fluttering faintly in her stomach. It was nothing she'd felt before.

Cynthia got to her feet, clearing her throat lightly as she shrugged the young mans leather jacket off and draped it over the back of the chair as she stood it up once more. When Jonathan reappeared, he was fully dressed and snagging the jacket and pulling it on, he grabbed Cynthia's wrist, going for the ring that was there when she yanked it away, snapping out "Oh no. I'm keeping a tight hold of this."

As soon as he was ready with his hair still a ragged mess, Cynthia grabbed his arm and twisted the ring upon her finger, leaving New York behind them.


	8. Chapter 8

Cynthia didn't see Jonathan for two days after his little stunt of running away. As soon as they'd materialized, the maid had run for Valentine and he'd appeared not a minuet later with his face white in rage. He'd grabbed his son by the scruff of his neck and literally dragged him out of the room.

But now Jonathan was back, and Cynthia could tell from the way he avoided flexing his back muscles that he had some new lines etched there from that whip.

Cynthia wasn't called into her adopted father's office for three days, and when the maid came up and told her she'd been summoned, she felt her blood run cold. But on the other side, she was glad-

She was going to give him hell about Jace.

As the demon girl walked into the office, she clenched her teeth to stop herself from yelling straight off the mark. But no, she contained herself and seated her form before the wide oak desk. Cynthia ran her finger over the Morgenstern ring still upon her finger, then set Jonathan's that he'd stolen down before him.

"You found Jonathan much faster than I anticipated" was the first thing Valentine said as she sat in silence. He reached forwards and picked up the ring, sliding it onto his finger. As Cynthia went to take her own off to give back, he raised his hand and shook his head "You may keep it. Jonathan will have his own when I deem him responsible enough."

She nodded a little, saying nothing. It didn't go unnoticed as the man cocked a brow "What's on your mind?"

A pause and Cynthia laughed under her breath "Oh I don't know. Maybe the fact that the other Jonathan is alive and well in New York. And you neglected to tell me." Her eyes were burning with hatred and there was nothing but silence for a moment, then Cynthia growled out "Well say something then."

"It was for your own good."

"For my own good-? _Who the fuck do you think you are?! You made me believe my best friend was dead-!_"

Silence fell again and Cynthia had angry tears burning in her dark emerald eyes, glaring at the man as she rose to her feet, pushing the chair back so it landed with a clatter. "You are the only father I've ever had, or at least, can remember. How could you do that to me? Do you not care for me at all?"

Valentine had made no attempt to stop her raging, and as she finished, her chest heaving and tears running down her face, he finally spoke in a calm voice "While you were with him, you never would have been able to achieve your full potential like you have now. I had to split you from him."

"By making me think him _dead?_"

"You would have returned to him somehow if you knew he was alive."

That was true… but…

"You disgust me." Cynthia muttered, turning on her heels and walking straight out-

Fuck it all.

**-LightInYourNightmare-  
**

Cynthia froze as she walked into her bedroom to find Jonathan stood in there with his shirt in his hands, asking her the moment she walked in "Do something for my back would you?"

"Like what?" she asked, really not in the mood. Valentine's words were still ringing inside her head. Jonathan rolled his eyes and stepped forwards, raising his hands to skim up her own, gazing into her eyes "Are you stupid?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes, but crossed over to her wardrobe and pulled it open, grabbing the wide bandage that was at the bottom before telling Jonathan "Arms. Up." Silence, then he obeyed, raising them above his head. Cynthia stepped behind him, swallowing hard as she saw the ragged scars and smears of blood from where one had opened up. "Stay" she ordered, nipping into the bathroom and soaking a towel, returning and putting it to his back where he hissed from the cold and pain.

Cynthia dried his back off swiftly, tossing the bloodied towel aside and picking up the bandage, setting to work on wrapping the bandage tight but not too tight around his midriff.

"There you go" Cynthia told him quietly, patting his back gently. Jonathan lowered his arms and turned to face her, cocking his head a fraction as he flexed his back muscles "Is this the moment I say Thanks?"

"Yes. But don't bother, I know you."

He smirked at that, asking a second later "You kissed me. Why."

Cynthia shrugged and stepped over to her bed, flopping backwards onto it and closing her eyes. "It was just to get you off me. Don't fret, I don't love you."

"Good. You were a terrible kisser."

"Oh? You have experience?" Cynthia challenged, opening an eye to stare at the demon boy as he pulled his shirt back on. He snorted "You were my first kiss."

"You poor dear." She just laughed out mockingly, fluffing the pillow up under her head "See? No one likes you."

Cynthia noticed he was staring at her hand, or more specifically, the ring. He snorted quietly "Daddies little girl. Always huh?"

"No I'm not." She replied coldly and Jonathan chuckled, nodding "Just because you plan on sneaking out tonight to see lover boy?"

"He's not my lover boy. Bloody hell Jon."

"You love angel boy and you kiss me? Ha! Aren't you quite the indecisive one?"

Cynthia got to her feet and slapped him straight across the face before he could stop her, expression furious "I do not love Jace. And you? Urgh. God no."

There was a glint in his eyes that Cynthia didn't like, and he sniggered out "I'll tell Father that you're sneaking out tonight-"

"You_ bastard-!_"

"Unless you kiss me again." He finished smugly and Cynthia froze, unable to take it in. "You want me to… kiss you again? Are you actually insane?"

"Nah. I just want to see how attached to angel boy you really are. Because believe me, I will check tonight, and all the nights afterwards to make sure you've not sneaked out. Come on, pucker up." He was full on smirking by now and Cynthia was disgusted. "I'm not kissing you."

"Well then, I think Father is about to have a nice little visit. Can you imagine his face when I tell him you know about angel boy being alive?"

She laughed now, placing a hand over her heart. "He knows that! And oh, guess what? Your leverage just went through the window." Cynthia's eyes went cold. "Get out. Now."

"Make me." Jonathan breathed, cocking his head a fraction, totally unperturbed by the change in dynamics. "Come on. Kiss me again and I won't go to Father and tell him that you'll sneak out."

"I don't make deals with demons."

"Strange, seeing as you are one also." He retorted, snagging Cynthia's wrists with a devilish smirk upon his face. He slid off the Morgenstern ring and slipped it into his pocket "Think I'll keep this safe for now, unless you change your mind."

"Oh for fucks sake. Kiss _me_ then. If that's how you get your kicks."

"Careful Cynthy, your affection for me is showing. Not going soft are you?"

Cynthia clenched her jaw and twisted her fingers so that they once more were wrapped around his neck. He made no attempt to stop her. She growled and ended up letting him go, snapping out "Fine. Keep my ring then or whatever. It doesn't matter to me if I go back to New York or not. Yes, once upon a time I loved him, but now? We've changed too much. I don't _want _to fall in love with him at the moment. He doesn't know the truth, but I do."

"Is this going somewhere? Bored."

Cynthia made a disgusted sound, then turned away, snapping out "You better be gone by the time I turn around, or I'll break your nose. Mark my words."

She counted to ten, then turned. He was gone.

**-LightInYourNightmare-  
**

Cynthia sighed heavily as she leaned over the railing, staring into the steely water below. Why was everything so messed up?

"_You've neglected to tell me your progress with Jonathan."_

She didn't jolt from surprise as the man spoke up next to her. He seemed to have appeared from nowhere. Cynthia glanced around to her adoptive father and just told him "I kissed him."

Valentine paused at that, then asked in a leveled tone "His reaction?"

"I thought he was going to break my nose or something. Our situation and your plans, it's impossible. He is too suspicious for something like this."

He nodded "On this occasion Cynthia, I think you're right. You can abandon the whole idea."

"But now he keeps trying to get me to kiss him. He doesn't care for me, but yet he asks." There was something in her tone that made Valentine look down, the breeze from the chilly morning water ruffling his moonlight colored hair. He'd taken Cynthia out on his monster of a boat along the river, its glamour hiding it from mundane eyes. She was a calming presence to be in, nothing like his sons which resembled chaos.

"Your tone, it says everything."

Cynthia frowned "Excuse me?"

The elder man laughed lightly, saying under his breath "You forget Cynthia, that I was once a man in love."

"What are you insinuating?"

"That you have affections for my son."

Cynthia froze up, her eyes widening. But then she burst out laughing, shaking her head incessantly. "I do not love Jonathan."

"Oh but you have feelings for him when you're both not trying to kill the other."

She snorted "Shouldn't you be… preventing this or something? You did after all teach Jona- Jace that love was a weakness." There was silence and Valentine nodded a little, looking from the young woman to the steely waters of the river. "Jonathan's mother, Jocelyn. I loved her so very much. You can look at me with disbelief all you want Cynthia, but it's true. Even now, sometimes, I wish… she'd return to me."

Cynthia wondered just why he was telling her such things, which led her to asking quietly "Why are you telling me these things?"

"Because you, unlike Jonathan, can understand the loss of someone you love."

"Where is Jonathan's mother now?"

"Who knows? She stole the Mortal Cup from me and ran. But I'm not worried. Our paths will cross again in the future, that I'm sure of."

"Would you kiss her or kill her if you met again?"

His laugh was dark "That's enough talk on that subject."

Cynthia laughed too, tightening her hands around the railing, the coldness biting into her skin. "So why am I out here with you? Not for a pleasant chat on your ex wife I'm guessing?"

He sighed and closed his eyes lightly, telling her, "let me show you who you are. Who you were destined to be."

Cynthia said nothing to that. She didn't know what she _could _say.

Valentine glanced down and spied her finger minus its ring. "Where is your ring?" she looked down and muttered out "Jonathan stole it. Attempting to blackmail me on things you already know of."

"He's ruthless in getting what he wants, I'll give him that." Valentine noted in amusement, but then his tone sharpened. "He's not allowed that ring. Not yet."

Cynthia rolled her eyes "He's jealous isn't he?"

"Probably. It doesn't concern me, so it shouldn't concern you."

There was silence and Cynthia blurted out "I want to go and visit Jace again." There was stony silence in which she didn't dare look up at the figure next to her, knowing he would be furious. But then he said something that shocked her to the core

"Once a month. That is all."

Cynthia looked up at that, her eyes widening "You are… letting me-?"

"You are exceptionally bright and clever, Cynthia. I trust you. More than Jonathan. You are not reckless like him, and you understand the consequences. Also, I'm not stupid. If I said No, you would just use that ring and go to New York when you retire to bed."

Cynthia was frozen at that. _How could he know so much? Or suspect it?_

"Don't look so shocked Cynthia. It was obvious." Valentine told her crisply, stepping back from the railing. "There is just one condition. If you break it, you lose my trust forever."

"What condition?"

"You fall in love with Jonathan, you will never see him again."

Cynthia frowned lightly in confusement- did he mean his son? What the-? But then she understood. _Jace. She wasn't allowed to fall for Jace._

"I don't intend to." She retorted hastily, causing Valentine to nod. "Excellent. Can't have you in love with two boys can we now?" he turned away and strolled back along the deck, leaving Cynthia almost frozen to the spot.

It scared her how much he knew. Or how much they thought alike.

* * *

**Note: **Yes, this is before Jace meets Clary. ^-^ reviews much loved thanks x


	9. Chapter 9

Winter that year in the valley was harsh and unforgiving. More than once, Cynthia resorted to sitting before the fire in the living room and spending the night there. Icicles hung from outside her window and snow lay thick upon the ground, making it next to impossible to go outside from the doors being blocked up.

Cynthia never told Jace that her last visit was on her eighteenth birthday. She wanted no fuss, to forget that she was getting older by the passing day. But then, he'd recently turned seventeen as well.

And she never fell in love with him. Sure, she adored him, but it never went further than that. She wouldn't allow it to. If there was a risk of never being able to see him again, she wouldn't risk it. Not after getting her best friend back so soon.

"_Stop poking me with your damn toe Jace."_

"_Make me."_

Cynthia scoffed as she turned around, letting her eyes narrow playfully. "I will cut it off." there was a snigger and Jace lay back on the bed, closing his eyes "I'd kick you in the face."

"And ruin my gorgeous looks?"

"What gorgeous looks?"

Cynthia slapped his leg, getting pushed off the bottom of the bed with a foot to her side.

They were still eight years old at times, the way they acted. And Cynthia certainly had no regrets. It was nice being able to mess around and be an idiot for a few hours with someone.

"I will tie you up and braid your hair back Jace, so help me." She muttered under her breath, climbing to her feet and folding her arms, an eyebrow rising. Jace was smirking broadly up at her as he sat up "It's almost six. You staying for dinner?"

Cynthia sighed, her expression sad as the boy stood up to face her. She shook her head "I can't."

"I swear Izzy didn't make it."

"I believe you. I just have to be home a little earlier. Don't wanna miss my Portal, do I?" Cynthia pouted, taking Jace's hands into her own and swinging them a little "My aunt would never let me come again, or pay for me to come here."

_God I hate the lies _Cynthia just thought as she finished. Jace rolled his eyes and groaned, pulling his hands from her own "Fine. Fine. See you next month then." He was trying to not look bothered by it, but Cynthia knew better.

"See you next month Misery." She just told him, reaching up and poking the tip of his nose. Jace looked skeptical. "I remember last month."

Cynthia groaned, rolling her eyes "Don't remind me."

"You found out I was _parabatai _with Alec and stormed off. Ring a bell?"

She ignored his words "I'll see you next month."

"Wait-" Jace said hastily, catching her hand as she went to leave "I just want you to know we couldn't have been _parabatai _anyway. Because I-"

Cynthia scowled at that, yanking her hand away. "Thank you Jace. This visit was lovely. See you soon."

"Just let me finish." Jace snapped and Cynthia waved a hand, utterly ignoring him as she stormed out, saying a hurried Goodbye to Isabelle as she passed her in the hall, causing the girl to spin round on the balls of her feet, a goodbye of her own stopping dead in her throat.

Cynthia hurried down the sidewalk, glancing around to make sure no one was looking and dipping her hand into her pocket, pulling out her ring that she'd stolen from Jonathan as he'd slept the night he'd taken it. She twisted it and vanished.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia growled to herself as she shrugged off her thick warm coat, hanging it up, ignoring the white haired boy sat upon the sofa with a book in his hand. He hadn't even looked up, but he did say in a tone that suggested she'd just walked into the room "Snogged him yet?"

"Fuck off Jonathan." She snapped back, kicking off her boots and throwing one at him that he batted away with his book.

Cynthia was thankful that Valentine had allowed her to abandon the whole plan of attempting to seduce Jonathan. Six months had passed since then, six times she had visited Jace.

And she made a habit of avoiding Jonathan wherever possible, which wasn't difficult, for each of their purposes seemed to be different to the others. Cynthia ignored the feelings that rose up inside her whenever she saw Jonathan, met his midnight eyes or sparred with him. _No _she just told herself repeatedly _You are not allowed to fall in love with a demon boy. _

Cynthia just swore to herself the day after Valentine had made it clear he wouldn't let her fall for Jace that she wouldn't love either of them. So silently, she suppressed any attraction to either boy, trying to think of Jace as just an old friend, and Jonathan as her partner in battle.

More than once, Cynthia had considered asking Jonathan if he wanted to be _parabatai. _But she kept talking herself out of it, because there was one little problem- you couldn't love your fighting partner. At first she had thought it perfect. She couldn't love him if they did that anyway. But then she talked herself out of it… and Jonathan turned eighteen.

Cynthia kicked herself internally; it was too late. They were too old for it.

But then, would she really have wanted to be linked to him? No. No way in hell.

She had no doubts though that Jonathan would have said Yes. With or without those twin runes that linked them, they were already a pair of warriors that fought well together.

It was just one great big mess inside Cynthia's head.

"Where is Father?" she asked the demon boy in a grumpy voice. He turned a page over and just went "Headquarters."

"You mean New York?"

"Where else, idiot? That Blackwell Island."

Cynthia snorted and stared down at him "I'm not an idiot."

"Also, he has a message for you."

She blinked "What is it?"

"Say 'please.'"

"Go fall on a seraph blade."

Jonathan chuckled and closed his book, glancing up at her "Get your coat back on. He wants us both over there." He tossed his book aside and got to his feet, stepping over to the hallway and grabbing his long black coat, tossing Cynthia her own back. She caught it with an exasperated sigh "Great. Back into the cold."

"Whiny." Jonathan just said as he pulled his own on, and Cynthia noticed something

"Did you steal Father's ring again?"

Jonathan glanced down and chuckled lightly, holding his hand up so the Morgenstern ring caught the weak sunlight filtering through the windows. "He gave me it this morning" he said, almost smugly, rubbing it with a finger to make it shine.

"By the end of the week, he'll have taken it back." Cynthia sniggered, walking over to face Jonathan. He was taller than her by an inch or two, the same height when she had high heels on. His pale hair was damp too she noticed. Maybe he'd been outside where the snow was falling thickly. "Now, are you getting us there or am I?"

A smirk twitched onto Jonathan's face and Cynthia didn't react as he laced his fingers with her own, saying "You can." She said nothing, but she raised her hand and twisted the ring upon her finger, vanishing once more.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia had never liked visiting what Valentine called his Circles headquarters. It was big and stuffy to her, something she didn't like.

The man himself was stood in the main room at the top floor, staring out of the window at the far end of the room. "Ah, Jonathan, Cynthia. At last." He turned to the pair and Cynthia smiled at her adoptive father. "Good afternoon Father."

Jonathan rolled his eyes- daddies girl.

Valentine didn't look at his son as he said "Jonathan, go down and ask about where dinner is."

The demon boy blinked, as if he wanted to ask if he was a servant now, but left without a word. A pause later and Valentine added "Take a seat Cynthia."

She shrugged her coat and hung it on the back of her chair, taking a seat on Valentines right as he took the seat at the head of the table. "You look tired" she noted and he sighed lightly, nodding "I'm exhausted."

"Surely you can take a day off and rest? No one is invincible. Not me, not Jonathan, and not you."

Valentine just gazed at her at that. He leaned forwards a little and shook his head a fraction "If only you were born a Morgenstern."

"Aren't I already your daughter?"

"Yes you are. You have no Morgenstern blood, but that changes nothing. You are my daughter, Cynthia, and I am proud to call you that."

Cynthia paused "What about Jonathan?"

Valentine drew a wineglass towards him before answering with "Jonathan is my son."

She snorted quietly and folded her arms, leaning backwards in her seat "You are ashamed of him. Because of what he is. I'm not an idiot."

At her words, Valentine narrowed his eyes a tiny fraction "Hold your tongue, Cynthia."

"Why? I know I'm right." Cynthia said stiffly. But before the man could answer, Jonathan returned with "They're bringing it up right now."

"Good. Sit down."

Jonathan took a seat next to Cynthia who still hadn't looked at him. He pulled a glass towards him along with the decanter and poured some wine into it. There was utter silence until dinner was bought up and Jonathan said in amusement as he picked up his fork "Isn't this nice? A family meal altogether."

"Shut up and eat." Cynthia said pleasantly, raising her own cutlery and cutting into a chicken breast smothered in gravy.

Silence fell once more but for the sound of clinking cutlery. Cynthia wondered just why Valentine wanted them to have dinner altogether like this. It wasn't usual for him to do this. She usually sat alone in the dining room, occasionally with Valentine if he was home. Jonathan ate in his room or somewhere else.

Cynthia knew Jonathan would attempt something to disrupt the meal, but she certainly wasn't expecting him to let his hand wander up the inside of her thighs under the table. In a purely reflexive action, she rammed her knife down into his hand that lay upon the table.

Jonathan let out a yell, hand immediately leaving her thigh and yanked the knife from his hand with a long string of curses. Cynthia snarled at the boy, getting to her feet "You dare grope me under the damn table?!"

"I wasn't groping! Did you have to _stab _me?!"

Cynthia was about to yell once more when the man at the head of the table stood up, eyes blazing. All of his usual coolness and patience was gone as he growled out "Both of you, shut _up. _I have the most vexing headache and _I cannot think straight with you two bickering! Again-! Get out of my sight!_"

They both fell silent at that, Cynthia for one was surprised; he never went off on one like that. She knew he had a headache, but it must have been a killer one to make him go uncharacteristically angry at them. He was never, ever one for ranting. But he didn't wait for them to leave as he got to his feet, shoving the chair roughly backwards and walking out of the room with his dinner untouched.

Jonathan growled to himself as he pulled out his stele and drew a rune over his bleeding hand, sending Cynthia a truly filthy look. She said nothing but got up herself and left, her own head ringing.

It was as she left that she realized just how fast she'd gotten angry. It was in a snap, a second instinct that had come naturally.

And that wasn't like her at all.


	10. Chapter 10

That night, Cynthia spent it before the fire once more, curled up with pillows under her head and a book in her hands, using the light from the flames to read.

Cynthia had a love of mundane books, always had. Her newest find was a trio of books named The Hunger Games. And she loved them.

She snuggled more into her thick pillows, pulling the duvet around her. Valentine would probably have something to say about it if he saw her, but she always woke early and returned to her room before someone did see her.

It was just gone midnight when the footsteps on the stairs sounded and Cynthia was dozing lightly with the words upon the page blurring as tiredness washed over her. She felt like she hadn't eaten in days and her head hurt.

The footsteps stopped as they reached her form and she rolled onto her back, frowning up at the figure. She thought it was an angel for a start, for he seemed to be in all white, even his hair. Because of this, her sluggish and sleepy mind allowed herself to be picked up into strong but lean arms.

"It's warmer downstairs" Cynthia complained, burying her face into his chest and winding a hand into his shirt. He walked them upstairs and into a room that she recognized as her own.

"Tough." Was the only answer she got as she was dumped onto her bed. Cynthia gazed up at the angel, half recognizing him to be Jonathan. He wasn't an angel, he was a demon. He'd never be pure and good. Always dark and bad. Cynthia wondered now just why she was falling, no, fallen in love with him. She should have stayed with Jace, or been sent away to New York with him. That way, she could have fallen in love with the safe one, the choice that would have been so much better for her. But she'd always loved danger.

Maybe that was why she loved that demon boy.

She just gazed up at him as he returned with her duvet and pillows, shoving them under her head. Not roughly, but not gently either. Cynthia muttered out "Is your hand better?"

A pause and he replied with "its fine."

"Good." Cynthia sighed, wondering why he was being… kind? It wasn't like him. And not to her. Jonathan raised a hand to her forehead, going "hmm, you have a fever." She batted his hand away with a scowl "I am fine Jonathan."

"Says the girl burning up."

"Why do you care if I'm ill or not?" she muttered, burying her face into the pillow with a sigh. The bed went down a little as he sat down next to her, raising a hand to brush her hair back. Cynthia didn't push him away but was content to let him stroke her hair back repeatedly. The action was almost soothing.

Cynthia raised a hand to her head as the pain and pressure built up, gasping out with "I've not had this since I was maybe eleven."

"Had what?"

"Your father. He gave me demon blood for so many years and it made me sick."

Jonathan snorted "But he doesn't give it to you anymore. So why is this springing up now?"

"I don't know." She breathed out, a shiver wracking her body. She felt cold, but then so hot. "Can you… hold me Jon?" Cynthia found herself asking with a whimper that was so unlike her. But she'd never felt so… human before. It took her by surprise, and Jonathan too as he blinked in shock. There was a long pause and no other words were said as the demon boy climbed into the bed behind her and pulled her into his arms, burying his face into the back of her honey blonde hair without hesitation and closing his eyes.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia couldn't even get out of bed the next day she was that ill.

She lay in bed with her breathing ragged and wild.

And then the nightmares started. First it was of Valentine forcing her to drink more of that demon blood, telling her that she wasn't ready yet. She choked on the black blood that tasted as bitter as poison, swallowing it and her insides burned as if she had drunk acid.

And then were the ones about Jonathan.

He lay in bed with her, stroking her hair back like the night before. But then his lips traveled up the side of her neck, his hands skimming her sides. Then those same hands wrapped around her neck, choking the air and life from her. When she was almost dead, her last few gasping breaths, he leaned down and pressed the softest, most sweetest of kisses to her lips.

And then she'd died.

Valentine had visited a good few times, trying to figure out what was wrong with the young woman. He'd not given her any demonic ichor for years, but here she was, acting as if she'd just taken some.

Cynthia slipped in and out of consciousness for four days, noticing every single time that she did, Jonathan was either stood or sat watching over.

Valentine paused for a moment before pushing the needle into Cynthia's arm while Jonathan watched, asking a moment later "what's that?"

"Diluted demon blood." Was the reply.

"How is that going to help her? She's on the verge of delirious." Jonathan frowned, folding his arms and watching intently. Valentine said nothing as he took the girls pulse, finding it a little faster than before. That was a good sign.

"I have a theory…" Valentine muttered, raising a hand and stroking the girls' damp honey blonde hair back. Jonathan waited for him to say what it was, elaborate, but he never did. The demon boy didn't press, but he watched Cynthia's breathing return to normal and Valentine straightened up, simply saying "Stay here until she wakes up. The moment she does, I want to know."

Jonathan nodded, sitting down on the chair next to her without a word of complaint.

It was only half an hour later that Cynthia came around, her eyes fluttering open and Jonathan looked up from his seat, going "back with us?"

"I think so." She muttered, sitting up and raising a hand to her forehead, letting out a long breath before asking "that was horrible. What… what happened?"

"I've no idea." Jonathan just went, getting to his feet and gazing down at her. Cynthia lowered her hand slowly and frowned "How long was I out?"

"Four, almost five days."

"You didn't have to stay with me the entire time."

Jonathan rolled his eyes "I was ordered to stay. And now I have to tell Father you're awake." He went to leave but Cynthia caught his hand, frowning a little as she tightened her grip "Don't be like this Jon."

The demon boy chuckled at that, pulling his hand from her own with a comment of "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cynthia stared. Truly stared. Her mind was still a little fuzzy, but it was clearer than it had been in ages. "I love you Jonathan" she blurted out before she could stop herself, feeling her heart skip a beat. She watched for a reaction from him. Maybe anger, because this _was _Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern after all. Saying those four words so suddenly, declaring her love that she wasn't sure of… it was dangerous.

"The fever's still talking." Jonathan just said and Cynthia noticed his tone was hardened, like he didn't know how to take her words. She shook her head "My mind is clear."

Jonathan took a seat on the bed next to her and just went "You were calling my name a good few times, rolling over and over. Do you remember?"

Cynthia was taken aback by that, shaking her head. "I don't."

"Well you did. Gave me a headache most of the time. You really know how to-"

"Jonathan."

"-annoy me. But then I stayed. Something you don't deserve. Oh, and missed-

"_Jonathan."_

"-training for you. Have you any idea-" Jonathan carried on, causing Cynthia to scoff quietly and lean forwards before her newfound confidence deserted her, pressing her lips to his own to silence him. It only lasted maybe five seconds, but it was enough as Cynthia pulled away, gazing up into his eyes.

It made her feel numb, what she saw; Cynthia knew that if he'd been Jace, there would have been emotion of some sort. Maybe he'd have kissed her back. But in Jonathan's eyes… there was nothing. His eyes were still the same midnight color and his face was blank. It was like staring at some priceless _chiaroscuro _painting with the way his face seemed all shadows with splashes of light.

She raised a hand as if to set it to his cheek, but let it drop at the last moment. At long last, he seemed to come back to life as he got to his feet, simply saying "Father wanted to know when you were awake." And without another word or glance, the demon boy walked out of her bedroom.

Cynthia sighed and closed her eyes, lying back down with the pillow under her head. Great. Just great. She pulled herself up and walked to the bathroom, leaving the door wide open and groaning a little as she set her hands on the porcelain sink where a silver framed mirror hung over it. Cynthia stared at her reflection- golden hair an utter birds nest from where she'd tangled it, cheeks flushed with color from her kiss with Jonathan and from the fever. But then she saw her eyes… and felt them widen in shock.

The emerald green that had darkened as she had gotten older was gone. Not a trace of green left as she stared into her now charcoal eyes with a feeling of amazement, horror and confusement springing up. _You look like a Morgenstern _was the first thing that came into mind as she blinked, wondering why Jonathan hadn't mentioned them when they were talking.

But then a new thought entered Cynthia's mind. One that worried her. One that scared her.

_Maybe… I'm turning into Jonathan?_

A cold shiver went down her spine at that thought, letting her new midnight eyes stare at the reflection of the man stood in the doorway behind her with his face impassable, staring at her eyes in the mirror. Valentine. Cynthia wasn't an idiot; she knew that look. It was rare on his face, but she'd seen it a good few times. It was one of shock, surprise.

Maybe his presumed failed experiment had worked after all.


	11. Chapter 11

The snow had stopped the next day, and Cynthia braved the cold to go for a walk.

She walked all day until she reached Lake Lyn, staring over it in silence. For such dangerous waters, it did look beautiful iced over and covered in snow. The snowcapped mountains in the distance seemed to glitter almost. Alicante wasn't far away and Cynthia found her feet leading her towards the city.

Brocelind Plain was soon behind her as she carried on, staring at the snow capped buildings up ahead, confused- she couldn't be at the city just yet. _Oh _she realized _it was the mausoleums. _

It was eerie almost as she walked through the village of the dead it felt like. Shadowhunter family names etched into marble glared at her.

Cynthia stopped at the sight of the Morgenstern one, frowning a little. She wanted to go in and look, but something made her stop dead. Did she really want to see Valentines and maybe even Jonathan's names written there? They weren't dead. But no one else knew that.

She ploughed through the snow once more, looking for a name in particular. One that scared her much, much more than the Morgenstern tomb could. And then she found it.

_Darkstone _

Cynthia stood before the gaping entrance with her feet almost stuck to the floor in fear. Did she really want to go in there and read her parent's names?

She stepped forwards into the place, swallowing hard as she did. A cold, cruel breeze blew through, raising the hairs at the back of her neck.

But as she walked through the names dating back so many hundreds of years, then the most recent ones, she frowned in confusion- why were her parents names not there? Did no one even notice their deaths-?

Cynthia swallowed hard as she saw her own name there. The most recent. Cynthia Darkstone. Age four it had been put down.

_But I'm not dead _she laughed internally. _My parents are the ones who are dead, and their names aren't even put up here._

Cynthia suddenly felt very cold and miserable, thinking about the parents she once had. She could hardly remember them. Her mother she was sure had her honey blonde hair, but that was it. Nothing else.

With a sigh, she turned away.

There was no place for the living in a city of dead.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Jonathan had been avoiding Cynthia, she could tell. Whether she had offended him or he just plain hated her now, she had no idea.

But that all didn't matter a week later when she started to get ill again, and Valentine gave her a vial of black liquid.

"What is this?" she asked as she opened it, looking dubious. "Drink it and I'll tell you" was his only answer.

Cynthia paused before knocking it back and coughing at the bitter taste. "Okay. Tell me." She demanded afterwards.

Valentine paused before simply saying "Diluted demon blood."

She blinked in surprise, feeling faintly sick "What? Why do I need that? Why- why did you give me that?"

"Because you need it."

"I- I don't understand-?"

Valentine took the little vial from her, turning it in his fingers "I gave you demon blood as a child, you know this. I genuinely thought that you had escaped the undesirable aftereffects. But now I think otherwise."

Cynthia nodded slowly "My eyes. Is that one?"

"Extremely unusual, but yes." A pause. "There may be other effects. Such as, your behavior. Your abilities… your health."

"Am I turning into something like Jonathan?" Cynthia asked now, voice hard almost. There was silence and the man nodded "I can't say for certain, but I think so. Already your anger has risen, haven't you noticed?"

Cynthia snarled and balled her hands into fists by her sides "What are you talking about?! No it hasn't!"

Valentine cocked a brow and Cynthia realized in an instant what he'd meant, her anger ebbing away. "Oh." She just went in a quiet voice, staring down at the floor with her heart feeling heavy- she didn't want to be some monster. Well, be like Jonathan.

A hand under her chin tilted her face up where she stared morosely into her adopted father's eyes as he said, letting her go "You are unique, Cynthia. Truly one of a kind, like my Jonathan. Do not feel so bad like you don't belong. Your place is by my side, and by Jonathan's. You know that yes?"

"Of course I do." She muttered out and Valentine clapped her on the shoulder "Excellent. Now, I want to show you something. Or should I say, someone."

Cynthia blinked in confusement and the man offered her his arm that she took, wondering just where he was taking her.

As soon as they materialized, Valentine strode forwards and Cynthia hastily shadowed his footsteps, following him down the corridor until he stopped by a door that she knew was a simple bedroom. She'd slept in there herself when she was younger and tired from training downstairs in the weapons gallery.

But as Valentine pushed the door open, she realized it wasn't unoccupied anymore. There was a woman lying there as if fast asleep and as the man took a step inside, walking over to her and checking her pulse for a moment before letting her arm fall to her side once more.

"Who is she?"

"Jocelyn." He simply said, stepping back from the woman. Cynthia blinked in surprise, a frown furrowing her brows and she asked curiously. "Your wife?"

"Ex wife. And yes, this is her."

Cynthia shook her head a little. "How long has she been here? I mean… I never recall you mentioning anything about her. If anything, you've been looking for her."

"And I found her" his smile was almost dark.

"Why did you knock her o-?" Cynthia started, but then realized, asking almost excitedly "did she have the Mortal Cup? Do you have it now?"

His tone was annoyed as he replied with "No. She did this to herself before I could get it out of her. No matter what I try, no matter what method or idea I have in mind, she just won't wake up. Becoming quite the nuisance."

"Then… where is the Cup?"

"She hid it well. Too well." He sounded cold, annoyed. Before Cynthia could ask anything else, he spoke once more, voice much lighter, thoughtful almost. "Do you know why I tell you such things, Cynthia? Or ever wonder?"

She nodded a little. "I have always wondered why you told me such things, but not your son."

"You remind me of Jocelyn when we were young." Valentine explained, walking over to the girl and gazing down at her. "She had a heart of fire, just like you. It's one of the many qualities about her that I loved so much. She was the only one I felt I could truly talk to about anything. My doubts, worries. Everything and anything because I loved and trusted her."

"And yet you still poisoned her and turned her away." Cynthia couldn't help saying, arching a brow sharply. "Like you poisoned me."

His reaction surprised Cynthia- he laughed a few times before saying. "But there is one difference, Cynthia; you are not scared of me. Not once have you held your tongue, always speaking your mind. I never treated you like Jonathan when you were younger because you reminded me so much of Jocelyn; and I knew that because you were so alike at times, you would leave if I did. I've learnt from my mistakes Cynthia, and don't intend to repeat them."

Cynthia had no idea just how she was similar to the flame headed woman lying before her with her eyes closed, and she didn't want to know really. At the back of her head, she suddenly understood just why Valentine had been stressed it seemed for the past week or so. It must have been around the time that he'd finally found his ex wife and bought her here.

"Does Jonathan know?" Cynthia asked now, nodding to the woman. Valentine nodded "He does. But refuses each time I ask if he wants to see his mother. He says that why should he want to see the woman that abandoned him?" he said no more on the matter. There was silence and Valentine just said "Years of planning, and the wheels of change are starting to roll, Cynthia. I'm asking you this only once; are you with me?"

Cynthia didn't even have to think about it as she nodded, saying in a strong voice "Always."

He smiled in satisfaction and nodded, clapping her on the shoulder before saying "You can head back home. You're done for the day."

Cynthia nodded a little and took a step back, casting a curious glance at the man as he pulled up a chair next to the woman. She raised a hand and twisted her ring, leaving in a flash.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Jonathan was in the training room, she could hear the crashes of metal. From the violence of hits, he was angry about something. She paused for a moment before walking towards the training room, the crashes growing louder with every single step.

Cynthia peered through the crack in the slightly open door at Jonathan as he threw a long blade that embedded itself into the wall opposite. He was panting heavily, white blonde hair plastered to his head with sweat. The black vest he was wearing was clinging to his back too. As he threw the last of the broadswords lying upon the floor, he just said under his breath, loud enough for Cynthia to hear "I know you're there. Come to watch the show?"

A sigh later and she pushed the door wide, asking "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." The demon boy said coldly, walking over to the wall where Cynthia realized with a jolt every single piece of weaponry that was in that room was embedded there. From his Morgenstern blade to the smallest dagger, they were all there, quivering as if a light breeze was blowing through.

"Jonath-" Cynthia started but he more or less exploded, yelling at her with a black fury in his eyes "Go _away _Cynthia! Why won't you take the hint and leave?! You stupid, dumb little blonde _bitch._"

Cynthia arched a brow at that "Temper temper, Jonathan." Before she could react, Jonathan was at the wall, yanking his Morgenstern blade from it and Cynthia had to throw herself to the floor to avoid having her arm sliced off. "Jon-!" she snarled, ducking another swing and yanking the dagger from her boot, catching the boys wrist with a well placed blow and caused him to drop it, blood pooling in his palm as Cynthia forced him to the floor, pinning him down with his hands above his head.

"Calm… it." She panted out- the effort it was taking to hold him down was astronomical. When did he get so strong? Cynthia held on until he calmed down enough to say in a dull, emotionless voice "You're stronger than you look Cyn."

"I have to be with you pulling stunts like this." She breathed out, letting his hands go when she deemed him calm enough. "What are we going to do with you, hmm?" Cynthia asked softly, raising her hands and taking his face into them. She expected him to jolt away, but he didn't. Instead, he gazed up at her with midnight eyes impassable, saying as the pad of her thumb brushed across his bottom lip "I bet you're loving this. Making me look weak and easy to defeat."

"I hardly call having to cut your wrist up in an act of self defense as making you look weak." Cynthia laughed out weakly, glancing at his bleeding wrist with a frown. "Doesn't that hurt?"

"A bit. You only caught me a little. Nice aiming, by the way." He said grudgingly, cocking his head a little as he raised his uninjured hand and brushed a stray strand of hair from the girls' dark eyes. "I'm at your mercy Cynthia" Jonathan noted in amusement. "Do with me what you wish."

Cynthia scoffed at that, knowing she should be angry for him trying to kill her… but that was nothing new with the pair of them. So why should she? The girl didn't move and Jonathan snorted quietly "And at the last moment, you bottle it. How brave are you hmm?" Cynthia rolled her eyes, about to retort back when he flipped them over, a dark, playful grin about his face. "Lucky for you, I'm not a coward." Without even a second's hesitation, he leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to her lips.

Cynthia had thought that Jonathan was angry with her loving him and telling him that, that he didn't want anything to do with her. As she twined her arms around his neck, burying a hand into his white gold locks, she realized she was wrong. But then, her gut instincts were never wrong and she pulled away sharply, flipping them back over with his hands above his head once more.

"Nice try." She laughed breathlessly, sat atop his hips with her lips almost touching his own. Jonathan chuckled and shook his head "Don't you believe that I want you?"

"No, I don't." Cynthia smiled sweetly, letting his hands go and getting to her feet, realizing her cheeks were a dark red as she walked towards the door. Damn him. Jonathan got to his feet and just called after her "Just so you know- I think you're utterly gorgeous."

"Now you're just sweet talking." She laughed out, stopping dead, rolling her eyes up at the ceiling.

"Oh but it's working. Now, shut up and get over here right now. You owe me a kiss back."

Cynthia turned at his words, tutting out "it wouldn't hurt to throw some manners in there, hmm?"

"I did. I said 'now.'" Jonathan shrugged and Cynthia smirked broadly "you want to kiss me, you come over here."

"I'm not moving."

"Well neither am I." Cynthia just said, folding her arms and avoiding Jonathan's eyes and his knowing, almost arrogant smile. A few minuets later, as Jonathan predicted, Cynthia cracked first and groaned, half running over and crashing her lips to his own, forcing his back flat to the wall as he kissed her with a hungry passion back. Cynthia let her hands go to the hem of his vest, tugging it up over his head and dropping it onto the floor, running a hand up his hard stomach with soft, precise touches. Jonathan raised a hand and took hold of her hip, hitching her up onto his own while Cynthia assaulted his lips with her heated own, heart racing against her chest as a narrow strip of stomach from her rucked up shirt pressed against his own, a shiver of something, almost longing, shooting down her spine.

"I hate you so much" Cynthia hissed against his lips, pressing her stomach more to his bare lean own, ignoring the butterflies that only came out to play in her stomach whenever Jonathan was near. Jonathan laughed breathlessly against her lips at that "I hate you too."

"Hate me so much that you're kissing me?"

"Correct Cynthy." A pause and Jonathan switched them in a flash, pinning her arms down by her sides as his lips went to a spot under her ear, making her close her eyes and groan softly in contentment as they moved down to under her chin, muttering out "No more Jon." When he didn't stop, his hands letting her own go and traveling to the hem of her t-shirt, Cynthia put her foot down and pushed him away, feet hitting the floor.

His white blonde hair was wild and his usually pale face seemed flushed with color the same as hers. Jonathan chuckled and leaned down, picking up his vest. Cynthia had never noticed just how the Marks seemed so dark against his light skin. But they looked beautiful. There was a perfect soundless rune near his left collarbone and she found herself raising a finger, tracing its outline with a finger, his skin hot to the touch.

"You should visit your mother at least once Jonathan" she told him softly and the demon boy raised a hand as her own went to rest over his heart, pressing her palm to it to feel the rapid beat against her, stronger than anyone's else she had ever felt. Jonathan lay his hand atop her own as it rested there, leaning forwards to say quietly, defiantly "Never."

And with that, he took a step back and turned away, not looking back once as he strolled out of the room, leaving Cynthia stood there with her eyes following him.

There wasn't any going back now.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days later and Cynthia was on the excited side as the day she could see Jace again came around. Yes, she'd left angry the previous time, but she missed him. It was hard to be angry with someone you cared so very deeply for.

With a bubble of excitement in the pit of her stomach, she got changed and did her hair. Jonathan was out back practicing his archery and ignored her.

Cynthia was still coming to term with it; were they in a relationship? Was that even… possible?

Yes. They were. No matter how impossible it seemed.

Shoving all thoughts away, she twisted the ring upon her finger and vanished.

It was later than she usually arrived, the sun just about set. Cynthia strolled up the sidewalk with the hem of her coat fluttering until she reached the Institute, arching a brow as she found the door open a fraction.

The place seemed to be deserted as she walked through, calling "Jace? Izzy? Alec-? Anyone at all?"

It was strange.

"_Hello-?"_

Cynthia stopped dead as a new figure stood before her, her eyes wide at the sight of the girl before her. "Who are you?" she asked and Cynthia frowned out "Cynthia Darkstone."

There was a pause and Cynthia asked the little red headed girl "Where's Jace?"

"Um. Infirmary."

Concern entered Cynthia's voice as she went "What's he done? Is he hurt?" she didn't wait for a reply as she hurried past the girl and up to the place where she shoved the doors open and arched a brow at the golden headed boy sat there looking more than bored. But his expression cheered up considerably when he clapped eyes upon the golden haired girl.

Cynthia smirked, folding her eyes and walking forwards slowly, ignoring the mundane with the brown hair who was gawping at her. Freak.

"So. What have you done now?"

"Oh you know… something amazing."

"Something amazingly stupid?"

Jace smiled sarcastically and Cynthia took a seat next to him. She looked to the girl and asked the boy "Are you going to introduce me? You all look like you've been through hell."

He cleared his throat and nodded to the girl "Clary." Then looked to the boy sat on the other bed "And that's the mundane."

The boy scowled. "Simon" he shot out at Jace and Cynthia giggled. She couldn't help it.

"This is Cynthia. An old friend of mine- she comes and visits me once a month."

Cynthia snorted. "Old friend? Bitch please- I grew up with you until we were like ten-" she leaned forwards and poked his cheek "Weren't you so adorable back then? Great big fluffy golden hair and eyes?"

Jace glared at her.

Simon sniggered.

Clary frowned and just went "Are you two… dating-?"

"No!"

"Bloody hell no."

The pair just looked to the other and Jace seemed almost… flustered to Cynthia's eyes, eyes almost shifty. She knew him too well. He hissed out "What are you all staring at?"

Clary left with Alec and Simon shrugged out "I'm just going to lie here and eavesdrop."

Jace cocked a brow and snorted "Goodbye mundie." With a low growl as his recent injuries that were now healed twinged, he got to his feet and started to walk off. Cynthia cast a glance to Simon and raised a hand in farewell before leaving.

Still, she saw from the reflection in the glass that the mundane was checking out the rear view.

She didn't know whether or not to be flattered.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"So-" Cynthia started as she flopped herself down onto Jace's bed, ruining the neatness instantly and closing her eyes "what's new?"

Jace sighed and sat down next to her "Stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes. Stuff."

"Elaborate?"

Jace turned over onto his stomach and shook his head at Cynthia "You needn't concern yourself with it all."

A smirk spread across Cynthia's face "Now- why were you all worried what Clary would think if we had been dating?"

"What are you talking about Cyn?"

Cynthia raised a hand and patted the boys cheek, tutting out "I saw the way you looked at her, Jace. You like her."

He simply shrugged and Cynthia giggled, clapping her hands together twice "Awwh, my little Jacey is in _love!_"

"Maybe I am. What's it to you?"

"Have you kissed her yet?"

"No."

"Whoa. You suck. You suck so bad you're a vacuum cleaner."

"…a what-?"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and shrugged too "Never mind. Who is Clary anyway?"

Jace propped himself up onto his elbows, staring at her "I can trust you, can't I Cyn?"

There was silence and Cynthia frowned lightly, sitting up and staring at the boy. She paused once more before leaning forwards and taking his face into her hands. "Of course silly. It's me. You know me." A weak smile crossed her face "I trust you with my life. And that's saying something."

Jace pulled backwards, causing her to let him go as he nodded "Yeah I trust you Cyn. Basically…" he paused "Clary, her mother, she stole the Mortal Cup from Valentine."

Cynthia blinked and shook her head "Is she called Jocelyn? Her mother."

"Yeah. How did you know?" his expression was suspicious. Cynthia snorted "Downworld talk. Valentine is supposed to be back, you know?"

Jace nodded, looking sour "We can't find the Cup. Literally… it's nowhere. Clary's mother hid it well. Too well."

_So no one could find the cup. _Cynthia realized, then another thought entered her head _wait- Jocelyn is Clary's mother… does that mean Valentine-?_

Cynthia sat in stunned silence for a moment- Clary was Valentines daughter, and Jonathan's sister. Wow. Did her father even know of her existence?

"I hope you find it." She just said. Silence fell and Jace paused before saying hesitantly "Do you… have a boyfriend? In Alicante?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"I was just wondering." He retorted coolly, looking away. It caught Cynthia's eye and she realized in an instant something _Oh god. He… loves me. _

But she did have a boyfriend. And he liked this Clary… she could tell. Lying and saying that she didn't have Jonathan would only hurt Jace in the long run. No matter how much Cynthia cared for him in return.

"I have a boyfriend Jace." She said with regret in her heart. His face was impassable and he nodded "He treats you well I trust?"

"We fight at times… but I love him."

Cynthia sighed internally as his expression fell the tiniest of fractions. He really did love her. If only she'd stayed behind to listen to his words the last time she'd visited… that was before her and Jonathan.

She and Jace could have happened.

But not now. No matter how much she wanted to kiss him, she couldn't.

Jace cleared his throat "I want to tell you something, Cynthia."

"Jace… you're going to regret this."

The boy growled lightly and shook his head "I'd regret it for the rest of my life if I never told you; I love you, Cynthia."

She groaned at that, raising a hand and clamping it over his mouth, muttering out "Jace. Jonathan… shut up right now before I slap some sense into you."

Jace raised a hand and pulled her own away, his aureate eyes fixed upon her dark own. "I grew up with you Cynthia. You were my first kiss… my first love."

"Nothing more than childhood sweethearts, my dear." Cynthia was avoiding his eyes as she sat back and Jace straightened up. She barely had any time whatsoever to react as he took her face into his scarred hands and crashed his lips to her own.

Cynthia's eyes flew open at that, arms frozen by her sides. But they didn't rise to stop him as they finally melted to skim up his sides, letting him kiss her tenderly with her eyes closing. For a seconds or two, he paused and Cynthia opened her eyes, staring into his golden own. They stared into the others eyes for something like forever before Cynthia leaned forwards and captured his lips to her own, letting a hand wind into his honey coloured locks.

With a quiet groan of satisfaction, Cynthia let him put a hand to her chest to push her back onto the bed, but she merely pushed him away, gasping out "No."

She scrambled to her feet and stood before the boy who was watching her in silence. Cynthia shook her head and groaned "I can't Jace."

There was more silence and Jace got to his own feet, a fraction taller than Cynthia, the words "Do you have feelings for me Cynthia?"

She groaned now, taking a step forward and fisting her hands into his shirt "Jace… it's okay to fall in love with other people."

"What are you talking about?"

Cynthia swallowed hard "You're only doing this, kissing me today because of Clary."

He scowled and she shushed him. "Scared of the unknown, Jace? It's nothing to be ashamed of… or bad. I loved you too, you know? But we could never happen. In the past, I think maybe we could have. But not now my dear. I'm sorry." She looked down and felt hands take her face once more, tilting her up to meet his eyes. "You weren't joking were you? About having a boyfriend?"

"I wasn't."

Jace groaned and rested his forehead against her own "I didn't think you were being serious." He swallowed hard "I'm so sorry."

Cynthia frowned and raised her hands to rest over his own "You can't help who you fall in love with. Now tell me the truth, right here and now; do you have feelings for Clary?"

Silence.

"I do."

Cynthia smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead "Good. Now… what the hell are you waiting for? You get the fuck out of here, find her and kiss her."

"It's her birthday. Hodge told me earlier."

"Well, go give her a present. Or something."

Jace gave her a skeptical look and Cynthia giggled "You really are useless at times sweetheart. Umm…" she looked down and patted her sides, going "Aha-" as she found her witchlight rune stone, pressing it into Jace's palm as she stepped away. "Give her this. Say it's from you. I don't know… just do something special for her."

He looked dumbstruck at her gesture, frozen on the spot as she beamed, kissing his cheek "I'll be off then. Use a condom."

"I fucking hate you."

"_Love you too."_

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

When Cynthia returned home, she was in a rather good mood.

Valentine sat in the study and the girl followed his gaze to the window where a raven was perched, preening its feathers

"Hugin came to visit." He simply said, raising a hand and the bird flew forwards instantly, setting itself down atop it. The man chuckled as he raised a hand, stroking the bird's glossy black feathers that shone purple and blue too in the witchlight. A moment later, Valentine looked up and told her "Hold out your hand."

Cynthia paused, then obeyed, stretching her hand out. The raven left its masters hand and flew over, settling itself down upon her own. A soft laugh escaped the girl and she raised her other hand to feel the soft feathers, but stopped dead at the sight of the birds beady black eye almost glaring at her.

"Never show your fear." Valentine told her now, getting to his feet. "Never. He will sense it and view you as an underling. You are the master, not the servant."

Cynthia nodded and raised her hand, biting the inside of her cheek as she stroked the glossy feathers without fear. It was only a bird. She was a goddess.

"Excellent." The man praised, not flinching one bit as the bird suddenly took off, settling itself atop Valentine's shoulder. With a chuckle, he looked at Cynthia's reproachful glance and told her "I raised him from a simple hatchling. There is no creature more loyal, I assure you." He paused, dark eyes flickering upwards "There will come a time, Cynthia, when I pass over. Jonathan will be the heir to the Morgenstern legacy, and you will be at his side."

"You seem sure that I will."

"I am sure. One day in the future, you yourself might become a Morgenstern."

She laughed at that, causing the bird to ruffle its feathers in annoyance "I hardly doubt I and Jonathan will marry. Marry… have children… not us both."

He cocked a brow at that "Well, the bloodline has to be continued somehow."

Cynthia steeled herself before saying, staring into his dark eyes "You seem to be forgetting about your daughter."

Valentine hadn't been expecting that. His expression was surprised and he just went "You've met her?"

"Indeed I have."

Hugin took flight, soaring towards the window and resting there, preening his feathers some more.

"Jocelyn good as told me the day I found her" he started "Spat at me that I'd made a monster of her first child and she wasn't going to let it happen again. But her daughter wasn't there." Valentine raised a hand and ran it through his white blonde hair, leaving it ragged afterwards "Our daughter. My daughter."

There was silence until Valentine cleared his throat "As I was saying before we wandered… when I die, Jonathan will be king. And you will be his queen. You are a pair, Cynthia. I've known it ever since I met you. When I found you all those years ago next to the inferno that was your home, I knew it was a sign from the Angel himself, that I had to take you in and raise you as if you were my own. I suppose… I created the monster that is my son, and ironically, I also created you. A dark princess that is perfect for him."

Cynthia paused before asking "Am I a monster too?"

"No my dear. You are not. I regret ever having tainted you with demon blood, making you dependant on it." He took her face into his hands, gazing into her eyes. "I feel such sorrow for destroying the innocence inside you."

Cynthia laughed out weakly "Your age is starting to show, old man."

He chuckled at that, pressing a kiss to her forehead "My dear daughter, I want you to have Hugin when I cross over."

"Really?"

"Yes." He stepped backwards down, walking over to the bird and raising a hand, stroking the bird once before saying to it "Farewell for now my old friend." The bird took off and Cynthia watched as he vanished into the distance, a tiny black spot that soon vanished into the night.

Valentine closed the window and cleared his throat as he locked it "Goodnight Cynthia."

She nodded and watched him walk towards the door, muttering out "Goodnight Father."

She was left stood in silence now, but a moment later she turned and headed up towards her bedroom. But as Cynthia passed Jonathan's door, she paused and opened it a tiny fraction, glancing inside- he was fast asleep.

Cynthia slipped out of her boots and stepped inside, closing the door behind her silently. She shrugged off her coat and dropped it on the floor. He wouldn't be angry… the room was always a mess. Like boys rooms were.

She pulled the covers open, causing him to groan and wake up, turning over to stare at her as she climbed into bed with him.

"Hello Sunshine" he grumbled out, silenced instantly as Cynthia pressed her lips to his own, raising a hand to caress his cheek. He blinked at that, shaking his head a little "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing" Cynthia laughed out against his lips, pulling the covers over them both. Jonathan shrugged and twined his arms around her, pulling her form into his chest "You're going soft."

"So are you for letting me stay. Oh, and not kicking me out, and quite literally."

Cynthia couldn't see his face in the darkness, but she could bet he was smirking. His voice was tired though. Jonathan raised a hand and stroked her back absentmindedly, telling her quietly "Go to sleep."

A pause and Cynthia closed her eyes and buried her face into his t-shirt, the steady rising and falling of his chest reminding her that a part of him was human. He wasn't a true demon. There was a part of him that cared for her, no matter how small.

And that was the part she loved dearly.


	13. Chapter 13

Cynthia giggled as she stood at the bedroom window the morning after, hands creeping around her waist with a kiss pressed to her cheek. She sighed lightly and asked the demon boy "Where do you think we'll be in like five years time?"

"Well, we'll be king and queen together, obviously."

"You seem so sure."

"I'm always right."

Cynthia arched a brow at that, turning around in his arms and placing a hand flat upon his chest, pushing him backwards until he was forced to fall back onto the bed. Jonathan let his arms fall by his sides as she straddled his hips. He raised a hand and flicked a stray lock of hair from the girls eyes, cocking his head a little "Why me? You could have that angel boy, but instead you chose me."

Cynthia didn't even know the answer to that question herself. Instead of answering, she just leaned down and captured his lips to her own, letting her hands trail up his chest, popping open buttons as she went.

"Mmmn, shut up" she breathed out, opening the last button and letting his shirt fall open, running a hand up his toned pale stomach. In her minds eye, she could remember him when he'd been so young. The spell that had made her forget their primary visit had faded over time and Cynthia giggled to herself at the memory of the little boy with the fluffy white hair.

"Something funny?" Jonathan asked at the sound of her giggle, his hands trailing up the outside of her thighs.

Cynthia smiled against his lips as her own touched them "It doesn't matter."

They kissed passionately for a few minuets, Jonathan flipping them over before Cynthia asked "Where is Father anyway? He never came home last night."

"He had stuff to take care off."

"What sort?"

"Oh, retrieving the Mortal Cup, blah blah blah."

"_What?" _Cynthia flipped them back over, a frown upon her face "He found it? Where was it?"

"My little sister had it." Jonathan shrugged, laying his head back "I want to meet her. Can you imagine? I have a blood sister." There was a dark glint in his eyes and Cynthia heard him mutter out "I wonder how much like me she is."

"Well I've met her." Cynthia told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek "She looks nothing like you. Actually, more like your mother."

"I have no mother."

"Oh hush Jonathan. Not my fault your father couldn't keep it in his pants."

Jonathan snorted at that, raising a hand to cup her cheek "Is she anything like me?"

"Well, I think she's banging Jace."

The demon boys eyes narrowed at that "I may be sick. But, oh-" his eyes were slits "you are jealous, aren't you? I know you loved that angel boy. No… how much you _do _love him."

Cynthia rolled her eyes and climbed off him, straightening up as she sighed out "I'm not having this conversation, Jonathan. I told Jace I had a boyfriend, actually. And that even though we fought like cat and dog, I loved him." She turned to leave but he was up in a flash, catching her wrist "Did you really say that?"

She nodded, yanking her wrist away "I did. Now leave me alone." Cynthia had a headache. As she walked down the hallway, she gasped, clenching her eyes shut and fell against the wall. Cynthia coughed as her chest suddenly started to burn, gasping out as she slid down the wall, panting heavily "J-Jonathan-?"

Her head was on fire.

Suddenly, something was pressed against her lips and she heard a voice saying "Shhh. Come on, drink you silly cow." Cynthia groaned and grabbed hold of whatever was pressed to her lips, feeling the blood fill her mouth, way more relieving than it should have been. A hand was smoothing back her hair as she drank, eventually letting it go when she'd had enough. It was as she opened her eyes that she realized just what he'd done.

Jonathan was sat with his back to the wall, herself sat before him… and his left wrist was bleeding. Cynthia suddenly felt sick and she scrambled to her feet, almost losing her balance "What the fuck did you just do-?!"

He cocked a brow at that, raising his stele and drawing an _iratze _to heal himself, the bleeding stopping slowly. "You needed demon blood, so I gave it to you."

"Not by cutting your damn wrist open!"

"You should be grateful. I saved your life. You wouldn't have gotten demon blood any other way, you know? I don't keep cups of it next to my bed. Don't you feel better now?"

Cynthia raised a hand and massaged her temple, eyes fixed upon the demon boy. He didn't seem particularly smug or amused that she was disgusted by having to drink his blood to live. He didn't seem bothered at all. She sighed and let her eyes close-

Great. She was tied to him now.

"Yes." She said grudgingly "I feel much better." A frown creased her features "It's never hit me like that before. So… violently."

"And what would you have done if I wasn't here, hmm Cyn?" he asked now and Cynthia sighed. "I don't know."

"Exactly. I'm going to have to keep you close, aren't I, hmm?"

"Oh how exciting. Can't you tell I'm overjoyed?"

"_Positively ecstatic."_

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Later that night, Valentine returned and Cynthia paused to look up from the drawing she was doing- Jonathan had fallen asleep upon the sofa and she'd taken the opportunity to draw him.

He was a perfect specimen to sketch with his handsome features and white blonde hair in his closed eyes. The more Cynthia stared at him, the more beautiful she found him.

Valentine had something in his hands, something that sparkled. Cynthia dropped her sketchpad in surprise as he tossed it to her, watching her catch it neatly.

The girl turned it over in her hands, dark eyes widening as she realized just what she was holding. "Is this-?" she asked, looking up to her adopted father. He nodded, walking over to Jonathan and placing a hand upon his shoulder, shaking him only once to rouse the boy.

Cynthia scowled as he plucked the Cup from her hands, turning it over in his own appreciatively. "Looks like a glorified and gilded over cup of Cynthia's" he snorted out, holding it out for his father to take. Valentine snagged it back and placed it upon the table, seating himself upon the sofa next to his son and sitting back, letting his eyes close.

"You cannot see Jace again, Cynthia."

"Wh-? Why?" she asked in confusement, her eyes widening. Valentine laughed lightly, voice almost cold as he replied "Complications arose at Renwicks."

"I don't-"

"Cynthia. I won't repeat myself again- you _cannot _see him."

Cynthia was hurt. What would Jace think after they'd parted the last time? She'd basically hooked him up with Clary and… she was to never see him again?

She felt like crying.

Valentine got to his feet now, picking up the Cup once more. "Jonathan. We need to talk, you and I. Come." A pause and Jonathan got to his feet, leaving with his father.

Cynthia sat there in silence, feeling morose and depressed- was she going to be cooped up in this place forever? She was eighteen. An adult. She could do anything she wanted…

But she couldn't leave. She loved her family and Jonathan too much to do that.

Plus Valentine would hunt her down and bring her home. She knew that for sure.

Probably lock her in the cellar too to keep her there.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia slept alone that night, curled up in bed thinking- her father knew of her and Jonathans relationship for sure. Jonathan had caught her by surprise one night at dinner by kissing her out of the blue as he got up, right before his father. Maybe it was to see what his reaction would be Cynthia had wondered, just watching the mans reflection on the glass of her cup; he hadn't looked bothered in the slightest. It made her suspicious- why had he said nothing? Surely he was against the idea?

_Or maybe he wanted it to happen _Cynthia told herself, wondering why. His words on them maybe getting married and having children were still ringing inside her head.

Maybe he _did _want them to get married and have children. It wasn't some shit about continuing the Morgenstern bloodline; it was something deeper… like what their children would be like.

The mere thought made Cynthia's blood run cold- if she and Jonathan had children, there was no telling what they would be like with both its mother and father part demon. Monster Shadowhunters that possessed skills and powers to surpass or rival their parents.

She slept until Maria, the maid, walked in and told her that her presence had been asked for in the training room, and to change into something to spar in. Cynthia rolled her eyes and got to her feet, yawning sleepily. It was the crack of dawn. Swiftly she pulled on the bottom half of her gear and a black vest.

As she neared the room, she could heard the loud metallic crashes of swords. Jonathan being a pissy little shit no doubt. But Cynthia stopped dead in the doorway as she was faced with the sight of the demon boy crossing blades with his fathers. She'd never seen them both of them looking quite so normal. Especially Valentine. He _actually _owned a pair of jeans-?

They were both clad in black jeans and matching dark t-shirts, long and deadly blades in their hands. Cynthia watched in fascination as neither man held back against the other, their swordplay almost a dance. Jonathan's expression was a dark look of concentration almost, forcing his father backwards with next to every hit. Valentine was strong, and fast too… but his son was more than that.

A minuet later, Cynthia watched the mans sword crash to the floor , the side of his shirt sliced cleanly from where Jonathan had caught him unawares with his blade. Dark red blood could be seen through the torn fabric.

The demon boy smirked at his father, raising his blade to rest over his heart "I win Father."

Cynthia watched the pair with their chests heaving with surprised eyes- she hadn't thought it possible to beat Valentine like that. So smoothly and effortless.

He lowered the blade now, turning to Cynthia where he threw the sword to her, causing the girl to catch the hilt before it sliced her arm. "Your turn" he smirked out, patting her shoulder once before standing before the door to watch.

"Do you need an _iratze?_" she asked her father as she stood before him. Valentine shook his head "Later. It's merely shallow. Are you ready?"

Cynthia nodded, raising the blade before her with her eyes sharp. She wasn't going to win, she knew that. Not only was he a lot bigger than her physically, but he also had speed and years of experience. What did she have? What he'd taught her over the years, that was all.

It was as she made the first move that she realized something. She had something Valentine didn't have… and that was demon blood. She could be like Jonathan. No. She _was _like Jonathan.

With the thought firmly in her head, she let her mind open and almost wander. Cynthia found she could parry his jarring blow quite easily, her footwork light and clever as she avoided the more skilled moves she'd never truly studied before.

Cynthia caught Jonathan's expression as they fought- he was watching with interest, as if it was some engrossing book or sword he particularly liked.

At first she thought Valentine had let his guard down, but he hadn't. She'd actually caught him unawares. Reluctant to stab him like Jonathan, she merely tripped him up instead, standing over the man with the tip of her blade at his throat. He just stared as he lay there with his back pressed to the floor, telling the girl as she backed up, blade falling to her side "That was amazing Cynthia."

Cynthia watched as he got to his feet once more, clapping her on the shoulder "This morning was a test for you both to show your skills, to see if you both truly are warriors. And I can confidently say you both passed with flying colors. Cynthia especially."

Jonathan scowled and his father didn't need to turn to know he was, merely saying "You were trained more rigorously, Jonathan. Cynthia was not. Keep that in mind before you speak."

The demon boy said nothing.

Valentine left and Jonathan stepped forwards until he was stood before her. He cocked his head a little as he went "I'm leaving for a few days. Maybe longer." With a frown, Cynthia dropped the sword to the floor and twined her hands with his own, asking "Where?"

"Paris."

"And I can't come with you?" she felt sulky at that. He was going to Paris while she was stuck here in this infernal, boring cottage. A pause and Jonathan twirled her around, catching her from behind, pressing his lips to her neck as he breathed out "Not this time. In the future, I'll take you."

"You promise?"

"Yes I do. You won't be bored with me being away anyway. Not with what Father has planned for you."

Cynthia's expression was suspicious and Jonathan chuckled, tightening his arms around her midriff and let his lips wander to just under her ear, whispering out "You're going to get the chance to hold the Mortal Sword."

She understood now, utterly surprised "But that's in the Silent City, with the Brothers. How in the name of the Angel is he planning to steal _that?_"

Jonathan smirked against her lush skin "You will see with your own eyes. I wish I could be there too to see it. The sheer brilliance and violence of the plan is… beautiful."

Cynthia turned in his arms now, staring into his deep dark eyes as she sighed out "Is there really a need to be so cryptic?"

"Well, it's a surprise. If I told you, Father wouldn't be pleased. Besides, I want to hear about your expression and reaction when you see just what he has in mind. It's going to be hilarious."

Cynthia raised a hand with her eyes narrowing, winding her fingers into his white gold locks and tugging on them deliberately "Hurry back from Paris. Hurry and do whatever you need to do."

"Kill a sap named Sebastian Verlac and dispose of him."

"Whatever. It's boring without you around."

Jonathan cocked a brow at her words, snorting out "You're going soft on me, Darkstone."

"_Not at all Morgenstern. Not at all."_


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next day when Cynthia was called upon. She pulled on her gear and accompanied her father wherever he went. The first stop was the ship where Cynthia saw both Jace's and Jonathan's dead bodies upon the ground, her breath catching in her chest. The rising horror threatened to knock her out before the man next to her snapped out "Enough. You do not touch Cynthia. Unless you wish to be punished. And harshly at that."

Cynthia blinked and the floor was normal once more. She realized she was doubled over with her hands. Her eyes flickered up at the demon that was stood before them, Valentine's eyes almost narrowed as he told it "Save your talents for when they are needed. Which, incidentally, is now."

She just stared at the demon with her face pale- what was this thing? How did it know that her worst fear was the boys she loved both being dead?

_Oh _she understood _a fear demon. Or greater demon. Father has the Mortal Cup, of course… he can summon these things._

This was some dark, evil stuff. A part of her wanted to run away and not have anything to do with it… but her feet just led her forwards after her father. Obedient, even in the face of such slaughter that they were marching towards.

Cynthia had never been to the Silent City before, but she'd seen photos. All the way through the entrance, she kept her eyes closed, following Valentine's footsteps. The flames that were burning each side were scaring her. Fire. No matter how many years later it was, she hated it with a passion.

"Pause, Cynthia." Her fathers quiet voice told her, causing her to very nearly crash into his back. Cynthia stood very still as the demons rushed past her like a blanket of black shadows into the City. What were they waiting for.

Then something slammed into Cynthia. Not physically, but mentally. It was like a mental train the way it screeched and smashed. Her knees buckled from underneath her, but her father didn't spare her a second glance as he told her. "Wait outside if you can't handle this."

She scowled at that, rising to her feet. "I can handle it." She told him in a cold tone, starting forwards and walking into the City.

Cynthia's first impression was _carnage. _It was like a blanket of red and black was coating the floor. The girl very nearly retched at the sight, willing herself to turn away. But she didn't. Cynthia knew deep down that what had just happened was so wrong that she should have stabbed Valentine in the back for doing it. But the other part told her to get a grip and stop being such a coward. She was in this family, loyal to her father to the end. She'd have to get used to it.

So it was with her head held high that she followed Valentine as he stepped through the bodies that littered the floor, not looking down once. Cynthia didn't want to see those horribly mutilated faces that gave her nightmares as a child.

As they walked into the council chamber, Cynthia's eyes were immediately drawn to the blade that was behind the seats upon the wall. Maellartach. The Mortal Sword. With a glance to her father, Cynthia waited for him to step up and take it, but he didn't move. She frowned a little, but then he nodded towards it "Take it" he told her and Cynthia stood there in surprise- really? He didn't seem to be joking, so she walked over to the Sword, standing before it. Taking a deep breath, she raised both hands and lifted it down.

It was heavy. That was the first thing she noticed. So heavy that her arms very nearly dropped it. She gripped it by the hilt, a light gasp escaping her as she did so- it was like hooks were embedding themselves into her skin, threatening to pull her insides out if she dropped it.

Suddenly, the blade was snagged from her hand, accompanied by "Some weapons are too strong for you to handle Cynthia."

She snorted lightly and the man let out a chuckle "Soon you will be able to withstand it, I assure you." Cynthia watched as he slid the sword into a sheath that he slung across his back, wondering just how the hell it wasn't causing him to fall backwards. It was an immensely heavy blade at that. Valentine paused as if someone had called his name, making Cynthia freeze- had they been caught?

"Cynthia, wait up here and keep guard. The first sign of life, of Shadowhunters coming, you find me. Is that understood?"

"I understand." She walked with him until the door loomed in sight where the entrance to the Silent City was visible, waiting there while he descended the stairs that would lead him down into the deepest cells. Whatever for she wondered.

Cynthia surveyed the devastation before her with almost bored eyes. Was it monstrous of her to not really care about what these creatures, once Shadowhunters had gone through before dying? It didn't involve her, and so she ignored all thoughts about feeling guilt and sorrow.

Not long later, a clatter sounded, voices following suit. Someone was coming.

The effect was instantaneous as she dashed down into the darkness of the City, listening intently for the mans voice. There, through the darkness she saw him lit up by witchlight, crouched before a cell. He was talking to someone.

"Time to go." She told him hurriedly, freezing as she heard a familiar voice call out as the man straightened up "Who's that?"

Cynthia very nearly ran forwards at the sound of that voice. _Jace. It was Jace. _She would have too if Valentine hadn't been faster, clamping a hand over her mouth and telling her quietly that she almost missed it "Like you said- time to go."

She wanted to stay, but allowed the man to drag her away and escape together.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"_Why couldn't I see him?!" _

Cynthia was angry as they appeared home, glaring at the man who lay the heavy sword in its sheath down upon the kitchen table. He ignored her ranting and angry words until she was done. Only then did he tell her "What would letting Jonathan see you with myself achieve, hmm? Your efforts of keeping him in the dark on your past would be for nothing then. If you let him for one moment know about who you really are, you think he would still want to see you? Or stand the sight of you? You are headstrong and impulsive at times, my girl. You need to think carefully before you jump into the flames."

Cynthia groaned and sank down onto the sofa, feeling morose. Valentine paused before telling her "He is special, Jonathan… Jace is. I never told you exactly what my involvement in his life was."

She gazed up at him before saying "Is he part demon too?"

"No. Quite the opposite. Just as I infused you and Jonathan with demon blood, I did the same to him. But with angel blood."

"Who is he? Where did you get him from? Don't lie to me… not on Jace."

"I've no reason to lie. But there are things I must tell you once the story is over. Jonathan, Jace's parents were Herondales. Ones that were great friends of mine. You see, his father died and mother killed herself in grief. The baby was eight months old. I could not… lose this experiment. So I took the child from his mother. Raised him until he was ten."

Cynthia let her eyes close, a low groan of disgust escaping her as she muttered out "Jace has no idea of his parentage, does he?"

"He thinks I am his father, Cynthia. And I want to keep it that way. For now at least. In his mind, he has a sister named Clary, and Jocelyn is his mother."

Cynthia was even more disgusted now as she said slowly "Jace and Clary are in love, and they think themselves siblings-? That is just the most cruelest act I can imagine! _How could you let them think that?_"

"It suits me, and so it stays. If you ever cross paths with him, you believe that too."

"But Jace is not a bad person." She whined out. Valentine ignored her, simply saying "Jonathan is home. Go find him and tell him I wish to be briefed on his visit to Paris."

Cynthia blinked at that, but then saw the black leather jacket that was slung over the back of the sofa. It was the one he'd worn when he'd left. He really was back.

A bubble of happiness and excitement escaped her at that. As soon as Valentine left the room, she turned into a little girl again and dashed through the house looking for the demon boy. She eventually found him in the bathroom, his eyes closed as he lay in the bath.

Cynthia shut the door behind her and stepped forwards, kneeling down next to the bath and folding her arms upon the cold metal side.

"It's rude to stare." He just told her with his eyes still closed. Cynthia leaned forwards and captured his damp lips to her own for a moment, muttering against them "I can't see anything under the bubbles."

"I could stand up and-"

"No. I don't wish to see you naked Jonathan."

He opened his eyes now, turning his head to the girl, a look of amusement about his face "You're going to see me naked soon, you know?"

"I will? How do you figure that out?"

"Because I intend on ravishing you before the week is out." He told her pleasantly, closing his eyes once more. "Can't be just throwing each other onto beds and kissing against walls forever."

Cynthia's cheeks flushed red as she told him "What makes you think I'd sleep with you?"

"Because, I bet if I open my eyes… your cheeks will be burning red at the mere thought of it.' A pause and he opened a lazy eye, a smirk spreading across his face and letting it close once more, saying in satisfaction "Once again, my suspicions were correct. You want me to invade your bed as much as I want to."

"Oh? Then I can't raid yours?"

"Not your style. You're the type of girl that lies on her back and lets me do everything."

Cynthia scoffed in disbelief at that, grabbing his chin and turning his head to face her, his eyes open once more, their midnight depths sparkling with dark playfulness. "You are the most infuriating boy ever, did you know that?" she told him with a light growl. His only response was "I love it when you growl and try to be dominant. It's very attractive on a girl like yourself."

A tut and Cynthia leaned forwards, pressing her lips to his own once more, letting her hand fall from his face. She just asked now "How was Paris?"

A pause and the demon boy replied "a picture of beauty. Not that it matches your own."

"You suck."

"_You _will be sucking soon."

Cynthia let the words die in her throat at that, utterly giving up- there was just no talking to him when he was in a mood like this.

"I bought you something back." He told her, starting to get out of the bath. Cynthia turned away, not having any inclination to look, no matter how much he was stalling. As soon as he pulled the dressing gown on and tightened the belt around his waist, she turned and followed him down to his bedroom which was an utter mess as usual. He grabbed the bag that was situated on the edge of the bed and rummaged around inside of it, puling out something she couldn't see.

"Walk over to the mirror and close your eyes" Jonathan told her. She just glared, snapping out "Oh yeah (!)"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed her shoulders, pushing her over to the mirror and whispering into her ear "Trust me. Close your eyes."

A pause and Cynthia let her eyes close. There was a quiet snap as something was opened, then a flash of cold as something was put around her neck. The lips were at her ear once more as he whispered "And open them."

Cynthia opened her eyes and stared at the necklace that was resting off center, almost over her heart. She straightened it and stared- it was oval in shape with an elegant D in the middle, surrounded by what seemed to be little tiny etchings of horses.

"Is this-?" she wondered aloud, and Jonathan nodded, saying into her ear '"The Darkstones. With the freewill, sheer strength and endurance of wild horses."'

"It's beautiful." Cynthia said quietly, genuinely taken aback- where had he gotten such a priceless treasure from? It was a piece of herself, this. She turned it over and over in her hand, laughing out softly "Thank you."

"It belongs to you, my little wild mare." He told her in amusement, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Such a beautiful piece belongs around your pretty neck, not behind some glass to be displayed like a trophy."

Cynthia didn't reply to that. Instead she raised one of his hands to her lips and kissed it gently with a smile upon her face. After a quiet moment, Jonathan told her "I leave for Alicante soon. And you are coming with me."

A pause and Cynthia let herself rest against his chest, asking "Is it time for the war?"

"_The war has always been raging. We've just never been apart of it until now."_


	15. Chapter 15

Starting from the next morning, Valentine gave Cynthia the order that she was to study with Jonathan. And there was a curious new rule as well. She had to get into the habit of calling him Sebastian.

"You sound like a French ponce." Cynthia told him smugly as they lay upon the floor in the living room, Jonathan going through endless papers it seemed. She'd soon understood that he was to be a spy in Alicante. No, they both were. She was going to be his 'friend.' That annoyed Cynthia. Why couldn't they twist it and be partners on this bloody mission?

"Sebastian Verlac. What a sap." Jonathan mused as he started the task of memorizing passages of the boys life in Paris and his past. Cynthia arched a brow. "You killed him, didn't you?"

"Indeed I did. Tossed him into a canal. I think he was dead, I didn't pause to look really."

Cynthia rolled her eyes at that, snagging the paper from his hand and stared at the boy, noticing one thing instantly.

"He has black hair."

"I know." He sounded sulky.

"Which means you have to as well." Cynthia mused, cocking her head at the boy, trying to imagine him with black hair. She stared for so long that Jonathan just told her "I have dye… you-"

"Oh! Let me dye your hair! I've always wanted to try it!"

"I don't trust you to get it in my hair. You'll get it all over my face."

"Coward."

Jonathan scowled at that, sitting up and stealing the sheaf of paper back "Don't you have something to be studying?"

Cynthia smiled sweetly at that, snatching the paper back. "Yes. The same as you, _Sebastian. Sebby. Seb. Sebbers._"

"I'm going to punch you in a moment."

"I love you too."

But Cynthia did have her own kind of background to brush up on. She was living with her aunt on the far side of Idris. She was a friend of Sebastian's from when she'd met him in Paris a good few years back. While he was in Alicante, she was going to stay with him while he visited the… Penhallows?

She was getting there. At least she didn't have to change her name too.

Valentine was gone for a good few days while they revised as Cynthia jokingly called it, the pair of them spending most of the time rolling around together on top of the papers, screwing them up. It wasn't often they had the house utterly to themselves since the maids had been released. _Killed. Silenced. _Cynthia corrected herself.

It was a week later as they lay twined together before the fire, Cynthia successfully having pushed away any of his advances on going further that Valentine returned. She didn't want to do anything with the demon boy. Not yet at least. Jonathan had enough sense to know that if he pushed too hard, she'd never ever give him anything.

Valentine ignored the pair upon the floor, just asking Jonathan in a cold voice "I sincerely hope you have been following orders, not messing around."

Jonathan rolled onto his back, gazing up at his father "Everything is memorized."

"It better be." Valentine shot, then turned his attention to Cynthia "Is he telling the truth?"

"He is." She told him. Silence and the man nodded. "Excellent."

He seemed annoyed and bugged for some reason, which was what led Jonathan to ask "Why were you gone for quite so long? You told me it would be three days at least."

"The ship is gone."

Cynthia blinked and Jonathan inquired as to how that had happened. Valentine merely said "Clarissa. Your sister, Jonathan. She utterly and completely destroyed it. A rune of immense power and the ship tore itself apart. Every single metal plate fell apart and the demons upon there were killed or drowned." He seemed to cheer up as he noted "The Ritual of Infernal Conversion is finally complete. That is the sole reason I was away for longer than I anticipated." Cynthia watched his black eyes flicker to the necklace that was lying upon her chest for a few moments before looking away, telling them "Jonathan, be in Alicante for morning."

"And Cynthia." He told his father. There was an awkward pause before the man simply walked off, and the pair took it as a 'fine. Whatever.'

Cynthia was excited. She'd seen the City of Glass from a distance, but never been in the actual place. It was something she'd always wanted to do.

Before Jonathan looked around, she was already gone to her room to pack.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

There was one more thing to do before they left the next morning, and that was for Cynthia to dye Jonathan's hair. Something he wasn't happy about.

Cynthia hummed to herself as she mixed the dye together, threatening the boy cheerfully that if he moved while she was doing this, she'd get it all over his face on purpose.

He fidgeted, so she deliberately patted his cheek that was covered in black dye.

When she was done and Jonathan had showered, he stepped out with his hair sopping, opening his arms a little "Do I look das-?" he started, but stopped dead with a scowl as Cynthia snapped his photo, laughing out. "Yes, you look perfectly ravishable."

"Where did you get that camera from?"

"Father got it me a few years back. I'm taking it to Alicante with us."

"Fine. But delete that photo."

"Why?"

"Because it's disgusting."

Cynthia smiled sweetly and stepped forwards, pressing a kiss to the tip of his nose. "Then you don't want to see the picture I got of Father fast asleep, snoring with his mouth open from last month?"

A devilish grin appeared upon his face at that.

The next morning, Cynthia pulled her bag onto her shoulder, camera around her neck as she beamed at Jonathan. "This is going to be fun."

"Leave that camera behind, or I'll break it." He warned, sighing in relief as Valentine stepped out to see them off. "Take that camera from her and smash it up before I do." He warned, but the man cocked a brow at that, simply looking to Cynthia and asking "I don't recall us all ever posing for a family photo before."

Jonathan was more than sulky by now. Cynthia grinned and set up the timer, hanging it from a tree as the trio stood before the house, either side of their father.

It was the first family photo. And the last.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

When they arrived in Alicante, Jonathan merely ignored Cynthia as she took photos of him whenever possible. But he had to admit, after a little while he saw the fun side in it, squashing his face next to her own and letting her take a photo of them together.

She made him feel… free.

It was just before they arrived on Princewater Street that Cynthia suddenly doubled over, a gasp escaping her as she muttered out "Oh shit. Not now-" it was all Jonathan needed to hear to drag her into one of the back alleys, cutting his wrist a fraction and letting her bring it to her lips. He kept an eye out as the girl clung to his arm, very nearly moaning into his wrist as she drank his blood as if she was a vampire. It was a weird pattern of sorts that they had. Almost a ritual- the moment Cynthia got hit by her more demonic side craving the blood that kept her alive, he willingly and instantly cut his wrist over the old scar and pressed it to her mouth.

But she'd die without him. Hesitating could be fatal in her case.

Cynthia pulled away a moment later, resting with her back to the wall as she caught her breath once more, blood upon her lips. She panted out "That one… was worse than the last. I didn't even have a headache to warn me." She stared at Jonathan now, sighing "What's happening to me Jon? What am I turning into?"

The demon boy raised a hand and brushed the breads of blood from her lips, replying with "I wouldn't worry Cyn."

"But I am worried!" she frowned out "I'm scared of losing myself. What if… I become some demon?"

"You won't."

"But what if I do?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes and scrawled an _iratze _onto his wrist, telling her "Come on. Stop fussing- you're doing my head in."

Cynthia glared and refused to budge as he went to pull her along, snapping out "Would you even care if that happened to me?" a pause. "Well?" she demanded. Jonathan snorted and turned back to her, laughing out "You're making it sound like you're dying, Cynthia. It's hilarious. Now get yourself back together and come on. Or do you want to get off on drinking my blood again? Nope? Exactly."

She watched him walk on with sad eyes, truly wondering- would he mourn her if she died? No. She didn't think he would.

Cynthia caught him up as he faced the house that she recognized from photos- the Penhallows. Sebastian, the boy Jonathan was impersonating was their cousin or something. She stood next to him as he knocked the door, waiting for an answer. Cynthia tugged her midnight blue cloak around her more.

It was a moment later that it was opened and they were faced with a girl that Cynthia had never seen before. She watched Jonathan grin and say "You were expecting me?"

She frowned "Whoa. Wait. Who are you?"

"Sebastian. Sebastian Verlac."

Her face softened a little at that, a smile slightly appearing on her face as she opened the door and let them in, asking Cynthia "And who is this?'

"This is Cynthia. An old friend of mine. She's staying with me for the duration of my stay."

Cynthia grinned and held out her hand to the girl who took it, saying "I'm Aline. Aline Penhallow. Mom and dad are out at the moment. Not sure when they'll be back, so make yourself comfortable. Actually, we're expecting company rather soon, so go grab the best rooms I say. Are you sharing?"

Jonathan laughed at that, shaking his head "No. We're just friends."

That hit Cynthia like a heavy blow to the chest.

They both went upstairs and Jonathan merely told her "I forgot to tell you. While we're here, we're not together, okay?"

Cynthia scowled "Are you breaking up with me for the duration of this-? What the fuck-!"

The demon boy cocked a brow, laughing out "Well we can't kiss or anything for the stay, so we might as well. Besides, I'm probably going to have to do some things you won't like."

She clenched her jaw at that, squaring up to him "Fine. If you're going to run off and kiss other girls, using this as an excuse… I'll play too and hook up with guys."

"I didn't mean it like that Cyn. I'm faking some Frenchy with no romantic background to you. Don't be so bloody-" but he was silenced as Cynthia slapped him across the face, snapping out "You just dismissed me and what I'd think in an instant. Fuck off." she turned away and dragged her case out, tossing it into the room furthest from him and locking the door.

Why did he have to be such a tactless demon boy at times?


	16. Chapter 16

Cynthia explored Alicante for the whole duration of the day, not bothering with Jonathan at all. Whatever he was up to, whatever he was doing, she didn't really care. The sheer cheek of him to suggest this stay basically meant their relationship didn't exist. Cynthia had come to terms with pretending not to be in love with him for the stay, but this was too much. The bastard. Fine, if he wanted to be that way, she was going to deliberately hook up with some dashing Shadowhunter and see if it was possible for him to get jealous.

And it was the next day that that chance came.

Cynthia had a habit of wandering around the city with her camera primed. The place was utterly beautiful and gorgeous, like her most wildest of dreams. A city full of Shadowhunters here for the Accords.

She stood in Angel Square with her camera before her eyes, summery dress fluttering a little and taking a photo of the Accords Hall. It was shimmering and beautiful.

Cynthia lowered the camera now and gazed at the photo she'd taken. The Hall gazed back at her, a memento of her visit to the City of Glass. But she frowned as she gazed at the photo, cocking her head a little- why did that figure that was walking towards the Penhallows area so familiar?

And then she realized.

It was with a wide grin that she walked back to the house and pushed the door open, ignoring Jonathan who was sat upon the sofa. Her eyes were fixed upon the golden haired boy whose eyes widened in pleasant surprise at the sight of her.

Cynthia beamed and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and hugging the boy tight, laughing out "By the Angel, I missed you Jace."

He chuckled and patted her back, telling her "I missed you too."

Cynthia was staring at Jonathan as he sat upon the sofa, his eyes narrowed the slightest fraction. Deadly almost.

A dark and mocking smirk spread across Cynthia's face as she continued to hug the angel boy, directed right at the demon one.

If Jonathan hadn't hated Jace before, he loathed him with a passion now.

"Bear with me just one moment." Jace told Cynthia as she let him go. "I need a word with the vampire."

Cynthia cocked a brow and caught sight of Simon, laughing out "First you were the mundane, now you're the vampire? You don't have much luck, do you Simon?"

He grimaced and nodded "I know what you mean. And thank you."

"What for?"

"For calling me Simon. You're one of the rare few."

Cynthia smiled sweetly at that, cocking her head a little "Well you're adorable, why would I pick on you?"

Simon flushed deeply at that, making Cynthia feel rather smug.

Everyone trickled from the room eventually, leaving Cynthia and Jonathan alone. The demon boy snorted as soon as they were alone, telling her "Don't you move fast?"

"Well, you made it clear nothing matters while we're here, so why are you bothered?"

"I'm not bothered. But… Jace? Really?"

Cynthia smiled sweetly once more, telling him with a laugh "Show me some jealously demon boy and I won't-"

"Show jealously? Why would I be jealous? Be a whore if you want, I don't care. You'll end up literally crawling back when you need my blood." He grinned and Cynthia scoffed. "So high and mighty, aren't you?"

"Fuck you."

"Be my guest sweetheart."

There were footsteps on the stairs and Jace called out "Cyn? Can we talk?"

She blew the demon boy a kiss and walked up the narrow stairs. She passed Simon on the stairs who walked past her, almost avoiding her eyes. She laughed internally at that- silly vampire fancied her. "Can we talk or just… something?" Jace asked her at the top, and Cynthia nodded, walking inside the room. "Of course" she assured him.

Jace sighed as he closed the door behind them, just saying "How are you Cyn?"

"Rather good. You, on the other hand, seem stressed."

He shrugged and nodded. "You try loving a girl, then finding out she's your sister."

Cynthia sighed internally- if only she could tell him. Jace stood before her and rested his forehead against her own, muttering out "How's your love life?"

"Nonexistent. My boyfriend… dumped me you could say."

"He had a good thing and lost it. The fool."

Cynthia laughed lightly at that, looking up as the boy took her face into his hands, sighing out "I need distracting. Help me?"

There was a pause and Cynthia went through the options in her head. But there was only one really… he needed distracting, and so did she. Had she have been kinder, she would have told him to accompany her around Alicante, taking more photos. But no, it was revenge on Jonathan that also creeped into her train of thought. "Gladly" she breathed out, grabbing the front of his shirt and yanking him to her, crashing her lips to his own.

It hadn't been the type of distraction Jace had meant, but he wasn't complaining as he kissed her hungrily back, allowing the girl to push him backwards until he was pressed against the closed door, their hands roving the others body freely.

Cynthia pulled away, her breathing a little heavy as she asked, gazing into the boys aureate eyes "That enough of a distraction, or do you want more?"

She could see him thinking almost as his hands held her waist, glancing down for a moment before he met her eyes again, his lips twitching into a devilish grin as he just tugged her closer, Cynthia letting out a low groan as his lips found her neck, letting her head tilt back and hands tug at the bottom of his shirt, breaking his trail of kisses as she tore his shirt off over his head, throwing it onto the floor and running a hand up his toned chest.

There was a pause in which it seemed time almost froze and Cynthia's eyes never left the golden ones as she was forced backwards until she fell onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she felt her dress being unzipped at the side and tugged slowly down along with her panties.

"You never came to visit me last time." Jace muttered out as he kissed up the girls' bare stomach, each time his lips came into contact with her skin, Cynthia groaned lightly and let her head tip backwards a fraction. Every kiss felt like a blast of pleasurable fire. She raised a hand and wound her fingers into his golden locks, replying breathlessly with "You actually noticed?"

"I always notice" he whispered into her neck, kissing at it hungrily while Cynthia's free hand tugged his belt open and tossed it aside, admitting to him "After this boyfriend being a dick, I wished for a distraction like this."

"Well we've both got one." Jace replied against her collarbone. Cynthia stared up at the ceiling once more as she popped open the button of his jeans open and tugged the zipper down, letting both her hands slip down under the boy and tug them down along with his boxers, flipping them over with ease and seating herself atop him with a devilish grin, letting her long honey blonde hair hang and frame her face as she leaned down until her lips touched his own, moaning audibly against his lips as his hands slid up her sides and to her back where her bra was swiftly unhooked, a moment later cast aside.

Cynthia's lips left his own now and trailed down his chest a short way with her hands catching his own, straightening up.

It hit her as she gazed down at him, squeezing his hands in her own and meeting those hunger filled golden eyes that this was the boy she had probably been destined to be with if Valentine hadn't split them up. It would have been her and Jace in that mansion, not her and Jonathan in the cottage. Cynthia laughed internally at the idea of calling this whole thing off, because what would piss Jonathan off more than finding out she'd slept with Jace? It was the ultimate revenge, and something Cynthia had actually wanted to do for a while. She loved Jace. No matter what happened, they always seemed to find their paths crossing again. Maybe she was just using him for revenge, but Cynthia didn't care. He wanted a distraction from Clary, to stop himself loving her probably, and she wanted revenge. They were both using each other in one way or another, but there was a deep seated connection between them that had never faded away.

"You can still back out." Cynthia murmured out as she leaned down and brushed her lips to his own once more, freeing up a hand to brush the stray strands of his tousled golden hair from his eyes that seemed to be fixed solely and utterly on her. He wasn't going to answer. He wasn't going to back out, and she knew it.

Well neither would she.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Jonathan noticed Cynthia's absence and asked the Lightwood girl where she was. She frowned and looked around, getting to her feet and went on the hunt for her. When she got to the upstairs level and tried a door, finding it locked, she just went "Ah. Oh." as she listened at the door and backed away, going downstairs and took her seat once more, wrinkling up her nose.

"Well?" Jonathan asked and Isabelle just went "She's upstairs Sebastian."

"In her room?" he inquired, raising his cup of tea to his lips. Isabelle nodded, raising her own drink to her lips, simply saying "She and Jace. I think they're having sex."

Jonathan choked on his tea at that, a coughing fit escaping him as he exploded with "_What?_"

"I know! But at least Jace is attempting to move on from Clary. And this _is _Cynthia. She's good to him and always been there for him. He missed her so so much when he was younger and-" her eyes widened and she hurriedly muttered out "Don't tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed" Jonathan lied, setting his cup down as carefully as he could, his hands balling into fists in his lap as the anger and rage coursed through him.

He didn't think it possible that he could hate Jace more than he already did… but he truly did now.

The demon boy wanted to stab him right in his smarmy face for ever having looked upon Cynthia or touched her.

Jealously. Pure and utter jealousy.

_Congratulations _he thought sarcastically _you've made me feel jealous, Cynthia._


	17. Chapter 17

Cynthia was the first to wake the next morning, comfortably encircled in warm bare arms. At first she thought it was Jonathan, that they were still at the cottage. But no; it was a Jonathan, but the other one. She let her eyes open and glance up from the chest her head was resting upon.

He was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling regularly. Cynthia laid her head back down upon his chest, closing her eyes and listened to the regular soothing heartbeat underneath her ear.

It was only a few minuets later when a hand trailed its way slowly up her bare back that Cynthia opened her eyes once more, staring at the foot of the bed, tracing the runes upon his chest with a finger as she listened to the boy below her mutter out "Good morning."

She laughed lightly at that, burying her face into his chest and letting her eyes close again. "A very good morning" she told him.

There was silence until Jace broke it by saying lightly "We shouldn't have done that last night."

Cynthia had to agree, but all she said was "Do you regret it?"

"No. Do you?"

"Not at all." She turned around to gaze up into his face now, frowning a little and raising a hand to cup his cheek. "You look so very tired."

"Well, I for one found last night very rig-"

"I didn't mean last night. I meant in general." Cynthia interrupted with, stroking his cheek with her thumb. The boy rolled his eyes and raised a hand, pulling hers away. "I'm a Shadowhunter, Cyn. We don't sit on our arses and do nothing all day."

"Are you just going to keep making excuses huh? You suck Jace."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"That you used me last night."

He went very still at that before muttering out "I wasn't using you. How can-" but he was silenced by Cynthia pressing a finger to his lips, turning over and onto her knees before him. She leaned forwards and removed her finger, telling him softly with their lips very nearly touching. "You wanted a distraction. We both wanted one."

Jace was silent as he gazed into her eyes that seemed as dark as Sebastian's downstairs, wondering just how that had happened. They were a bright forest green the time he'd known her at the mansion.

"Valentine raised us both, you know that right?" he said quietly and Cynthia nodded, raising a hand once again and set it to his cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his lips before resting her forehead against his own. "Yes I know."

"Doesn't that… bother you?"

"Jace. This will probably sound insane… but I had the best of times living with you and Valentine."

Jace snorted at that, nipping softly at her bottom lip while his hands rested upon her bare back. "I can see why you think of that period of your life with fondness. Valentine loved you. He never raised a hand to you. Never." He chuckled lightly at that "He bought you up to be exquisite and beautiful, Cynthia."

Cynthia felt sad at the boys words- if only he knew that she was _still _living with him. But no… if he did find out, he would hate her for eternity. That day was fast approaching, she knew.

Instead of answering, Cynthia just crashed her lips to his own and told him a moment later "He raised you too, Jace. You truly have no idea just how exquisite _you _are as well. You are a god among insects. We both are." She paused before telling him hesitantly. "Before he… split us up. Sent me away…" she trailed off, swallowing hard. He waited patiently and she continued with "I thought you were dead Jonathan. Just like he made you think he was dead. I thought you dead for all those years when I was growing up until I found you in New York." Cynthia realized she had tears in her eyes now as she added "I never left you Jace. I thought you had left me."

His face was blank, expressionless at that. After a moments hesitation, the boy raised a hand and brushed away her tears with a frown creasing his features. "It's all in the past now Cyn" he told her soothingly, cupping her face gently. "All in the past."

Cynthia nodded and laughed brokenly, sitting up and causing his hands to fall away, wiping her eyes on the bed covers. She nodded again and just went, getting to her feet "You need to hold onto hope, Jace. No matter how impossible." She threw the boy his clothes, telling him "Come on. Let's go down and have breakfast with our heads held high and no shame."

A smirk twitched onto his face at that, catching the shirt she threw at him. Cynthia ignored his occasional stares as she got dressed. The mirror before her was perfect for spying on the boy behind her anyway.

It was as Cynthia reached for her hairbrush to tame her wild hair that the door was shoved roughly open. She spun around, yanking the hem of her dress down as she saw Clary stood there. The fire headed girl looked stunned at the sight before her eyes; Jace in just his jeans, chest bare and his hair wild. Cynthia in her crumpled up dress and equally as messy hair.

Cynthia could tell the girl wanted to speak, to say something, but she beat her too it as she snapped out coldly. "That door was locked for a reason. Out."

Clary's eyes flashed at that, retorting with "Who do you think you are?" as she squared up to the girl. She didn't intimidate Cynthia in the slightest. Clary was tiny compared to Cynthia's height.

"Cynthia Darkstone. The girl who gave your _brother _more pleasure than you could ever achieve. Go back to whatever shit hole you came from."

There was silence, and then the only thing Jace saw was both girls leaping at each other, Cynthia grabbing the girl by her hair and throwing her away from her, snarling out with her midnight eyes blazing "You little bitch-!" as she started forwards. Jace caught her, pinning her arms behind her back and held on as tight as possible as she raged, attempting to punch the red head again.

There was a clatter and the rest of the house arrived. Cynthia was past all calming down as Jonathan joined in with holding her, pushing Jace aside and pressing her against the wall, hissing into her ear "You've made your point, now _calm. Down._"

Jonathan's grip was harder than Jace's had been, more forceful too. Cynthia knew he wouldn't lower his defenses one bit. He'd hold her there all day if he had to.

Very slowly, Cynthia came down from her rage and Jonathan took the opportunity to throw the girl over his shoulder, telling them as he passed "I'll talk to her."

Cynthia didn't fight the demon boy as he walked them out of the house and around the back of the house, walking until they reached the canal. He set her down with a cocked brow, simply saying "Now. What was that all about?"

"I lost my temper." She snapped, getting to her feet and smoothed the front of her dress, chest heaving from the pure and utter rage. _I would have killed her if I had the chance _she realized with a jolt, looking to Jonathan. He was staring at her intently and Cynthia sighed out, her voice much more calmer "I don't know what's happening to me."

Jonathan raised a hand and brushed the stray strands of honey colored hair from her midnight eyes, saying quietly "Your eyes are midnight."

"What does that mean?" she asked quietly and Jonathan shook his head, genuinely clueless as he replied with "I have no idea."

"You must have noticed though. The more demon blood I drink, the more…" she paused "the more angry I become." She met his dark eyes now as she told him in a worried voice "Now will you believe me when I say I'm turning into something I don't like?"

"Yes I believe you. Just… try not to kill anyone in that house. Yet at least?"

There was silence and Cynthia flashed him a sweet smile, telling him "A shame you weren't there last night. It was a wild one. So… did it work? Feel jealous even the teeny weensiest little bit?"

Jonathan rolled his eyes at that, and Cynthia smirked broadly- mission accomplished. Silence fell until they heard hurried footsteps retreating down the street and together they spied Clary dashing away as if hell was chasing her.

"See you later" Jonathan told her and before Cynthia could say anything else, he had gone. Dashed after her.

"Love you too (!)" Cynthia muttered under her breath, turning around and making her way back towards the Penhallows. But as she stared at the place, she realized she couldn't go back in. Not yet at least.

Instead, she chose to wander Alicante once more. She liked to find the houses with the prettiest trim, the neatest runes marking the outside. Some even had the family name carved into the door.

She wished she had her camera with her as she explored the Southern side of the city. It was beautiful. The light of the demon towers as the sun hit it reflected over the little houses, lighting them up like they were made of _adamas._

Cynthia stopped at the last house along the row, feeling the bottom drop out of her stomach-

Why was the word _Darkstone _carved into the door?

She just stared at the door, feeling utterly numb and sick. Was this… no. It wasn't possible. But then something at the back of her mind reminded her

_Their names weren't in the graveyard. Only yours. What if… they did get out of that fire? That they thought you'd died? _

Cynthia felt utterly and completely terrified as she stared at the house, backing away from it as if it were some deadly creature that wanted to kill her. Her breath was catching in her throat. But then she stopped her receding footsteps and turned, steeling herself as she told herself _knock on that door and ask. Pretend you're someone from the Clave. Anything. They can't be _them. _They must be some other Darkstone._

Cynthia walked forwards and raised a hand to the knocker that was in the shape of a horses head and knocked a few times. Her heart was hammering against her chest as she waited what seemed was an eternity for the door to open. When it did, a middle aged woman with long flowing dark blonde hair stood there, her bare arms inked with runes and an inquisitive look upon her face as she asked "Yes dear?"

"Are you a… Darkstone?" Cynthia asked curiously. Silence and the woman nodded, frowning a little. "Are you lost?"

"No. I just wanted to know… did you have a daughter? Who died when she was four in a fire?"

The woman's face went white and she spluttered out "Go away."

"I just-"

"You obviously know the rumors! Why are you bringing up all the agony of the past?! Who do you think you are to knock upon my door when you obviously know what happened!"

"Please Mrs. Darkstone-"

She groaned in utter disgust at that, her emerald eyes narrowing "Don't call me that. Never, ever call me that."

"Why?" Cynthia was shocked utterly and completely. The woman, her mother, just laughed at that, tears of anger sparkling in her eyes as she spat out "Why would I want to bare the name of the man that killed our daughter and tried to kill me?"

The door was slammed shut in Cynthia's face and she let a broken sob escape her, covering her hand with her mouth as the horror hit her. Her mothers words were still ringing inside her head-

_Why would I want to bare the name of the man that killed our daughter and tried to kill me?_

Her… father had set that house alight? Had Valentine known that her parents, her mother at least, were alive? She concluded that he didn't. Her mother had dug herself into the back of Alicante where she wouldn't be bothered. The shame of it all had probably hurt her more than anything else. That and losing her daughter and husband.

Cynthia was just in shock. Never had she contested the thought that her parents were dead, burned in that fire.

She just ran back to the Penhallows, holding back her tears as she dashed through the house, looking for Jonathan. He was back from escorting Clary home, sat in his room. His expression was alarmed as she burst out crying as soon as she locked the door behind her and slid down it, pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face into them.

"Cyn?" Jonathan just went, utterly taken aback- this was so out of character for her. He tossed the book aside and got to his feet, crouching down before her and took her face into his hands, forcing her tear streaked face to look at him.

She just shook her head and buried her face into his neck, hugging him tightly and let out a sob into his neck, leaving the demon boy even more confused.

_What now? _He just thought in annoyance as he smoothed her hair back soothingly, rolling his eyes as he realized her crying was going to ruin his shirt.


	18. Chapter 18

Cynthia spent that night in Jonathan's bed, not caring what anyone in the house thought of her. She felt hurt to a level she couldn't feel anything. Jonathan just lay there with the girl curled up next to him, occasionally resting her cheek atop his chest, her hands loosely holding his own.

"So your father burnt the place to the ground?" he asked her, smoothing Cynthia's honey colored hair back. She nodded, staring at the wall with blank eyes. With her voice a whisper, she replied "She thinks I'm dead. I just… I don't know where my father is." A light frown creased her face as she glanced up, her midnight eyes wide and staring. "Do you think he's dead?"

"I don't think so" Jonathan replied coolly, twirling a strand of the girls' hair around a finger. "I suspect he's been locked up in the Gard. Or the Silent City." He snorted "Seems too good for him."

There was something in his tone that made Cynthia frown and sit up, gazing at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you," she started slowly, "planning to find him?"

"What would your reply to that be? If that was the case?"

"No. Stay away from him. Him and my mother." Cynthia swallowed hard, adding in a mutter with her throat clenched shut. "I'm not getting involved. This is my past… and it's staying exactly there."

"He deserves death for what he did to you." Jonathan started with his tone dark, deadly. "But then, if he hadn't, we never would have met." He shrugged and pushed the girl away, telling her, "Well, I have to go. All day long as well. Don't miss me too much." As Jonathan buckled his sword to his hips, he paused to snort out in her direction.

"If you want amusement, just jump back into Jace's bed."

Cynthia glared as he went to walk out, but then he stopped and turned on his heels, staring directly at her with a lock of dark hair hanging in his equally as dark eyes. "Come here" he ordered. A pause and Cynthia got to her feet and stepped forwards until they were face to face. He'd always been tall, but she'd never realized just how tall. He dwarfed her. Jonathan raised a hand and traced a finger along her jaw line until he reached the curve of her neck, not faltering once as he leaned forwards and allowed his lips to brush her own. His voice was low and breathless as he told her "Demon's don't 'love,' they _want_. Maybe what I feel is love, maybe it isn't. But what I do know is…" he trailed off and as Cynthia was about to ask what he knew, Jonathan crashed his lips to her own, utterly cutting her off with her eyes flying wide. It had been the last thing she had expected. His hands skimmed up her arms as he kissed her with a hard, bruising pressure. It was only when he had her chin held in a single hand, grip unfaltering that he broke it off, pulling away to tell her in a low growl with his eyes like black fire.

"But what I do know, is that you are _mine. _If you touch that boy again, or he touches you, I will kill him where he stands."

At his words, Cynthia arched a brow, breathing out as she pulled her face from his iron grip. "Your jealousy is showing."

"Why would I be jealous when I know I have no competition? Hmm?"

Cynthia narrowed her eyes and raised a hand, pressing it flat to his toned chest as she pushed him backwards until his back was pressed against the door. A pause and she told him with a light laugh, lips barely touching his own "It was fun with Jace last night. And if this is the reaction I get for having a little mess around, I'll be sorely tempted to do it again."

Jonathan snorted, a smirk about his lips "This new you, Cyn. The darker you. I like it. You're so much more fun."

With a wide smile, Cynthia just leaned up and pressed a kiss to the boy's cheek, whispering out against his skin. "Too much fun for you. Run along little demon boy, you're boring me now." Cynthia took a step back and arched a brow. Jonathan, with his expression blank, just yanked the door open and left without a word.

As soon as he was gone, Cynthia sighed and found herself sinking down onto the edge of the bed, running a hand through her tangled honey hair, dark eyes sad.

She didn't want to be the monster she was sure she was turning into.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia watched Jace carefully all day long. She only saw him a few times around the house. The rest of the day she spent wandering around Alicante some more.

With her sketchbook in hand, Cynthia set up a place overlooking the Gard, drawing the city. It was quiet and peaceful, something she loved.

Something she knew wouldn't last by tomorrow. She was sure.

By the time the sun had started to set. Cynthia lay back upon the grass, staring up at the sky with her eyes scanning the heavens. The stars were coming out. Twilight.

It was also when she heard trudging footsteps. She didn't bother looking up, for she knew who it would be.

"Cyn?"

"Yes Jace?" she turned her head to stare at him, but when she caught sight of his bandaged hand, she frowned and sat up. "What have you done?"

A pause and he shrugged "Put it through a window."

"Jace."

"Spare the lecture. Alec already beat you." He sat down with a thump next to Cynthia and raised his good hand, frowning lightly as he turned her head to face him. "What's on your mind? You're troubled."

_I think I'm turning into some kind of demon, Jace. Like Jonathan. Or something worse. I'm scared. No, terrified. And I also know that the time is coming that you'll know just who I am. Who my father is. Who… my lover is. And you will hate me. And that my dear, will kill me. Because I love you. I always have, and I always will. No matter what I turn into, there will always be a part of me that belongs to you, Jace Herondale._

Cynthia didn't bother talking, or thinking about Jonathan's warnings as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Jace's own, kissing him softly and tenderly for a moment. As she pulled away, Jace cocked a brow and asked "What was that?"

Silence and Cynthia gave up. This was it. The last time she would allow herself to love the boy with the golden hair. This was their goodbye. She shouldn't have came with Jonathan to Alicante.

"Just shut up and kiss me" Cynthia breathed out, her eyes fixed upon his own. Jace's face was expressionless, but then he captured her lips to his own in a hungry, hurried kiss. With a low moan of satisfaction, Cynthia wound her hands into the front of his shirt and pushed him backwards onto the floor, kissing him back as hard as possible with her hands tight in his clothes. The memories from the previous night flared up and she found herself pressing her stomach to his own, losing herself in the boy as much as possible.

"By the Angel-" Cynthia moaned against his lips as he flipped them over, lips hot and heavy against her own. Her hands shot up under the back of his shirt to bury her nails into his back.

They kissed passionately until the sun fully set and they had to use their hands to guide their bodies. Cynthia was the one to break it, lying flat on her back upon the grass, eyes staring upwards with her heart racing against her chest. There was a long silence and Jace just went quietly "that was goodbye, wasn't it?"

"You know me so well." Cynthia muttered, turning onto her side and gazing at him. She raised a hand and set it to his cheek, thumb tracing his bottom lip. "Yes. Yes it was."

Jace sighed, taking her hand into his own and bringing it to his lips, murmuring out against it "It's for the best."

_He had no idea._

"It is Jace. And I just-" she bit her bottom lip before continuing. "I want you to know that I love you. Both as best friend and just… everything. No matter what happens. Okay? Just please remember that. I love you. I love you so much."

Jace was frowning by now, but before he could say anything, Cynthia scrambled to her feet and walked off through the gathering darkness.

Cynthia was running by the time she reached the city, wiping away the stray tears that threatened to spill over.

It was as something swooped overhead that she stopped dead, looking up at the midnight sky. Something was soaring down towards her. With a snarl, Cynthia went for her sword, but then recognized it. Hugin.

Instead of unsheathing her sword, she held her arm out for the raven. It fluttered down and settled himself upon her arm. There was a little note attached to his leg.

Cynthia strolled over to the nearest witchlight streetlamp and carefully took the note from the ravens leg, untying the string. He ruffled his feathers afterwards, making no sound as Cynthia stroked them with a hand as she read the note in her other. Two words

_Come home._

Hugin took off now and Cynthia watched him until he vanished into the night.

Great. Just great.

Cynthia grumbled to herself and returned to the Penhallows where Jonathan was back, frowning as she walked right into his room, saying "I'm leaving."

"Why? The fun is about to begin."

Cynthia paused. "Excuse me?"

Jonathan shrugged at her from his place on the bed "Bringing the wards down. Why do you think I'm here?"

"Spying?"

"And war. The war is beginning." He smirked broadly, his dark eyes shining. Cynthia snorted, her eyes narrowed "So that's why dad wants me home. He doesn't want me involved."

Jonathan closed his eyes at that, nodding. "He adores you Cyn. Never raised a hand to you. At times, I think he wishes you were his blood daughter and not me."

"Jonathan-"

"Stop calling me that." He snapped suddenly, getting to his feet. "It's Sebastian here. Dumb bitch, do you want to give me away?"

"_Seb."_ She empathized, rolling her eyes. Silence and Cynthia told him "I said Goodbye to Jace. I hope you're happy."

"I'm very happy. Now, get back to the valley. Valentine is right- you do need to go back. Everything is in place here, and you will only mess things up somehow. Get out of the city before I take down the wards. The demons will not distinguish you from normal Shadowhunters."

Cynthia felt the words "will you be okay?" escape her before she could stop herself. That seemed to take Jonathan aback. After a pause, he took a step forwards and placed his hands atop her shoulders, telling her gently "Stop being a sentimental fool and just go. Now. Ride like hell. Don't take anything with you. Go."

With a sigh, Cynthia crashed her lips to his own for a moment, mumbling out against them "be careful. If anyone's going to kill you, it's going to be me."

"The same holds true for you." Jonathan frowned lightly, as if something had suddenly come to mind. Cynthia frowned too, but then froze as he spoke in such a curious voice it shocked her

"I- I love you."

"Don't say things you do not mean and-" but the rest of her words were stopped dead as he kissed her. She noticed something. Where all his other kisses were hard and hot, this one was gentle and relatively sweet. Cynthia hadn't thought it possible that he could be this gentle.

"Go." He whispered and Cynthia found herself listening to him instantly.

Through all that shadow, there was a sliver of light. There had to be.


	19. Chapter 19

Cynthia rode through the night back home. It was halfway when she was suddenly hit by an 'attack' she was calling her need for demon blood.

Her horse slowed down as she yanked on the reins, but then she felt herself go numb. Before she even had time to scream, she fell sideways off her steed and onto the grassy floor, staring up at the sky with her throat on fire.

Cynthia just stared up at the sky feeling as if she was floating in a sea of darkness.

"Goodbye Jace" she found herself muttering out, finally letting all the emotions crash over her. She was only human. Cynthia just lay there sobbing as she realized everything was such a gigantic mess. She wept for the moment Jace realized who she really was, then thought she had used him all along. That she knew he and Clary weren't sisters and hadn't told him.

That she loved a demon boy.

That she was in love with that same demon boy.

There wasn't a light at the end of the tunnel, she was sure. If there was, it was a train coming to destroy her.

Like the demon blood was destroying her. Before long, she'd be a monster. She knew it.

Cynthia just lay there for how long she had no idea. But she was found eventually.

"Come on my dear-" Valentine sighed as he picked up the unconscious young woman into his arms and twisted the ring upon his finger.

When Cynthia came around, she found herself in her own bedroom, her memory patchy as to how she'd gotten there.

There were cups of black liquid sat next to her and she glowered at them, her eyes narrowed in hate- demon blood. Cynthia had half a mind to throw them away, but knew she needed them. That was the dilemma; drink them and change faster, or leave them and maybe die.

Either way, there was no escaping a grim fate.

In silence, Cynthia drank back the bitter tasting blood, swearing at every single spare breath she had. When she'd drank it all, she felt much, much better. But her body was attuned to Jonathan's blood, not this demon. Whatever it was, it made her feel sick. But she swallowed hard and kept it down. She had to.

Valentine was in the main room, knelt down in the middle of a pentagram, murmuring out a passage in Latin. The Mortal Sword was laid out before him and glowing darkly. Cynthia watched as the light flickered and made the mans white blonde hair seem almost black. When the light faded, he stood up and turned to her, asking "Your little blood attacks are getting rather unpredictable. Tell me- how long did it take for you to fall unconscious?"

Cynthia blinked, but replied with "It was sudden this time. Like… a blow to the chest. I had no time to react." A frown creased her face. "Father, please… if you do truly care about me, tell me what I need to do. I don't want to be this. _I never wanted to be like this._"

"I do care for you," Valentine told her, walking forwards until he was stood before her. "You are my daughter Cynthia. And it pains me what has happened to you. You're weak. You're dying." A pause. "I wanted to turn you into a dark princess and I did."

Cynthia had never seen him so human before. As she watched, he swallowed hard, admitting "I shouldn't have done it. I swore to stop with Jonathan. But no, I poisoned you as well." A sigh and the man looked old for the first time ever Cynthia noticed. He looked almost tired for a split second. Valentine patted his daughters shoulder as he told her quietly "Destroying you will always be my biggest sin. My biggest regret."

He walked off after that, taking the Mortal Sword with him.

She had no idea… but that was the last time she'd ever see him.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Even with the war raging, Cynthia slept. With her strength minimal, it was the only thing she could do. And she hated it.

She was worried. Worried for Jonathan, Jace, everyone in Alicante that she had met. Even blasted Clary.

When she came around again, feeling her strength more or less returned, she got to her feet and wandered through the house, calling "Dad?"

There was no answer.

Cynthia wandered down to 'the caves' as she called it. The place was more or less Valentine's, a place she wasn't allowed near as a young girl, but not anymore. She was a woman now. No child.

There were voices floating from the corridor, so she sighed in relief, calling "Dad?"

The voices fell silent and Cynthia wondered who he was with. Maybe Jonathan was back. Her heart leapt at the mere thought. But as she reached the room, she stopped dead with her eyes widening in pure horror-

Jace.

He was sat there with his hands bound and eyes hateful as he stared up at Jonathan, the tip of the Morgenstern sword at his Adams apple. But when Cynthia walked in, his expression changed to one of pure shock and surprise.

"Cyn-?" He muttered, staring at her for a long minuet. Cynthia started forwards and just growled out, shoving Jonathan aside "What have you done you bastard."

Jonathan laughed at that, tapping her hands with his sword as she went to untie Jace "Cyn, step aside."

"'_Cyn?'"_ Jace went, eyes full of what could only be described as betrayal. He stared at Cynthia for a long moment once more before nodding out "You never left Valentine, did you?"

"No." Her voice was no more than a whisper.

"And _him_-" he jerked his head violently at Jonathan who was looking bored. "He's your lover, isn't he? _Isn't he?!_"

Cynthia could barely find the will to nod, but she did. She grabbed Jonathan's sword and sliced open the angel boys bounds before he could stop her, telling him "I meant what I told you the last time we met."

"_Lies." _Jace spat, hand shooting for his blade but Jonathan was faster. With a smooth elbow to the side of the head, he knocked Jace out.

Cynthia didn't even feel like crying as she stared at the boy lying upon the ground, his tangled honey colored hair in his closed eyes. Jonathan sheathed his blade and just stepped forwards, tugging all but the smallest blade from him and tossing it aside. He was even whistling cheerfully as he grabbed Jace's leg and proceeded to drag him outside, Cynthia following a moment later. Jonathan dumped him next to the stream and turned to the girl, telling her "He's going to try and kill you. Mark my words."

She shook her head, laughing out "This is Jace. He'd never hurt me."

"He will Cynthia. Leave. I don't want you to see me killing him."

"_You are not killing him." _Cynthia snarled, her eyes narrowing. "You even try and I will take you down."

There was a groan as Jace came around, and Cynthia glared at Jonathan as he went cheerfully. "That's a relief. I thought I had killed you a little too soon."

"Jace…" Cynthia went softly, kneeling down before him with her eyes wide. He flinched back from her, scoffing out "You lied to me about everything Cynthia. What_ wasn't_ a lie? And don't say the 'I love you' thing. Just… don't."

"Jace…" Cynthia groaned lightly, wishing she could hug him. "I'm still the girl you grew up with. Just because I grew up with Jonathan and Valentine, it doesn't change that." She let her guard down so much she didn't see the dagger in his hand that was about to sink into her chest, but Jonathan did. With a snarl, he kicked the angel boy in the chest and sent him flying backwards onto his back, saying coldly. "I don't appreciate the attempts on Cynthia's life, angel boy. Make another and I'll slay you where you lie."

Jace was truly glaring at Cynthia by now, spitting out "Monsters. You both belong together. Don't let me get in the way. You just used me the- wait. Do you know she had sex with me?"

With a snort, Jonathan told him coolly. "Of course. Purely to make me jealous."

"Both of you shut up!" Cynthia snarled and glanced between them. How different they were usually, but so similar now. Both their eyes were full of hate directed at the other. Jonathan was itching to run him through with the blade in his hand, she was sure. She loved them both. Jonathan in a way that she wanted to hold him, and Jace as a best friend. She couldn't let either get hurt.

"Cynthia, this is a personal matter. Sorry." Jonathan told her, and before she could react, he'd bought the hilt of the blade up and knocked her clean out.

As the darkness embraced her, Cynthia dreamed. It was nothing solid, but more like she was floating around in shadows, barely aware of the pair that were battling around her. A cacophony of sound and movement. Clashes of blades and yells. Yells of anger and pain.

Even when things fell silent, Cynthia couldn't, didn't wake up. She groaned lightly when she felt herself being picked up, but the arms were unfamiliar. Something burning white hot around her wrists.

Almost as if she was being shackled.


	20. Chapter 20

Cynthia's two months in the Silent City, guilty of being Valentine's daughter, was one of the hardest thing she'd ever faced. But no, not the hardest. The hardest was a week after her imprisonment when Jace came to visit.

The young mans feet echoed through the stone corridors and Cynthia looked up from her seat in the corner of the dark, dark room, her eyes watching as the cell was opened and he slipped inside. The room was lit up by witchlight.

"Cynthia," he just went, his voice cold. Cynthia couldn't be bothered to argue, or even talk. She looked down and stared at the stone floor.

"Don't ignore me."

She looked up. "Why not?"

"Because I want answers. For… everything. What you've done."

Cynthia frowned lightly at that, asking with her voice rough from lack of use, "I've never, ever done anything to hurt you Jace. Never."

"Liar."

"It's not a lie." Cynthia just sounded tired. She felt sick and her stomach hurt. It wasn't from her blood cravings, for the Silent Brothers had been giving it to her. It was something else. "I'd never do anything to hurt you Jace. I love you too much to-"

"Shut your filthy little mouth," Jace snarled out, his eyes narrowed. He was stood almost two meters away, but his hands were clenched into fists by his sides. He couldn't bring himself to hurt her though, no matter how angry.

"Whatever," Cynthia muttered, turning away and curling up upon the stone floor, closing her eyes lightly. She didn't care anymore. But she missed her father and Jonathan more than anything.

"You can lie and wait there forever, Cynthia. But they won't come. They will never come for you."

It was like he'd read her mind.

Cynthia ignored him and Jace took a step forward, crouching down before her and whispering out, aureate eyes blazing, "they're dead. They're both dead."

Her eyes snapped open at that, horror starting to spread through her veins after the numbness. She slowly but surely sat up and gazed at Jace. He looked almost smug. Even more so as he added, with no regret in his voice, "your _Jonathan _is dead, Cynthia Darkstone. And I was the one to kill him."

Crying. She was crying, Cynthia realized a moment later as something hot and wet splashed onto her hand. The fear was chilling her to the bone…

And then came the anger.

With a snarl, Cynthia came to life and punched him as hard as she could in the face, taking him aback. She was as fast as Jonathan had been, and just as deadly. With his nose bleeding profusely, Jace caught her wrists and twisted her around, slamming her against the wall and pressing her there, panting with his lips at her ear, blood invading his mouth from his broken nose, "you're going to rot down here for eternity, Cynthia. I can't… I can't believe I _loved you. _I loved you so, so much Cynthia, and you betrayed me."

Cynthia laughed darkly at that though her tears, spitting out against the wall that was digging into her cheek, "I knew you would never remember what I told you on that hill. _I knew it._"

Jace went to say something in response, but words failed him. He let the girl go and Cynthia saw pain in his eyes.

_Miss. Darkstone is telling the truth._

Cynthia turned and stared at the Silent Brother that was stood outside her cell. He'd made no attempt to stop Jace. Maybe he knew what was going to happen, maybe not. But the words had an effect on Jace. His face drained of all colour and he just went, "I… I can't." He left, leaving Cynthia stood there with tears rolling down her face.

"Please," she asked the Silent Brother in a voice that cracked with emotion, "was _he _telling the truth? About Valentine? About J-Jonathan?"

A pause.

_Monsters though they may have been, they meant so much to you. Family. _

He didn't need to say anything else for Cynthia to know the truth. They really were dead.

A horrible choking sob escaped her lips as she sank to the floor, her eyes wide in horror. There was a hollow in her chest where her heart used to be.

No one in the Silent City comforted the demon girl as she lay upon the cold stone floor, curled up in a ball and sobbing her heart out.

She had lost everything.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia spiralled Deeper and deeper into darkness she fell. There were some days she didn't even want to live. Some in particular. Some days she just wanted to cry. Some she just begged for them to let her out. They never did. They gave her demon blood though, but never enough to satiate her. She burned sometimes. Lying there screaming with her hands over her ears as she heard the long dead spirits around her talk and whisper. Maybe it was Jonathan come back to haunt her. She wouldn't put it past him. Him or Valentine.

Every night without fail she dreamt of her demon boy. Wishing she'd kissed him one more time. She never discouraged the dreams, no matter how much they turned into nightmares. How else would she see him?

Tonight's dream was that she was lying in her narrow bed in the depths of the Silent City, the sound of screaming all around her. It was all done mentally; the Silent Brothers were paralyzed by an unknown attacker. The one outside her door collapsed and was still. She didn't care.

Cynthia lay with her head turned to the cell bars, staring as the boy appeared, his footsteps light. His cheek looked blackened with ash from a fire raging up at the surface level. She decided it suited him. It made his eyes look darker than they already were.

He opened the door and Cynthia stared- it was like he was alive again. Dressed in Shadowhunter gear, he looked perfectly ravishing. She wanted to run a hand up that chest and kiss him. Kiss him so hard and for so long they were out of breath.

Jonathan walked forwards, Morgenstern blade at his side. He sheathed it as he crouched down next to the girl, gazing at her with dark eyes for a moment before raising a hand and trailing it gently down her cheek. He said nothing for a start, but then went quietly, "what have they done to you, my beautiful one?"

Cynthia said nothing for a moment, then replied with a light snort, "you've never called me that before."

"No time like the present," Jonathan replied, cocking his head lightly. Cynthia shrugged and turned onto her side a little more, gazing at him. "Did it hurt?" she simply asked. Jonathan frowned at that and Cynthia elaborated. "When you died."

Jonathan cocked his head some more and realized with a short laugh, "I'm here Cyn."

"Of course. You've been here every single night. You won't leave me alone."

"I'm real," Jonathan snorted, grabbing Cynthia's hand and pressing it to over his heart so she could feel it pound against her palm. So full of life. Cynthia shrugged and closed her eyes. He needed to go away before she got upset. She missed him. So very, very much. It hurt. Like a fire burning in her chest. The hole was so big she knew it would never heal up.

Jonathan's head snapped around at the sound of movement behind him. A Silent Brother had regained consciousness and he knew it was either him or it. Cynthia rolled back over to face him as the crunch sounded- the blade had embedded itself in the Silent Brother's throat.

And she stared. Truly stared.

It wasn't possible. It… no.

Jonathan, with his blade looking as if it had been dipped in scarlet, just stomped over to her and told her gruffly, "up, now. We have to leave. I'm not dying again."

Cynthia hadn't stood in a week. Her legs wouldn't hold her weight. Jonathan snarled and shoved his blade into its sheath and roughly grabbed her arm, causing her to squeak in shock as he hauled her up into his arms. He gazed at her for a moment before saying quietly, "I would burn down the world to get you back Cynthia Darkstone. Without hesitation."

"Jonathan," Cynthia just breathed, her hand fisting into the back of his white blonde hair. He jerked away and just told her, "hang on, literally." She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on with whatever strength she had left.

There was fire. Fire everywhere. The Silent City was in flames.

_All this just for me _Cynthia realized as they dashed through the inferno. He'd set the city on fire, subdued the Silent Brothers just to get her back. _Her. No one else. Just her._

Was she really that special to him? That he'd do something this insane? Plan something this… destructive, just to get her back in his arms?

Yes. He would and he had.

As soon as they passed the flames, she spied him twisting the ring upon his finger and they vanished.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia spent the next few days fast asleep in a bed. An actual bed. Nothing like her narrow, awful one in the Silent City. This one was warm, soft and comforting. Her strength started to return.

On the third day, she was roused from her sleep and pulled into a sitting position against someone's chest. She didn't want to open her eyes. The light from the lamp hurt them after her two months in the darkness.

Someone was coaxing her mouth open, a cup to her lips. What was inside tasted so good, yet filled her with horror. "Come on," the voice told her. It was gentle, and Cynthia knew it was never gentle like that.

She drank it all obediently, burying her face into his chest, inhaling that familiar smell she associated with him. It was dark, but not unpleasant. For now, he smelt like ashes. Like the Silent City.

Oh god that place.

Cynthia sat up so suddenly she surprised even herself. She shivered a little as the blood coursed through her. Strength returned to her limbs.

Jonathan was sat behind her, now resting back against the pillows that had been piled high. She didn't recognize the place. He watched her in silence for a moment, her eyes flickering back and forth around the room. It was in Jonathan's style, clothes everywhere, but she didn't recognize it.

She was scared. And tired. So very tired.

The demon boy didn't move as Cynthia raised a hand and tentatively touched his cheek. Her heart twinged with pain. It couldn't be real. It was an elaborate dream, had to be.

But then Jonathan leaned forwards and pressed a long and hard kiss to her lips. But a moment later, Cynthia flinched away with her eyes wide and as dark as ever. "No," she just whispered, "get off me." As Jonathan paused, she screamed it at him and pushed him away, eyes wide in horror. Jonathan was perplexed at her freaking out, snagging her wrists and holding her still, saying in a firm voice, "calm down."

"No," she just gasped out, shaking her head furiously, "no. No! _Let me go!_" He let go and Cynthia just sank to the floor and hid her face in her hands, sobbing into them. Her body was trembling and she was so very exhausted. Mentally and physically.

Jonathan just stood there, still confused. But he knew one thing-

The Silent City had broken her. Broken her so badly he had no idea how to fix her.

Or if that was even possible.


	21. Chapter 21

"_What do you mean she's 'not worth saving?'"_

The demon boy's voice was low, his eyes narrowed and deadly. His blade was at the warlock's throat, pinning him to the wall. A narrow trickle of blood was visible, running down his neck. The warlock stayed silent and Jonathan lost it, hissing into his face, "Cynthia is strong. She can be saved. Cure. Her."

"There is no… there is no way you can cure what has been done to her!" the warlock cried, hands bound behind his back. "Some things, some people you just cannot fix. She is one of them."

A muscle twitched in Jonathan's jaw right before he slew the warlock.

Three warlocks he'd found, three warlocks who had refused to help him, that Cynthia was better off dead. Three warlocks dead at his hand.

As he made his way back to where he was keeping Cynthia safe, he wondered something. That if looking for a cure for her was love. All his plans were on hold as he searched. But there was nothing. Everyone had told him to kill her. To save her.

But he wouldn't do that. More like he couldn't.

If that wasn't love, he had no idea what it was.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia was awake when he returned, and to his utter surprise, cooking.

"I am _starving._" She just told him as she plucked the muffins from the toaster without a single glance at him. "Cinnamon and sultana. Want one?"

"You can cook?" Jonathan asked in an amused tone. It was good to see her around and about though. She was wearing one of his black t-shirts, the hem falling to about the middle of her thighs. Her legs were long, luscious and bare. More mouthwatering than the muffins, that was for sure.

Cynthia snorted at his words, shoving two more into the toaster for him, buttering up her own. Her face, Jonathan noticed, was so much thinner than he last remembered it. But still beautiful. She'd always be beautiful.

His beautiful one.

Jonathan was still staring when Cynthia shoved the plate with buttered muffins on under his nose, arching a brow with her eyes pretty much saying, _up here mister._ He regretted nothing as he shoved a muffin into his mouth. It was heavenly.

"And just where did you learn to cook?" Jonathan asked after swallowing. Cynthia replied after biting into her own, "I asked the maids to teach me sometimes."

"It's a good look," Jonathan just told her, finishing off the rest of his muffins. Cynthia glanced around now before hitching herself up onto the top of the work surface, asking, "so how long have I been out of it?"

"A while," was his reply, stepping between her legs and resting his hands atop her hips. Cynthia leaned down and pressed her lips to Jonathan's forehead, muttering out, "they said you died. Jace told me that you were dead. That he'd done it himself."

"He wasn't lying either."

Cynthia froze, but before she could speak again, Jonathan had captured her lips to his own, murmuring out against them a moment later, "my little love, do you truly believe that I'd leave you?"

A pause. "In the Silent City, do you mean?" Cynthia asked with a frown, raising a hand and twirling a lock of white blonde hair around a finger. He said Yes with his eyes, adding "I woke up and found myself wondering where you were. As soon as I found out you were locked up, I came to get you out."

"How daring prince of you."

"As our father said- you are a dark princess." Jonathan's eyes were smoldering almost, gazing up at her. Cynthia gazed down at him in silence, trailing a hand down his arm until she reached the metal at his wrist. She pulled the plate around to face her, cocking her head a fraction, reading out, "Acheronta Movebo?" He said nothing to that, even when she unfastened it and set it down upon the side with a light _clunk. _

She was staring at the raised angry red scar that was ringing his wrist. A frown creased her features as she bought it up to her lips, kissing it gently.

"I want to kill Jace for what he did to you," Jonathan breathed out, making the girl freeze. "How-?" she started, but Jonathan replied quietly, "I read the reports…" her hand traveled down towards her stomach, but she caught it with a snarl, wrenching it away. "Don't," she warned him with narrowed eyes, "don't do that. It's Valentine's fault. If I wasn't… _this, _there wouldn't have been anything wrong with-"

"Okay, touchy."

"Let go of me Jonathan," Cynthia truly growled, pushing him harshly away. He stumbled back, not even moving as she threw his bracelet at him. It bounced off his chest and onto the floor.

Jonathan kept his eyes fixed upon her, saying under his breath a moment later as Cynthia slid from the side, "god. You are so beautiful. My little bird. My Cynthia."

Neither said anything for a start, but then Cynthia gave up, crossing the space between them and crashing her lips to his own. Two months she'd thought him dead. Two months mourning and thinking she'd never see him again. Two months wishing she'd kissed him more times.

The cooker was digging into her back as Jonathan pushed her against it, his hands clamped firmly at her hips as they kissed. Kissed as if the world was about to be obliterated.

"You have no idea how much… I've missed you," Cynthia groaned against his lips as she raked her hands up his chest, hooking her fingers into the space between buttons and wrenching them apart. She pushed the torn shirt off his shoulders and rested a hand at his back.

Jonathan was growling against her lips as he kissed her back, winding a hand into her hair while his other slid up the back of her borrowed t-shirt. He twisted them around and pushed her backwards until the back of her legs hit the table, causing her to topple over onto the floor with a grunt of pain. It was swiftly muffled as he pinned her to the floor, trailing hands down her sides and hooking themselves under the black t-shirt, tugging it roughly up and over her head, tossing it aside. A pang of longing spread from Cynthia's stomach as he pressed his form to her own, their lips locked and kissing heatedly, gasps escaping her as she tried to breathe.

She rolled them over, hovering over him and groaning as his lips went to just under her ear, her hands shooting down to his belt, tugging it roughly open with a growl of her own. It was like every touch burned her, her nerves more than sensitive. Just the tiniest of brushes caused her to groan into his mouth, allowing him to flip them back over and lock her legs around his hips. But not before she'd undone his jeans and tugged them roughly down along with his boxers.

For a few minuets they kissed ardently, their lips on fire it felt like. Their hands were almost hurried. Frantic.

Jonathan climbed off her and tugged Cynthia to her feet, such a dark look of wanting about his eyes that she smirked, taking his hand and dragged him through the apartment and back to his room where she'd woken up. Cynthia swiftly shoved him inside and slammed the door shut behind her. She strolled forwards and pressed a hand to his bare chest, pushing him backwards onto the bed and climbed onto him, pressing her body flush to his own, kissing at his lips hungrily. As if she'd never been kissed before. Jonathan wasn't complaining as he wound a hand into her honey colored locks, returning her kiss just as passionately. Their lips were swollen already from the intensity.

He flipped them over and Cynthia let him take her to bed.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia woke up with her body burning. Or at least, she felt like she was.

She groaned lightly and opened her eyes, staring up at the ceiling for a moment. She recognized the place now- it was Valentine's escape. An apartment that moved around the world. She'd only been in once or twice when she was maybe thirteen, but that was it.

Jonathan was asleep with his bare, scarred back to her. She could see the marks her nails had caused stark red against his pale skin. One had even been bleeding, for the sheets were spotted with blood. All the pillows were on the floor along with the covers. She couldn't even remember falling asleep.

Cynthia leaned over the demon boy and turned him onto his back, raising a hand and cupping his cheek, pressing a kiss to his lips. She half expected him to jump up and try to throttle her from being woken up so rudely and suddenly, but he merely groaned and opened his eyes. They were dark and bleary.

"Morning," he mumbled against her lips, raising a hand and stroking her tangled honey blonde hair back for a moment. They kissed softly for a moment, so unlike them.

The bedroom door opened, a voice going in annoyance, "Sebastian, I don't see-" but the figure stopped dead in the doorway, staring at the pair on the bed.

All color drained from Cynthia's face and she truly snarled as she sat up. "Jace," she spat.

And then she leapt at him.


	22. Chapter 22

Cynthia was snarling in utter fury as Jonathan held her back, trying to get to the angel boy. He'd left instantly and Jonathan was attempting to pin the girl down, but it was impossible. She wrenched herself away and yanked her panties on, followed by Jonathan's shirt before dashing out the room.

With a groan and roll of eyes, Jonathan pulled on his boxers and jeans, following the commotion. Cynthia had caught up with Jace and had pushed him over the side of the spiral staircase. She was pinning him to the floor with her hands at his throat, her teeth bared and eyes narrowed dangerously.

Jonathan choked as invisible hands tightened around his throat too and ribs stung. One was broken for sure. He yanked Cynthia sharply back by her shoulders and pinned her hands above her head, sitting atop her thighs to stop her from getting up.

"Calm. _Down-!_" he ordered her, voice constricted. She was going to kill Jace, he was sure. And if that happened, he'd die too.

Cynthia lay there, her chest heaving and breaths coming out in loud, ragged pants. She wasn't looking up at Jonathan, she was staring at Jace who had stood up, his face white and hand on his side over his cracked rib.

He couldn't stop staring back. Cynthia's eyes, once upon a time, were emerald green. Like a forest. But now they were the darkest, most starless night. So black. Like Jonathan's.

"Sebastian-" Jace started, but the demon boy just shot at him, not even looking, "out. Now."

A pause and Jace left. Cynthia didn't say where. She just lay there under him, saying in amusement, "I bet you couldn't wait to do this again."

Jonathan stood up, grabbing her hand and wrenching her to her feet. He grabbed her shoulders and snarled out, "if Jace dies, _I die too._"

There was a flicker of emotion in Cynthia's eyes, but then it was gone. She shrugged and pulled away, walking back upstairs. Jonathan watched with a cocked brow. There was something off about her, that was for sure. She was never cruel. Well, not much.

Something was wrong with her. Terribly wrong.

Something echoed in Jonathan's memory. Her fear that she was turning into something. Something so dark her old self would just be a shadow.

What if she was right?

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

When they stopped in London, Cynthia fled. Jonathan was beside himself with anger when he found out, but she truly didn't care. While in the Silent City, she'd made a list. A list of people to kill if she ever got out.

And the first one on her list took her back to the Silent City.

The man sat alone in his cell, staring at the floor. So many years he'd been imprisoned, he'd lost count. He didn't mind it anymore. He had nothing left, after all.

Light filtered through the bars as someone approached. The Brothers with his dinner. But… the sun hadn't set enough for that yet. It was someone else.

"Yes?" he called, sounding grumpy.

"_Mr. Thomas Darkstone, yes?"_

A pause and he answered with a cocked brow, getting to his feet, "obviously."

"The man who burnt his daughter alive and attempted to kill his wife?"

Silence and Thomas narrowed his eyes. It was a woman. "Show yourself," he commanded. Light footsteps and the witchlight in her hand illuminated the young woman's face. Her eyes looked blacker than the depths of hell themselves as she arched a brow at him, snorting out, "how dare you try and command me. You are _nothing. _Nothing and no one. The Darkstones are a dead Shadowhunter family name now. Because of you, my mother is in hiding. Ashamed of the beast that is _you._"

Thomas gazed at her with bored eyes, asking simply, "so?"

The girl laughed softly, then, to his shock, she opened the door and slipped inside. There was a seraph blade in her hand, glowing faintly.

"I want you to _beg._" She breathed, raising the blade with a smirk upon her lips. "Beg for forgiveness."

"And just why would I do that, little girl?" he laughed, folding his arms. A muscle twitched in Cynthia's jaw and she growled out, "because I'm your daughter. And you owe it to me. Now say it, or I will slaughter you where you stand."

Thomas was staring. He couldn't help it. The young female Shadowhunter was serious. The more he stared, the more he realized that she was telling the truth. She looked just like her mother. Her mother but with black eyes.

All colour drained from his face as he spluttered out, "but you-"

"Died? Yes. I did, you could say. Two months ago when I was in this infernal place myself. Now-" she raised the blade to his throat, snarling out, "say it."

"You're insane," Thomas Darkstone muttered, raising his hands. Gone were the days he would have been able to block an attack. Cynthia arched a brow and stepped forwards, forcing him back until he was pressing up against the cold stone wall. She nicked at his throat with the blade, asking sweetly, "come on, say it."

"Never. Daughter or not, it was all your fault."

Cynthia stared. "Explain."

He shifted uncomfortably. "You weren't a boy. I wanted a boy."

Cynthia laughed darkly. "There's a thing called 'trying again,' you stupid bastard."

"She couldn't have children after you. You ruined everything you little bitch. Everything. The whole Darkstone name."

Cynthia was giggling now, shaking her head. "You did that. Not me. And besides-" she rammed the blade into his stomach, ignoring his scream of agony, adding on, "I found a better father. Valentine Morgenstern. His son is my lover."

"That bastard?" Thomas gasped, a hand going to the blade in his stomach, but Cynthia slammed his head back against the stone wall, hand on his throat as she hissed, "come on daddy Darkstone."

"I'm… I'm sorry, Cynthia. Please."

"Awh you remembered my name," she laughed, twisting the blade sharply in his stomach, noting coldly, "good. I want my name and face to be the last thing you see and think before you die."

He didn't even have time to react as she wrenched the blade out and swung it with a yell, catching him at his throat, neatly severing his head.

She didn't even bother to watch it hit the ground as she walked out.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

She was a wanted woman. She knew that very well. But it still didn't stop Cynthia from venturing into Alicante undercover of darkness.

Her feet knew the way, and she let them as she skirted the edges of the city. Before long, she was stood before her mother's house and knocking on the door. A moment later the door opened and the woman just groaned out, "you? Come to ask me about my messed up family again hmm?"

"Actually," Cynthia started, "I came to say Hello. And Goodbye."

"Excuse me?"

Without a word, Cynthia reached up to her neck and undid her necklace, placing it in the woman's hand. It was her Darkstone family crest. The one Jonathan had given her.

The woman just stared at it, then at the girl before her. "By the Angel, how did you get this?" she asked in a hushed whisper, bringing the locket to her chest. "I- This was taken from me. It was for my daughter."

"Lillian Darkstone," Cynthia muttered, reaching out a hand and taking her mothers into it, squeezing lightly. "The past, at times, does come back to haunt us."

"Cynthia-" Lillian whispered brokenly, wrenching her hand away with a gasp, eyes wide in horror. "I couldn't… I couldn't believe the stories from the last few months. That it was really you locked up."

"I'm alive Mother," Cynthia told her, nodding a little. "More alive than I have been in years."

"So it's true?" Lillian asked with her voice tight. "Valentine took you in?"

"Mmhmm." Cynthia nodded. "He found me in the burning ruins of our mansion when I was four. Looked after me. Raised me. I am what he made me, and quite literally." She cocked her head and raised a hand, setting it to her mothers cheek. Lillian was crying. Cynthia traced a thumb across her cheekbones, sighing out, "I just wanted to meet you one more time."

"What?" Lillian's voice was breaking, emerald eyes full of tears. "Don't leave. Just… no. Stay with me my daughter. All these years stolen from us."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Cynthia smiled sadly. "Because I'm going to die soon."

There was silence until Lillian broke it, saying quietly, "what do you mean?"

"It doesn't matter," Cynthia replied, taking a step backwards, their bodies no longer touching. "Nothing matters anymore."

The woman just stared as the girl walked off. And then she was gone.

The first and last time she saw her daughter.


	23. Chapter 23

Jonathan never saw Cynthia for two whole weeks. But he wasn't worried- she was headstrong and fierce. She was safe, he was sure. She'd be back before long.

It was when she returned from Spain, relaxing in Paris that she heard the talk from the Downworlders. That Valentine's son was here. It didn't take her too long to find him. She knew his habits, his little tricks.

Jonathan was sat downstairs alone with a book open on his lap when the knock at the door came. His head snapped up, eyes sharp and attentive- who the hell could have found this place? It was hidden in ways even the most experienced of Shadowhunters would never find it. Unless you knew it was there.

As soon as he yanked the door open, the demon girl pushed her way inside with a "urgh, I need a shower. There better be hot water."

Jonathan was actually surprised as she strolled through the living room, yanking her shirt off over her head and letting it drop to the floor along with her bra. He just stared at her bare back for a long moment before coming back to life, calling after her with a growl, "where the _hell have you been?!_"

"Around."

"Define _around._"

Cynthia ignored his words. She kicked off her boots and tugged her jeans down along with her panties, tossing them over her shoulder. They landed at the demon boy's feet. He stepped over them, only to stop dead as the girl shut the door in his face. He stood there and rolled his eyes, calling out, "you can't avoid the question forever."

"I can," was all he got in return. The sound of running water was all that could be heard now. Jonathan strolled inside and closed the door behind him. Cynthia was in the shower, the frosted glass hiding her perfect form.

He stepped over to the door and slid it open, not caring that he had on jeans and a white t-shirt. His feet were bare. The water immediately assaulted him and Cynthia turned to face him, arching a brow. "So much for privacy," she snorted out, eyes flickering down to his chest- the water was causing the sopping material to cling to his stomach, the light muscles hard under her fingers as she trailed them over, cocking her head a fraction at the dark runes that were visible underneath. Bleeding through like ink on parchment. She knew that body well.

Cynthia said nothing as she trailed her fingers up his chest and slid her arm around his neck, tugging him against her bare form. They stood there kissing passionately for a few minuets until Cynthia broke it, saying as she trailed a finger down his cheek, "I killed my father. And said goodbye to my mother, if you must know. Then I took a holiday from you and Jace."

Jonathan snorted at that. "You've grown bored of me?"

"Bored? I spent two months in the Silent City thinking you dead. Far from bored. I just had unfinished business. I'm all yours now."

With a raised eyebrow, the demon boy leaned forwards and touched his lips to the spot just under her ear. One of her most sensitive places he knew from experience. "And what compelled you to kill your father hmm? I distinctly remember you telling _me _to stay away from him."

Cynthia snorted at that, letting her eyes flutter close as he kissed under her ear persuasively, the water dripping from their bodies. "I don't care anymore. He deserved it."

"Ah, but, my little dark princess, this isn't you."

Cynthia's eyes snapped open and she laughed out harshly, "I'm different now, Jonathan."

"Not really," he went absentmindedly, skimming his hands up her damp sides. His hands knew that body perfectly. "You're still beautiful. And mine. _My _dark princess."

Cynthia's arm that wasn't twined around his neck reached behind her, turning the shower off. Her eyes were dark and full of desire so intense he didn't have to ask her what she was thinking. Those midnight eyes, blank at times, were more than full of emotion now. And that was lust.

Biting her bottom lip softly, Cynthia raised her hand and trailed a finger across his bottom lip, breathing out as it slid off, "did you miss me?"

"Like hell," he returned instantly, voice husky. Their lips crashed against the others once more, low groans rumbling deep in their chests and throats. Jonathan trailed his hands down to her hips and hitched her up onto his own, not breaking the kiss once as she tightened her arm around his neck, her other going to his hair. Her fingers twined themselves into his sopping white gold locks, tugging at them none too gently.

Their lips stayed locked as Jonathan shoved the shower door open, walking them out. He paused in the middle of the room to grab a towel for Cynthia but thought better of it and let it drop back onto the floor. In a flash, the bathroom door was open and Jonathan had Cynthia pressed up against the hallway wall. Their kisses were hot and hungry. Cynthia's legs tight around his hips. Her hands left his hair and peeled the wet shirt from his torso, dropping it to the floor in a wet heap. A moment later, Jonathan hissed in pain as Cynthia's nails dug themselves into his bare shoulders, leaving red streaks that stung. She pressed her chest to his own.

The door further down the hallway opened and Cynthia spied a figure step out and freeze instantly at the sight of them. It was Clary. Cynthia arched a brow, then sniggered as a hand clamped itself over her eyes. Jace's. He more or less dragged her back inside his room as Cynthia slid down from Jonathan's hips, strolling over to him without a scrap of clothing on her. Her hair was wet and tangled. She smiled sweetly and leaned forwards, kissing his cheek, saying as he continued to stare at the ceiling "have you gone shy? It's nothing you haven't seen before. I bet you want to put your hands all over me like you did that night." She smirked. "Show Clary a good time like you did me and she'll be yours forever. Well, until you decide to destroy her. Like you did me." Her eyes narrowed. "I hope you go through the hell I did. Because I will visit every single day without fail just to laugh."

Jace said nothing. There was no point in antagonizing her further. He knew she wanted him dead… and for good reason. He'd thrown her away like trash.

Cynthia's eyes narrowed once more as she leaned closer, whispering out, "you will never, _never _understand what you did to me. I was pre-"

"Cynthia." Jonathan's voice was hard. She turned her head to him, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"You've made your point. And I don't exactly like the fact you're stood naked before Jace wearing utterly nothing."

Cynthia scoffed and raised a hand, baring her middle finger at the demon boy. She said nothing else as she pushed past and went downstairs. Jonathan and Jace avoided looking at each other as the demon boy walked past. But before he too went downstairs, he called after Jace, "do you still have feelings for my Cynthia?"

Jace cocked a brow and folded his arms. "Sebastian. There is nothing. Surely you of all people should know how much Clary means to me."

Jonathan nodded slowly, then smiled. It was fake, but convincing. He left the golden haired boy and went downstairs, spying Cynthia now in a dark green dress that fell to her knees. Even though it was meant for Clary, tight around the bust, she looked beautiful. She always looked beautiful. Even if she really was turning into something as dark as himself.

"Dance with me" was the first thing she said, her hand pressing Play behind her on the radio. Her hair was still wet, but her smile was cheeky. It was new and he liked it.

The song was in French, but they both understood it-_ Leona Lewis – Hurt._ It was haunting and beautiful sung in French and Cynthia smiled, holding her hand out with her fingers wiggling. Daring him to take it. He did.

Jonathan pulled her into his chest, purring out against her lips, "you are so beautiful."

"You flatter me," Cynthia snorted, twining her arms around his still bare waist, a finger tracing light circles upon his lower back. It wasn't dancing. Not really. They just stood there swaying to the music and Cynthia had her head upon Jonathan's shoulder, her eyes closed. She felt warm and safe encircled in his arms. And that didn't happen often at all.

"Hmm," Jonathan murmured, his face buried in her honey blonde hair, "I like this." His hand stroked that same honey blonde hair back gently, his dark eyes closed. Never before had he felt so very peaceful. After a moment, he spun them around and let her fall, catching her at the last moment with a wide, cheeky grin. Her back was resting flat against the palm of his hand as he leaned down and caught her lips to his own for a moment. "My dark princess," he whispered against her lips. Cynthia laughed softly at that, returning his kiss with a mutter of, "my dark prince."

"Say that again," Jonathan asked, allowing the girl to straighten up, hands still at her hips.

"My dark prince," she breathed, raising a hand and cupping his cheek. It wasn't possible to stop touching him. He was too gorgeous. And hers. All hers. "Take me to bed," she ordered of him, twirling a lock of white blonde hair around a finger. Cynthia reached behind her and turned the music off.

"Do you remember?" Cynthia told him as he picked her up into his arms, starting up the stairs. Jonathan cocked a brow and she elaborated. "You promised me once upon a time that you would take me to Paris. Well guess where we are."

"I hate your memory at times."

"You're too cute," Cynthia giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he backed into the bedroom, closing it with a foot. Jonathan set her down upon the bed. Cynthia watched in silence as he unbuckled his soaking jeans and tugged them off along with his boxers, causing her to arch a brow, playful grin upon her lips. She swiftly tugged the dress over her head and slid under the covers. They were black, like their eyes. Jonathan slid in next to her a minuet later, tugging the young woman into his arms.

Cynthia just stared up at the ceiling, the lamplight low, casting long, dark shadows across the room. It was a mess, as always. He'd learn how to clear up after himself one day, she hoped.

Jonathan was playing with her fingers, stroking them with his long own. Then, suddenly, he spoke up with, "I don't like your last name."

"Tough."

"Because it's not mine."

She blinked at that, then realized he'd slid his Morgenstern ring off. And that he'd slid it on a finger of her own. It was her left hand. The finger she thought would always be bare.

"I'm tying you to me," Jonathan told her, the Morgenstern ring sat snug on her finger. "Because you're mine. All mine. And the world needs to realize that. You of all people should know I don't share."

"And you want to… what? Make sure I… make sure that people know that? By making me marry you? Don't I get a choice?"

"No," Jonathan replied, closing his eyes. He'd twined the hand with his ring on with his own. "You don't get to choose."

"I demand it. I demand time to think about this."

"Tough. I'm eighteen, you're almost nineteen. I've died once, you're on the right track to hell. I say sooner the better."

Cynthia narrowed her eyes and tried to pull out of his arms, but he merely tightened his grip. It was impossible to escape. She fell silent, but then heard his quiet voice say, "fine. I want my answer tomorrow. It doesn't matter if you say No anyway. I'm binding you to me all the same."

"Through marriage?"

"Through marriage. It's a strong binding. The strongest. Even more so than _parabatai, _I guess. Our hearts are equally as dark. They might as well become one."

Cynthia shrugged and closed her eyes, listening to him switch the lights off. "Fine," she replied briskly before turning over a little more and burying her face into his warm chest. He smelt like her childhood. It bought back both good and bad memories. The little boy that burnt her drawings out of spite. That same little demon boy was all grown up now. The demon girl, her, too. She did love him. How could she not? It was a strange love they had, but a love nonetheless.

If, when they were younger, Jace had asked her to marry him, she would have said Yes in a heartbeat. But Jonathan? Making her do it to prove a point? To bind them?

But her time was running out. Jonathan had no idea of just what she'd been doing for the past two weeks... and it had been spent looking for information. About herself. What she was turning into. If she could be saved. She'd found nothing.

And she had no idea what to do.


	24. Chapter 24

Jonathan wasn't stupid, for when Cynthia wouldn't wake up the next morning, he knew there was something else amiss. The girl was curled up between his black covers, her eyes closed and a light sheen of sweat upon her forehead.

Being gentle wasn't in his nature, but he tugged her into his arms, sitting her up with his brows furrowed. "Still alive there?" he asked, raising a hand and moving the honey colored hair from her eyes. Cynthia opened them and met his own, nodding a little as she muttered out, "you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Excellent" he replied, nuzzling his nose into her cheek without thinking. Cynthia smiled weakly and muttered "can I just stay in bed? My head hurts."

"It's fine. We're in Prague now and I have a meeting later tonight."

"A meeting with who?" Cynthia frowned, taking his hand into her own and playing with his long fingers. They were scarred and calloused like her own, but she didn't mind at all. He wasn't perfect, but he was perfect for her.

"Faeries" Jonathan just replied, tone still the same. His dark eyes were fixed upon her own, or more specifically, his ring upon her finger. He leaned forwards and plucked the ring from her finger, pushing it back onto his own with a "sorry my little love, but I need to borrow this. I swear that I'll get you your own back."

Cynthia's hand felt naked now and she muttered out "aren't you romantic."

"Well you're here all day Cyn. What if I need to make a quick getaway hmm?"

"Yeah, you're prancing around with faeries. Are you going to sit there and let the Seelie Queen braid your hair?"

"I'm rather sure she would much rather set my hair on fire."

Cynthia smiled sweetly at that. "I'd watch."

"Oh I know you would," Jonathan smirked, pressing a hard kiss to her cheek. Cynthia placed a hand upon his chest and pushed him away, laughing out, "I expect to be filled in tonight on what's going on."

Jonathan cocked his head at that, gazing at her unblinkingly for a moment. "You're brighter than I give you credit for."

Cynthia leaned forwards and took his chin into her long fingers, tugging him forwards until his lips were brushing her own, laughing out, "be careful, little demon boy. The facts you overlook tend to be the most important ones."

"Like how you've stopped drinking demon blood?"

Her hand slipped from his face, eyes widening in surprise. Jonathan smirked. "Yes, I noticed."

Silence fell and the demon boy just watched Cynthia get to her feet, running a hand through her tangled hair as she walked over to the wardrobe and tugged it open, saying coolly "it's no big secret."

Jonathan sprawled out upon the bed, shrugging a little as he replied "I was curious to see how long you'd last. Because how long has it been now hmm? Well over two weeks. You're doing well." Cynthia could tell he was staring as she tugged her shirt off over her head. "Yes. Almost a month."

"Which begs the question," Jonathan went slowly, "is _how _you're doing that. Because you're not a mess upon the floor, nor are you a demon."

"Clever, aren't I?" Cynthia snorted in amusement, snagging a fresh vest from the wardrobe and pulling it on. She turned around and jumped when Jonathan was stood there, snapping out "don't _do _that!"

Jonathan narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what you were doing those two weeks. Don't lie."

Cynthia took a step back, but Jonathan merely took one forward, pressing her back up against the wardrobe until she growled out "I was looking for a cure, okay?"

His expression didn't change. "Cure?"

She shoved at his chest. He didn't budge. Cynthia rolled her eyes. "You know… that the more demon blood I drink, the worse I get."

"Yes."

"Well… I found a solution. A temporary one, but still."

Jonathan narrowed his eyes, waiting for her to elaborate. Cynthia groaned "angel blood. The opposite of demon. I thought maybe… it could buy me time. I don't want to die."

There was silence and Cynthia rested the back of her head against the wardrobe, gazing into Jonathan's midnight eyes- they were unblinking and frozen. Deep in thought she could tell.

"Where did you get the angel blood from?" he finally said, not moving an inch. Cynthia sighed. "When I went to kill my father… it just hit me that maybe the Silent Brothers had some. And they did. Nothing major, just a few vials for ceremonies. But I took them. Once every week, I drank one." She laughed weakly. "They made me ill, angel and demon fighting inside my body, but… it helped I guess."

Jonathan nodded a fraction. "Did you take one today? This morning?"

"…I did."

"And? How do you feel? More Heavens than Hell?"

Cynthia glanced down at that. "I feel… I don't know. That one this morning was the last."

A pause and Jonathan walked out of the room without a look back.

Cynthia just blinked- the hell was he up to?

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia spent the day in the training room practicing her archery to take her mind off the blood problem. It didn't work. She screamed in frustration, yanking a blade from the side and swinging it so it caught the head of the dummy and beheaded it.

As the head of the dummy hit the floor, Cynthia had a sudden image of her father. His demise. The sword dropped from her hand and she just stood there, her eyes wide in utter horror- had she really killed her father? Just because she wanted revenge?

Cynthia felt cold and suddenly lonely as she sank to the floor, sitting there alone with the weapons all around her. _A monster _she just thought, _I'm a monster. Just like Jonathan._

She didn't want to be one though. No, never. Cynthia just wanted a life where she could be normal.

The girl just curled up upon the floor of the training room, staring at the blank wall before her. Suddenly, the future looked more than bleak.

Cynthia got to her feet, swaying as if she was drunk for a moment. In silence she stood there, the last of her confidence slipping away. The angel blood had given her hope, but even that was gone now. She'd be dead before the month was out… a living, breathing monster.

A demon with her face.

There were tears pouring down her face by now as she strolled back into the main part of the apartment, the silence deafening but for her sobs. They escaped her at random intervals, followed occasionally by a hiccup. Cynthia was cursing herself for giving up hope, but there was nothing. Her end was coming. Even Jonathan knew it, she was sure.

Cynthia rifled through Jonathan's bedside drawer, ripping the top page of a word pad. She thought she saw the words _To my beautiful one _but ignored it. She snagged a pen and two sheets of paper, sniffing back more tears as she began to write. Two letters. One for Jonathan. One for Jace. After she was done, she carefully folded them up and set them on the bedside cabinet. Only if the worst came to pass would she allow them to read them. And she hoped that was never.

Such desperate times called for desperate measures.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

When Jonathan returned that night, he was alone. And Cynthia was waiting, lying upon the sofa watching a DVD on the flatscreen. The fireplace was lit, the warmth spreading through the room.

"How did it go?" Cynthia asked as soon as he closed the door. A pause and "well, we have the faeries on our side."

"What for exactly?" she got to her feet and blocked his way to the stairs. Jonathan sighed "another time."

"Nope. Right now. I'm not in the mood."

Another sigh "Fine. I'm making another Cup."

Cynthia stared at that. "Come again?"

"You know" Jonathan mused, shrugging off his coat and tossing it onto the sofa, "another Mortal Cup. But this one will be demonic in alliance."

Cynthia raised a hand and set it to the young mans cheek, frowning. "Why, my dear Jonathan? The world is a beautiful place. Why do you want to destroy it?"

"I don't want to destroy it," Jonathan mused, raising a hand and setting it over Cynthia's own. "I just want to rule it. The Shadowhunters will fall, Cyn. A new age will begin."

"With you as king?"

"And you as queen."

Cynthia felt uneasy as she slid her arms around his midriff, hugging him into her with her cheek pressed to his shoulder. "I just love you Jonathan. I don't want you to die again."

"I don't plan on dying again either," Jonathan chuckled, smoothing the girl's honey blonde hair back gently, closing his eyes. They stood there for a long time, just holding each other. Cynthia noticed he smelt like nighttime. She liked it.

"You're not dying either" he told her softly, sliding his hand down to her lower back, other one catching the back of her legs, picking her up into his arms. Jonathan had always wondered what adoration looked like, for his father had spoken of it many times. The way his Circle members gazed at him during his speeches.

He knew what Valentine had meant now, for the girl was gazing at him with such love in her eyes that it actually unnerved him. And then he noticed something…

Cynthia's eyes. They were a shade lighter than before. No green, but more alive. That was for sure.

"Take me to bed" she murmured out against his lips, raising a hand and cupping his cheek. Jonathan was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Anything you want Cynthia, you can have it. Just one thing first." A pause. "The answer from last night. Tell me."

"No Jonathan," she whispered against his lips, tugging at his bottom lip between her teeth, letting them go and adding "I won't marry you."

"The temptation to just drop you on the floor right now is overwhelming."

"Do that and I'll castrate you as you sleep," Cynthia replied sweetly, trailing her hand down until she reached the front of his jeans. Jonathan rolled his eyes at that. "I hate you."

"_I hate you too my love."_


	25. Chapter 25

It was when they got back to Paris that Cynthia faced one of her worst nightmares- being alone with Jace.

He couldn't hurt her, she knew that. Jonathan had told the girl that Jace was utterly under his control, and therefore unable to hurt her. She was banned from hurting him also. Jonathan didn't want to die.

Jace was in the training room alone, his shirt off and Cynthia could see the scratch marks on his back from the night before. Both ones Clary had no doubt put there, and the ones that had appeared from her night with Jonathan… which were more than eight.

"I can hear you, you know?" Jace went coolly, turning on his heels. Cynthia stepped out from her hiding spot behind the door and shrugged a little, "cookie for you" she just went, turning to leave, but a hand grabbed her arm and held her fast. Cynthia's jaw clenched at that and she growled under her breath, "Jace. Let. Me. Go."

He let her go and Cynthia turned, her eyes dark once more and narrowed. Jace had an eyebrow raised as he sighed out, "I've been wanting to talk to you."

"Well I don't want to talk, so good day." Cynthia yanked her arm from his grip, nostrils flared. Jace laughed at that, grinning as he went in amusement, "Sebastian told me what happened to you. The demon blood, changing, everything. And yet, you're still the same old Cynthia."

"Same old Cynthia," she echoed, shaking her head. "No. I'm not. Now, where is Jonathan?"

"I've no idea where Sebastian is."

"Bummer" she shot back in a bored voice, about to leave when she saw the Mark, as red as blood at his chest. A pang of guilt and sadness coursed through her. Suddenly, Cynthia felt guilty about trying to kill him a little while ago. She raised a hand and traced the tip of her finger around the harsh curves of the rune, muttering under her breath, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry what for?" Jace was frowning, and it hurt Cynthia so much. He was handsome, always had been. When he'd been a little boy, she knew he'd grow up to be a heartbreaker. She just had no idea that it was her own also that was going to be affected. Before Jace could react, Cynthia had thrown her arms around him, hugging him tight into her chest. With the haze of demon blood temporarily lifted, she felt such sorrow for her old friend and lover. He wasn't himself at the moment, Jonathan's slave… and it was partly her own fault. Jonathan hated Jace, Cynthia knew it. Just because of the relationship they'd shared, the demon boy had wanted revenge. Yes, Jace had told her to rot in the Silent City, but she didn't care. Unconditional love did that to you.

"For those things I said to you" Jace murmured out now into her hair, "I'm sorry. You were right. You said that I wouldn't believe you, and I didn't."

"I'm going to save you Jace," Cynthia just sighed into his shoulder. "Happy endings are rare, but you deserve one."

"What are you talking about? I'm happy. I have Clary here. I know you can't stand her, but I love her."

Cynthia laughed lightly at that, shaking her head- he was still Jace, but then, not Jace. He was so far up Jonathan's ass that she was beginning to wonder if he would ever reemerge. She knew better than to ask Jonathan to release him, because he wouldn't. Actually… could he? Was there a way to separate them?

_I'm not a monster _Cynthia reminded herself _I'm not. And I'm going to save you, Jace. I have to. I love you. Maybe not the same way as I used to, but still. People don't change that much._

Her old list had been to destroy. Her new one was to save.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

"_Okay Jonathan, where are we going?"_

"_Well, I never got chance the last time we were in Paris, so… time to charm you."_

Cynthia giggled as Jonathan dragged her through the Parisian streets, tugging his scarf more around her neck. He'd surprised her with a little red number and matching heels, asking her to accompany him into the night. She couldn't refuse, and it wasn't just because he was wearing black boots, matching jeans, a tight white t-shirt and leather jacket, his hair as soft as fresh snow, hanging in his midnight eyes. She wanted to.

Jonathan's warm hand was in her own as they walked through the dark streets, glad she had her short black and silver coat that fell to her hips on, for the night air was cool. He paused to press his lips to her fingers, and Cynthia heard him mutter out "Vous êtes parfait."

She smiled at that, retorting with "Vous êtes plus parfaite."

"Your French is rather good," Jonathan noted in amusement, tugging her forwards once again. As they walked over the _Av de New York, _Cynthia could see the Eiffel Tower. She smiled at the sight of the landmark all lit up. They strolled over the_ Pont d'lêna _bridge, Jonathan reached inside his jacket and cleared his throat. Cynthia looked over and felt her eyes widen, a smile spreading across her face as she stared at what was in his hands; her old camera.

"You saved this for me?" Cynthia laughed, taking it, running a finger across the top. With a chuckle, Jonathan nodded. "I thought you'd like it back."

"I… did." Cynthia had never felt so normal. So… human. So normal. Excitement coursed through her body and with her free hand, she dragged him all the way over the bridge towards the Eiffel Tower, standing under one of the lights as she tugged him closer, saying with a loud laugh "I need to get these printed off. Now smile, I want a good picture."

It was like they were normal. Free of demon blood, free from the horrors that stalked the night. Like Jonathan wasn't tainted and Cynthia not dying.

After snapping some photos, Jonathan took Cynthia's hand once more and led her under the Eiffel Tower towards the streets once more, leading her down a back alley while saying "I happened across this place a few years back on a mission for dad. It's marvelous. The tagliatelle is amazing. So are the ice cream sundaes."

"Oh?" Cynthia asked in amusement, swinging their entwined hands, "did you bring a girl there on a date before?"

"Cynthia. I have never bought a girl on a date before."

She stopped dead at that, making him do the same. Her feet wobbled, so unused to heels. Jonathan caught her shoulders, steadying her. Cynthia blushed lightly, muttering out "are you just saying that?"

Jonathan tutted. "I assure you Father never gave me lessons on how to wine and dine a woman before. I just thought you'd like it out here. After all, Paris is one of the most romantic cities in the world. I wish you had been awake and well for when we were in Venice."

Cynthia's eyes were still wide as she leaned forwards, very nearly his height now on her tall heels, pressing a soft kiss to his lips, murmuring out, "Sometimes, you are so normal that I forget you're a demon boy."

"So do I my little love. So do I." Jonathan brushed his lips to her cheek before starting them forwards once more.

The restaurant was small like he said, hidden at the back down an alleyway. But inside, he led her up a flight of stairs and came up at the tables. They were sat on the roof and Cynthia shook her head a little, muttering out "you bastard."

"Like it?" Jonathan asked cheekily, leading her over to a spare table near the side. The Eiffel Tower loomed not too far away. As Cynthia stared at the scene, Jonathan ordered their main, not bothering with a starter. They sat in silence until it came and Cynthia bit into the tagliatelle, and he was right- it was divine. Melt in the mouth, beautiful food.

It was after her fifth bite that she realized he hadn't touched his own, she arched a brow and he just chuckled out "sorry. You're rather engrossing."

"Thank you?"

Jonathan smiled, one that actually reached his eyes and made them sparkle. Sparkle in a way she'd never seen before. Without a word he leaned over the table and caught her lips, kissing her softly for a moment. Cynthia giggled softly against his lips before pulling away, saying in amusement, "I'm hungry."

They ate in silence, Jonathan ordering a bottle of rich red wine that they soon got through. Before long, they were on the way back to the apartment, Cynthia giggling the whole way with her camera around her neck. Their first proper date and she'd loved it so very much.

All the way up the glass stairs they kissed, Jonathan shutting his bedroom door with a foot, pushing her onto his bed and swiftly straddling her hips, kissing heatedly at her lips with soft groans escaping them both. Cynthia's hands raked down the young mans body, kicking her heels off as he did with his boots. She was just about to pop open the front of his jeans when they both heard a yell, clear as day

"_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern!"_

Cynthia just lay there on the bed growling lightly as he was gone, the bedroom door wide open. Fucking Clary. She got to her feet and stripped down to her bra and underwear, lying upon the bed with her ankles crossed. When Jonathan walked back in, looking distinctly moodier, he soon did a double take and stared for a moment before shutting the door once more.

"Right," Cynthia mused, uncrossing her ankles and arching a brow. "Where were we? Better get those clothes off fast demon boy."

She didn't have to ask twice.


	26. Chapter 26

The beginning of the end for Cynthia began the next day. Jonathan's eyes were blazing with excitement as he did the back of her dress up, running his fingers over the dark red material there, the zip golden.

"By the Angel, Jonathan. You're more excited than a toddler in a theme park. Calm down."

"How can I? Tonight, all my plans come to fruition. Now-" he turned her around and placed his hands upon her shoulders, eyes dark and serious. "I want you to have no part in this okay. You stand by my side, head held high and proud." A smile twitched onto his face, raising a hand and touching the underside of her jaw. "My dark princess. Go on ahead and I'll be right there. You'll see Jace in red."

Cynthia's eyes traveled downwards, fingers playing with a golden rune upon his own red garment. "I like red on you. Much better than all the black and white."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Whatever. You little shit."

Jonathan smirked and bent down, tugging at the bottom of Cynthia's dress so it was level at just below her knees, fingers brushing her black tights. "Bitch. Now go. I love you."

"I love you too."

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Cynthia hated high heels. Especially ones that were essentially stilettos. They were good for slamming onto feet to hurt, but that was it. The slope wasn't as steep as she'd been expecting it, but she still ended up taking her heels off and walking with them in her hand as she strolled down towards the witchlight.

It reminded her of Stonehenge with the ancient tomb. There was a flat stone that rose like a stage. Upon it stood Jace, looking resplendent as always, causing a twinge of sadness to flare up in her chest at the sight. He looked so beautiful. Heartbreakingly beautiful. She didn't love him anymore like that, but she cared for him. Even now with the demon blood cravings slowly coming back, the angel blood wearing off, she still felt that affection for him. His voice was ringing out over the grass before him. Upon it stood a large sort of semi-circle, Shadowhunters garbed in red stood there with witchlight rune stones in their hands. It creeped Cynthia out, the way their faces were lit up in the glow. In the middle, a blue-white pentagram.

Cynthia very nearly tripped as she climbed up onto the slab. Once she was safely upon it, she slipped her heels back on. It was a moment later when Jace doubled over, blood leaking through his tunic that she frowned, going "what's wrong?"

"Sebastian," he muttered, drawing out his stele. As she watched, Jace drew an _iratze _upon himself and the bleeding stemmed. Cynthia was gazing at him unblinkingly for a long time after that, worried. What had happened between Clary and Jonathan?

Not long after, the pair joined them, Clary looking sour and a muscle twitching in her jaw. Was that a bruise forming? Jonathan was glaring at her for a moment, but then it was gone. There was a crossbow in his hand, the Morgenstern ring glinting in the witchlight. She arched a brow at him, but he merely shrugged.

As Jonathan lowered the crossbow, she heard a voice next to her hiss "you're going to hell, bitch."

Cynthia glanced next to her, laughing out quietly as the demon boy started his speech, "I know Clary. But, strangely, we're on the same side here."

"What."

"Jace. I know you hate me, and I hate you too. But Jace… he needs to be saved."

Clary was staring at her as if she couldn't believe her ears. "Why," she went slowly, softly, "would you want to save him."

"Because I once loved him, Clarissa. I really did. He doesn't even know, but…" Cynthia took a deep breath. "In the Silent City, I- I was pregnant."

Clary looked faintly sick. "You're lying," she hissed under her breathe. Cynthia smiled and just looked back to the front, gazing at the pentagram as it flared up. "Oh I'm not. I lost the baby, if you must know. A week before I got out."

"If you're trying to make me feel sorry for you, it's not working."

"I don't need your pity," Cynthia went coolly, flashing a look at Jace. She'd never thought about it, the outcome of their night at the Penhallows. It wasn't the blood that made her lose her sanity in the Bone City, it was the fact she'd lost her child. And Jace's at that. She felt so sorry for the child that had been a result of them both in Alicante.

Another reason Jonathan had hated Jace, bound him to him. The fact that he'd gotten his Cynthia pregnant.

"I want to save Jace." Was all Cynthia just said now, and that was it. The girl blinked as Jonathan suddenly turned to her and took her hand, leading her forwards. "Mother," he simply went, "this is Cynthia."

Cynthia went pale at the sight of the demon stood in the pentagram, Jonathan grinning ear to ear next to her. "This is Lilith, my love. My real mother."

"_But Jocelyn is your real mother," _was what Cynthia wanted to say, but she smiled all the same and spoke to the ashy demoness with her hair like black seaweed, "a pleasure."

"The girl my son would destroy the world for," the demoness mused, eyes like black snakes. "On the contrary, it's a pleasure to meet you. My Jonathan has told me so much."

And then it was over. Jonathan was stepping forwards, and Cynthia saw a cup in his hand. _The Infernal Cup, _she realized. As she watched, the demoness tore her wrist open and she closed her eyes- blood. Demon blood. It made her sick to her stomach. Even more that she had it in her veins. That it would always be a part of her, slowly changing her. Slowly killing her.

Cynthia kept her eyes closed the entire time, listening to Clary next to her try and talk sense into Jace. It wasn't doing anything and her heart went out to the girl. She really loved Jace.

Love. Such a powerful, destructive thing that emotion was. Cynthia was wondering now. Wondering if Jonathan _could _feel love. Even the tiniest of fractions. What if… he couldn't? Nothing at all? That their relationship was him believing it was love.

She stood there pondering for a long time, wondering over the clashes of swords. It was only when there was a _thump _that she opened her eyes, feeling them widen as she stared at the fallen Shadowhunter of Jonathan's creation, arrow in his throat. A moment later, Clary had screamed to someone and she jerked back. Jonathan grabbed Cynthia's arm and very nearly dragged her behind the line of Shadowhunters, eyes blazing like black fire.

"Stay next to me," he ordered voice loud and clear. "Cynthia, don't stray."

Stray. Why would she stray? Cynthia was watching Clary as she argued with Jace, and then she took off into the battle. Jace was gone a moment later and before she realized what she'd done, she pulled away from Jonathan and took off after him. She could hear Jonathan yelling for her to get back, but she ignored him. He'd be safe. Jace wasn't.

She found them near the back of the battle, Clary with a sword in hand. Jace was telling her to give it to him. Was she trying to escape? Without thinking, Cynthia dashed forwards and grabbed Jace from behind, pinning his hands behind his back as she yelled, "Just go Clary! Now!"

But Clary didn't turn. She didn't run. To Cynthia's utter shock, she merely raised the sword and with a cry, ran Jace through. But the thing was… it didn't stop in Jace. Cynthia's eyes widened as she clung onto Jace still, the sword plunging into her stomach, then deeper and deeper as it went clean through him. Her hands instantly let him go, backing up with a horrified gasp as she looked down. She thought she could hear Jonathan screaming. At her being stabbed, or was it something else? She couldn't tell as suddenly, the burning started. It spread through her body, searing her veins. She wasn't even aware of hitting the ground as the flames engulfed her, the screaming, she realized, wasn't Jonathan now, but herself. And she couldn't stop it. Fire. So much fire. How could someone handle such torture? She'd always been terrified of fire. Who knew that this was the way she was going to die?

The last thing Cynthia saw was Jonathan on the other side of the hill. His midnight eyes wide in something she knew to be fear. He loved her. She knew it now… that he was capable after all. And that at her end, that was the last thing she thought. The last thing she saw. She didn't mind death at all as it embraced her. It was like an appointment she'd been missing for so many years, but finally they'd caught up. Caught her at last.

And then all she saw was darkness.


	27. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Jonathan hadn't moved in days from his hotel in the depths of Berlin, just staring at the photos of Cynthia's camera. The ones he'd printed off simply because he wanted to see her face again. Cynthia was gone. Dead. There was a hollowness in his heart that he'd never felt before. The kind of hollow that losing someone he cared for dying could only cause.

His favorite photo was the one that she'd taken in Alicante, the towers behind them. Such easy, carefree smiles upon their faces. It was before he'd died. Before she'd become a monster. Her eyes weren't black, but lighter. A dark bottle green. They looked so beautiful on her.

And now he'd never see them again but for photos. The Shadowhunters had taken her body back to New York along with Jace. If he was dead. He had no idea. But Jonathan guessed he was alive. But Cynthia… she wasn't so lucky. That perfect, flawless body had been speared through as she watched. And then she burnt like hellfire before his eyes. Her body an inferno of heavenly fire. How she'd feared fire, and that was how she'd met her end.

Jonathan ran a hand through his tangled white blonde hair now, unfolding the letter he'd read and re-read so many times that it was ripped a little near the top. _She _had written it not that long ago.

_My dearest Jonathan._

_If you are reading this, then fate has finally caught up with me. Sucks huh? I'm dead. Or I'm a demon. If I am a demon… or so demonic that I no longer know my own name, please kill me my lover. One act of kindness._

There was more. He wanted to screw the letter up, burn it. But he couldn't. It was a memento, proof that once, he'd been loved. There had been a note for Jace too, and a scrawl on the front asking Jonathan to send it. He had, not even opening it. To New York it had found its way.

_"Ave atque vale, Cynthia Morgenstern,"_ he just simply muttered under his breath, ramming the dagger he had in his hand into the table, leaving it to quiver lightly. Revenge was the only thing on his mind. Pure and utter revenge.

Jonathan cleared his throat, raising a hand to his eyes, stopping dead as he realized they were wet. Impossible. It couldn't happen… but it had-

He was crying.

**-LightInYourNightmare-**

Jace winced as he sat up in the narrow infirmary bed, the letter in his hand. It had arrived earlier, not long after he'd woken up. He had no idea what it might be, but not this. From her. Of all people.

_Jace. _

_There are so many things I want to tell you, but I don't know how to start. Or even do it. You're a good man, and never forget that. I love you. I've always loved you. Even those days in the SilentCity where you wished me dead. I could never hate you. _

_I just wanted to tell you that I don't blame you. That, if you're reading this, I'm dead. I've been dying for years, demon blood consuming me. It even killed our child, Jace. The demon blood. But I won't talk about that. I don't want to burden you with the thought that you could have been a father if fate had been kinder. But fate isn't kind, it's cruel. _

_Even beyond death, I shall still love you. Love you and Jonathan. My boys. My demon boy. My angel boy. I'm sorry that I wasn't stronger, that I could fight it. _

_Keep a hold of Clary and never let her go._

_Until we meet again._

_Your old friend. Old lover. _

_The girl who will forever keep safe your first kiss, Cynthia Darkstone._

Jace set the letter down and sighed, closing his eyes as he let it all sink in- even at her end, she'd had a good heart. And she'd been pregnant… that made him feel sick with horror, the fact that when he'd told her to die, she had been carrying his child there and then.

He swallowed hard as he got to his feet, wincing lightly- the Silent Brothers would go insane, but he didn't care. Carefully, he sat down upon the edge of the bed next to him, raising a hand to move the stray strands of honey blonde hair from her closed eyes. "You underestimate just how good a person you are, Cynthia Darkstone," he muttered, knowing that under her chest, her heart beat fast and steady. What did it mean for a girl that had been dependant on demon blood until she'd started to fight it with angel blood? But she'd been more Heaven's than Hell's. And here she was, burning like himself.

"I wish I had your strength," he mused, pressing a kiss to her forehead. His lips tingled as the fire inside her danced with his own. She groaned lightly, eyes fluttering open a fraction, gazing at him for just a moment, but that was all he needed to see the emerald green that were her eyes.

Beautiful eyes that he remembered from when they were children. Free from the taint of demon blood.

She was alive.

**To Be Continued…**


End file.
